BlackWhite Saga II: The Black Ninja
by Halloween Witch
Summary: After infiltrating the Guardians' base, the teens find themselves transported to another galaxy, much more of a distance then they'd want to be from their parents. Will they be able to get back? Sequel to Black/White Saga I: The White Ninja
1. Professor Honeycutt the Fugitoid

_**Full Summery: **__After infiltrating the Guardians' base, the teens find themselves transported to another galaxy, much more of a distance then they'd want to be from their parents. Will they be able to get back? Sequel to_ _**Black/White Saga I: The White Ninja**_

_The Black Ninja_

_Chapter1: Professor Honeycutt the Fugitiod _

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

I groaned when in finally felt like I could move again and my body hadn't been flipped inside out a few hundred times. I blinked a few times and then I finally realized that we weren't in New York anymore. The landscape was off, sure it had lots of large buildings and what not, but this place too dim to be New York, the colors were all wrong; the buildings looked like they had been made of different materials and it still looked even more run down in this area then New York did. The sky was even red with stars for crying out loud!

I saw that everyone had materialized next to me, I saw them most groaning like I had when they'd first woken up. Mikey was the first one to speak, "that was unpleasant," he noted.

It was only then that I heard the voices and gasps behind me and I saw a party on either side of us. On one side that apparently led to the street was a platoon of men that seemed quite shocked to see us there. On the other side was a single robot that seemed to run for cover and running from these men. _I wonder why these guys are after this robot._

"Take cover!" One of the men shouted to the other men behind them and they scrambled for cover. "This fugitod's got some sort of secret weapon!"

"No, I don't!" The poor robot coward in fear and hid behind some junk and under a blanket in the back of what seemed to me to be an alley way.

Raph flexed his muscles and starched and what not. "Ugg, I feel like I've been flipped inside out and back again." He used his hands to help crack his neck. Jade followed suit to him and proceeded to crack part of her back (or at least as much as she could with her shell preventing her from bending that much.)

"You're telling me Red, I feel more like I've been stuck on a truck ride with Ally at the wheel for nine hours." She then cracked her knuckles and Ally yelled out in protest against her sister. Everyone else started moving around and stretching muscles that just seemed to be stiff as if we hadn't moved in a long time.

"What happened?" Ally questioned softly when she got over her cries at Jade. "That's light…"

"The strange lab!" Mikey exclaimed as the memories came back to him. "Those strange robot aliens! Where'd they go?"

"I think that the more appropriate question is 'where are we?' Mikey" I replied and everyone turned back to look at me. "Look around you, this is nothing like Manhattan, I don't even think we're on Earth anymore. They styling is all wrong for materials that made this buildings and its too run down, even worse then New York's poor areas."

"Then where are we?" Tori questioned worriedly.

"Some place I don't think we're supposed to be Tor." Damien hissed as he turned around. The platoon of men with their guns raised at us, tried to glare us down, but the rest of us had the better effect.

"Natives don't look too friendly." Mikey whispered to Leo.

"That's kinda mean, we haven't even said hi yet!" Ally complained softly to Kim.

"It doesn't matter if they like us or not, either way they're still all going down." Jade grinned and grabbed out her sais. The rest of the others drew their weapons while Tori, Damien and I kept to using our hand to hand fighting skills and powers.

"Fire at will!" One of the men shouted and they fired their guns at us. My brothers and the girls all jumped out of the way, my two best friends and I stayed put and used our powers to halt the bullets and send them flying back at the men. They all scrambled to get away and I heard them shouting for help. "Bravo to base! We need back up! We're facing off against eight unknown creatures and three magic users!"

I then turned back to the robot that was at the end of the alley way. The robot had apparently come out from its hiding place from under a blanket and was watching the fight from the shadows. I decided to let my brothers, the girls and my best friends blow off some steam while I visited the robot in the back of the alley.

"My word, those fellows are making short work of these troops." He said softly to himself. "But I still need a way out of here." He quietly moved from his spot and found an area that was blocked off by wooden planks nailed to the walls. "Hm… one benefit of this robotic body is its sheer strength." He then started pulling apart the door a few pieces at a time, making the hidden pathway open.

I tilted my head in confusion as I watched him work at breaking down the door. _The way he said it doesn't make any sense. He's talking like he's only been in this robot body for a short time, wouldn't he have been a robot for, like, all the time he's been activated after he was built?_ It didn't make any sense.

I walked over to the robot and tapped him on the back of his shoulder. He instantly jumped a few feet in the air and hid behind the wooden wall it just knocked down. It froze especially when it probably realized that I was one of the people who came in that beam.

"Hi." I said softly to it.

"Er.. hello." It responded.

"Do you know what's going on?" I questioned. "Cuz to be honest, I think my family and I are a little lost."

"Yes… well, why don't we chat about this later, for now, I believe it would be best if we evaded these federation troops. They will all be after us now." I nodded.

"Okay, you start making your way up there and I'll call my family." The robot nodded and took off into the building and hurried up part of the stairs before it stopped and waited, crouched down on its knee.

I looked back around to my family and friends and saw they had beaten the soldiers easily and were trying to access the situation. I whistled loudly and they all turned back to me. "Let's go you guys! There's more coming!" I pointed behind them and more troops showed up when my family and friends looked back and saw the lines upon lines of troops coming toward them. They set up there and fired their laser guns at my family and I used my powers from the side lines to create a shield of ice and halt their attacks.

"Let's move!" I heard Leo shout and he and the others all raced toward me in the building. When they finally made it to me I ran after the robot that I had talked with a moment before and we raced up the mountains of stairs inside the building. I could here the stopping of the troops behind us and it only edged us to run faster.

When we finally made it to the top of the strangely shaped building, we made it to another ledge that had a single road below it with a few cars traveling down it. One raced by as all of us crowded around the edge.

I heard Kim growl, "Great, another dead end."

"And here comes the un-welcome wagon." Mikey cried as we watched the soldiers coming toward us. They raced up the stairs with their guns ready to fire.

"Quick! Into that truck!" Leo shouted as a single, what looked to be like, a garbage truck was driving on the road below us.

"No!" The robot shouted in fear. "I hate heights!"

"It's either that or the laser guns!" Tori snapped at him before hurrying to the edge with the others, waiting to jump.

My family, the girls, Tori and Damien all took off the edge of the roof and laded safely into the garbage truck below. They all quickly looked up and gasped when they saw I was still up here with the robot.

"Common K-lynn!" Damien shouted. I nodded and turned back to the robot as it looked down in fear.

"Common!" I grabbed its hand and led down the roof. I suddenly jumped off the edge with the robot's hand in my and I used my powers to carry the both of us.

When I was at the point that I was next to the truck, Jade and Raph reached over the edge and took both my hand and the robot's I was holding onto. They pulled us inside and the robot breathed a sigh of relief when he was safely inside. Tori and Damien hurried over to my side as the others looked over the edge.

"Whoa." Donny muttered.

"Where are we?" Kim questioned. The robot then chose to look over the edge of the truck as well at the city that the others were looking at.

"Something tells me this ain't Manhattan." Raph noted.

"I actually don't even think we're on _Earth_ anymore guys." Sophie said softly.

It was then that the truck suddenly came to a stop in the middle of a somewhat busy market square to pick up more trash and we jumped out of the truck. The robot was last and we had to help him out.

"Ah, Earth. Is that your home planet?" The robot questioned. "I don't believe it's in this galaxy, at least, I've never heard of it. Are you terrapin beings the dominant species on your planet?"

"No, humans, such as my friends that I'm standing with, and without our powers, are the dominant species, Mr. Robot sir." I replied to him.

"_Where the hell are we?"_ Jade and Raph both snapped at him and got up close to his face and the rest of us had to pull them back.

The robot placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Calm down you two, you're on the planet of D'Hoonnib, in the Sidion System, Federation territory."

"A whole nother galaxy?" Donny gasped in surprise.

"Master Splinter and Master Serena are so far away…" Leo sighed. "So helpless…" Kim walked up to him and placed a hand on his arm.

"We'll get back to them Leo, we'll get back to Mother and Master Splinter." She did her best to assure him, but I saw in the dark features hidden on her face that she had the same fears as he did.

"We'll find a way Leo." Raph sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Even if we have to go through an entire army, we're getting them back." Jade hissed softly. Raph used his other arm to bring her closer to him and she rested her head on top of his shoulder.

"We… don't even know how we got zapped here in the first place." Donny noted.

"That question has been vexing me." The robot stated. It walked up to us and looked at us all strangely close to our faces. "How did you materialize like that?"

"Guys! We'll worry about that later!" Damien shouted. "We gotta bail now!" From down the street we all turned to look and see that the army of the federation had finally caught up with us and people on the streets were running for their lives as they watched the troops roll in.

"Ugg… more of those jackasses." Raph growled. He and the rest of the others drew their weapons and glared down at the enemy.

"Don't look now, but those 'jackasses' brought a tank!" Sophie called as we watched the troops step to the side and the tank moved toward us.

"Awe!" Ally whinnied.

"How come bad guys always have all the great toys?" Mikey complained in a childish tone.

"Just back away right now, we need to find a way out of here!" Tori hissed and our group slowly made a few steps backwards before we heard guns ready to fire from three sides. They were to our left, right and front, our only escape a fruit stand behind us.

"Guys go hide! I'll hold them off!" I called to the others.

"No way Sis!" Raph shouted.

"K-lynn we're not leaving you!" Damien shouted. He tried to make his way closer to me, but used my powers and summoned vines to my aid and forced them all back into the shop.

"Hide!" I hissed at the rest of them. Without giving them a chance to think, I focused on trying to use two of my powers at once. It had been a trick that my grandmother had been trying to teach me, but it had been a difficult process even worse then my previous efforts to master my powers of lightning.

In one had, all my black energy that was gathering lightning and electrical energy; and in the other hand, I used my white powers to gather and break up the earth around me and in the ground.

Because of my powers doing this, the area shook violently. The soldiers looked on in horror as my black marks appeared, and then suddenly, white ones appeared with them, the other half of the marks, reflected.

I saw the soldiers freeze instantly and the tank came to a halt. "It…" One of the soldiers tried to talk while he pointed right at me with pure fear in his features. "IT'S A MAGIC CHILD! RUN!" Everyone took off in one direction or another and I finally unleashed my attack. The earth below me broke apart and chunks of the earth flew over to me and were charged my lightning. I suddenly threw my hands forward and the rocks in the air blasted past me at each of the fleeing companies that were halted by the lark cracks in the roads.

I breathed deeply as I finally stopped using my powers. _Maybe that wasn't the smartest idea I've ever come up with. _But the damage was already done. I had another layer of lines to add to my marks and everyone was going to freak out over me.

_Oh well, a nap won't kill me_. I suddenly fell to the ground and my entire world went black.

**Damien's Point of View:**

I watched the immense power that K-lynn's obtained and then watched as she fell from over using her powers again. I rushed out to her and grabbed her body in the mist of the smoke that prevented the scattered and scared soldiers from finding us.

After K-lynn had pushed us all back, Donny and Sophie had found a tunnel that led down into what we hoped was a sewer system. Most of the others hurried down after I told them that I would make sure K-lynn made it, and it was only after they all left and had seen her body light up in the colors of white and black with her marks, old and new, on her body, that she had collapsed, and we were perplexed as to where she ever found the time to learn these new techniques. _How did she do it? I've never seen her use so much power before, and she's not close to dying as she had been only months before. Who was teaching her and how do we learn as well so we don't lose her in the process. _

I shook my head and rushed her and myself over to the sewer cap that was indented upward on some materials legs and I slide my body down in first before I took K-lynn's down with me. I had to hold on desperately so I didn't lose her in the slide we had slide down until we made it to the others.

As soon as I made it to the bottom, Tori was there and waiting with her healing powers ready. I held out our friend's body to her and she quickly placed her hands on our friend to heal and save her (that was if she was near death again.) The strange thing was though, she didn't look it, in fact, she only looked like she was sleeping.

"Is she going to be okay?" Leo questioned.

"Actually Leo, I think she's only sleeping, otherwise, she's fine." I said to him. He seemed quite shocked to say the least, but left the subject off at that while I had Tori help me get her situated on my back so I could carry her through the sewers.

"Wow, check out these fancy sewers." Mikey whistled.

"They're so shiny!" Ally cheered and placed her face against a side and looked at her reflection. "Just like after we wash the dishes! I bet we could eat off of them like dishes too!"

"If only was had something to eat." Mikey sighed and rubbed his stomach and Ally nodded next to him. The rest of us started to move on while he and Ally looked back at something behind us, but didn't make much of a comment about it. Once we were a distance away from where we came in, we stopped to rest for a moment, and ask our robot friend what's going on with those guys after him.

"So, what's your story?" Donny finally asked.

"Why exactly are those soldiers after you?" Sophie questioned next.

"Hm… yes, I do owe you all a full explanation." The robot stated. "You see, I am Professor Honeycutt… or at least, I used to be. I was the most brilliant scientist on D'Hoonnib. I had just completed my metal wave helmet, a device for boosting mind powers, like telepathy and telekinesis, when I was rudely interrupted by General Blanque. Just because he's the head of the military in this sector, he thinks he can call anytime he wants."

"Your getting a little off topic Mr. Honeycutt." Tori cut in.

"My apologies. As I was saying, the _good_ general wanted me to build my teleportal device, a device capable of transporting beings from planet to planet. I invented the teleportal as a way to promote peace, but, General Blanque had other ideas. He wanted to use it as a weapon for death and destruction. And that was why, even though he was funding my work, I could never build it for him.

"It was then that I received a distress call from my worker robot Sal. He had become entangled in some wires. An electrical storm was brewing. We were struck by lightning. The lightning must have triggered my metal wave helmet, my body was destroyed, but my mind was transferred into Sal's robotic shell.

"Apparently, the good general had been constantly spying on me and was well aware of my transference into this robot body. He was overjoyed, you see, robots have no rights. The general could do anything he wanted with me now. The teleportal that I wouldn't give him as a human, he could now take from me now that I was a robot.

"He sent his men after me, but, with the help of some large hermit crab like creatures, I was able to elude Blanque's soldiers, at least… until I came to the city, which is where you came in." The robot, Professor Honeycutt, concluded.

"That's a sad story." My head turned quickly and I watched as I saw K-lynn barely opened her eyes in the dim lighting and yawned.

"K-lynn! You're awake!" Tori cried and hugged our best friend while she was still on my back.

"Don't scare us like that Sis." Donny sighed. "We don't know the limits of your powers and you overusing them like you had back in November isn't exactly helping us understand them too."

"So you are a magic child then, I haven't heard of a sighting of one in over thousands of years. You are quite the rare being." Professor Honeycutt told her.

"Please don't call me that." She whispered. "I already have many enemies who call me that, I don't need anyone else doing it too, please just call me my full name, Karalynn, or my nickname, K-lynn."

"My apologies Karalynn, I will remember that in the future." The robot replied.

Suddenly, something apparently dawned on the two leaders and they were quick to look at each other with hopeful smiles. "Are you guys thinking what we're thinking?" Kim asked.

"That an extra large serving of kung pao chicken would be real good right now?" Mikey asked hungrily as he licked his lips.

"I'll take a serving!" Ally waved her hand in the air, but let it down with both sets of hot-heads and leaders both glared down at them.

"The professor's teleportal, right?" Jade exclaimed.

"Right." Leo agreed. "If the professor here…"

"Can build his teleportal…" Donny continued.

"Then we can use it to go home!" Raph finished.

"It's almost a little scary that the three of you can do that." Sophie chuckled softly at the guys.

"Home…" Mikey dreamed off about that for a moment before he shook his head and looked back at the professor, who's said nothing yet as to whether he was okay or against the idea. "Don't get me wrong professor roboto, these sewers on your planet are nice, but they don't have that same sewer fresh stank our sewers have."

"I wonder how they keep their sewers so clean." Raph wondered aloud.

"Probably something to do with that!" Donny shouted and pointed behind us. From the area behind, we saw a bright light reflecting off the hallways. From down those same hallways, we saw these strange metal snake like arms that had giant boxes on them that opened and closed like our construction excavators, but were quite smaller, and grabbed at the garbage that fell from the same pipes we came from. Suddenly the lights flashed onto us and I looked beyond that to see the large machine that had a large, never closing mouth with millions of sharp blade like teeth on the inside that rotated a few million times a second.

"RUN!" Kim screeched and we took off down the tunnel. The robot cleaner though was fast and easily gained speed on us.

"It's gaining on us!" Ally shouted.

"Everyone get down!" K-lynn shouted and in the sudden urgency of the moment, we listened to her. She jumped from my back and levitated and shot a thick lightning bolt at the robot cleaner and the thing burst in flames that raced toward us. We all ducked and waited for the fire to hit us in the sudden moment of fear, but then realized that the flames never hit us. We all looked back and saw K-lynn had created an energy felid from her lightning and had stopped the blast. We watched as it raced in the other direction and soon simmered down until we saw the black walls the blast had blazed and stained.

"Well, those walls aren't clean enough to eat off of anymore." Tori commented and I sighed.

"We should probably get out of these sewers before someone finds us." I told the others. They nodded and K-lynn soon walked over to us. She looked fine and the marks we saw earlier today were gone.

"You feeling alright K-lynn?" Tori questioned when she reached us.

"Yeah, why?" The said girl asked in curiousness.

"Never mind, let's just go before we get in even more trouble." I sighed and we hurried up to the surface.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

It didn't take long to climb up the sewer tunnels on this planet to the surface, but it was hard to hide. Once we got up top, we saw that guards were everywhere, and apparently the shop keeper that was at the end of the alley saw us and told the troopers. We were long gone of course, but this was starting to get under my skin.

"These soldiers are fucken everywhere." Raph muttered in complaint.

"I hate it too Red, I wish we could just beat the crap out of them like we always do." Jade growled and took hold of his arm.

"Indeed, they are becoming and have become quite the problem." Professor Honeycutt agreed.

"We have to find a way out of the city, and fast." Kim noted.

"Right, Raphael, Jade, we're going to need some transportation." Leo told the two of them.

"Back in two." Raph waved and he was off with Jade at his heels.

"Um... I'll keep an eye on them." Mikey said suddenly and took off after him.

"Wait for me Mikey!" Ally cried out and hurried after him.

"Who wants to bet that while we wait, those two are not only going to get into trouble, but they're gonna try and find a snack?" I questioned. Most of the hands (other then the professor who had no idea what I was talking about at the time) raised up into the air quick then one of us throwing a shuriken.

"If I may ask, while we wait that is, Karalynn, are you the only known magic child alive? Or at least in your galaxy?" Professor Honeycutt asked, he was quite careful as he used the term 'magic child' and I was grateful for it.

"Yes, I honestly know no other person who is also a magic child, nor has anyone else on our world been labeled as one before me, and if there is no record of it, then it is more likely that if there ever was one before me, it would have been before civilizations were created."

"My word, that seems like an awfully long time ago. Will you answer another question for me however?"

"You just asked one, but I guess."

"What types were your parents? Do you know if they were pure magic or if any other type of human changed anything with how strong they were?"

"They were both from very strong family lines; both had few humans in the line, like maybe one or two at most, so they were mainly pure magic users. My mother was from the white family while my father was from the black family. The two of them had fallen in love and I was their single offspring before the Shredder killed them."

"Shredder?" Professor Honeycutt was now truly lost when it came to the bad guy of our planet.

"It's a long story Professor, better make yourself comfortable." Damien said. The few of us that were still left here all sat down and waited for the other four to get back with our ride, and in the mean time, we told the story of Shredder and how he ended up in each of our lives.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

I couldn't not fucken believe it. My brothers and their girlfriends came back a little while ago and ended up bringing back a _tank_ as our ride, a _fucken tank_. Can you fucken believe them? Ugg… gives me a headache just thinking about it.

"_Mère et Père-dessus, s'il vous plaît nous aider. Ne laissez pas ceci être la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. (1)"_ I whispered to myself as my red masked elder brother seemed to be enjoying his time in the driver's seat of this tank he nabbed with his girl friend seated happily on his lap.

"What did you just say K-lynn?" Tori questioned softly.

I sighed. "Just praying that we don't die and what not."

"Oh." She didn't know what to say after that and just settled for standing next to me as we cruised through the city.

"Nothing like riding in style!" Donny cheered as he looked over the controls of the tank with Sophie, who was just as entranced as he was.

"This technology is incredible; I wonder how this language would compare to ours?" She wondered allowed as she and Donny continued to fiddle with everything.

"Couldn't you two have boosted something a little more, I don't know, _conspicuous_?" Leo questioned harshly at Raph and Jade.

"Something that maybe would have blended in better would have been a bit more helpful then this you two." Kim scolded them as well. "A tank doesn't exactly fit in too well _at all!_"

"Kimmy! Take a chill pill would you?" Jade snorted. "This tank is like being invisible, right Red?"

"Yeah, it really blends that well, so stop freaking out about it." Her boyfriend and my brother finished and I sighed.

"Yeah, until they figure out it was stole." I whispered. Only my two friends at my sides heard me and nodded in agreement. I looked up then to look out of the tanks computer screens to look outside and saw we were passing by alright until one man pointed at us and then the rest of them started running at their tanks as well.

"_Merde. (2)"_ I hissed. "Guys, they know we're not one of them!"

"Yeah, real invisible." Leo crossed his arms as he made the comment with Kim standing angrily next to him with her hands on her hips, Jade and Raph only grinned back sheepishly at the two of them.

The tanks behind us started to gain speed and fired a few shots at one of us, most missed, but a single one hit our left wing, causing us to rock wildly back and forth. My friends and I, in our little corner, fought for keeping in our spots while we saw Professor Honeycutt being knocked back and forth between Leo and Mikey due to the rocking of the ship until he grabbed a hold of Mikey.

"Donny, Sophie! Fire back at them!" Kim shouted.

"Uh... stand by! Our D'Hoonnibian is a little rusty!" Sophie called out to her eldest sister.

"Donny, you and Sophie better figure out how to fire this fucken puppy or else we're gonna be smoked turtle meat in a can." Raph said angrily to Donny as he and Sophie continued to try and use the controls.

"Perhaps I can be of some service?" Professor Honeycutt made his way down from the back of the ship and held out his arm. His hand then suddenly changed into some sort of connection cable or some sorts. "One of the perks of this robot body." He started messing around with it and rotating the connecter in his arm and plugged it into the panel before him. After a moment or two, we heard some beeping that gave me a good feeling rather then a bad. "Yes, I have weapons control!"

Raph suddenly pulled a sharp curve on us and we ended up facing against another tank that was trying to cut us off. Raph drove full speed toward it and it put everyone on edge, but it more so put Leo and Kim in a pissed off moment.

"Raphael, you better not be playing chicken!" Kim nearly screeched at him.

"A turtle is never a chicken." He replied. The other tank before us then made a shot at us and Raph turned just in the nick of time so that it missed us and hit the tank behind us. I sighed and slide down to the floor with my friend.

"I don't know how much more my heart can take of this, I feel like I'm having heart attack over heart attack from my brother's antics." I groaned and leaned against Tori when she slid down with me.

"You're sure it's not your powers right?" Damien asked.

"Yeah, we don't need you shutting down on us when we have no idea what to do other then healing, and that might not be enough since we don't know anything around here." Tori agreed.

"I'm positive guys. _Ne vous inquiétez pas. (3)_ I'm just freaking out over my brothers' crazy actions."

"Are you sure your not talking about yourself, you can be pretty reckless yourself you know." Damien taunted me. I rolled my eyes at him and used his body to hoist me up.

In the time frame that I had spoken with my friends, apparently the others had taken out all of the tanks, but we were about to face and army that had all their guns pointed at us.

"Lets go, everybody out!" Leo called.

We all raced out of the back and jumped into an alleyway as we watched the troops pick over the wreckage. Leo and Kim made a few signs to us and we raced around the corner of the alleyway out of the sight of the troopers, since this alleyway would probably be one of the next places they would look.

I sighed. _We've got to get out of here!_

**Witch's Note:**

**Hey everyone! I'm back from my two month break and I'm ready to go with this new story! What did you think of the first chapter? I hope it was nice to you and I hope you all plan to leave me a nice Review about what you think and any other stuff you normally leave in them. **

**(In the Lair)**

"**Halloween! Your back! We're online again! And it's the second story!" Ally had nearly chocked me to death the moment I'd walked into the door and she had seen I'd posted the first chapter of story two. **

"**It's great to see you again Halloween." K-lynn said to me from the kitchen. She saw my suffocating predicament and came over and pried Ally's arms off me and gave me a gentle hug in return. "I've made some tea if you'd like some, is raspberry, your favorite."**

"**Thanks K-lynn, I could use a cup. It's still pretty cold where I live. We've had the wood stove going every night." I took the cup from her hands and sat at the island. **

"**But what about your swim team? I know it's in an inside pool and what not, but isn't that cold too." Damien questioned. **

"**Yes, and its horrible. Thankfully I only have swim for five more practices and the KVAC's, then I'm done for the season until next November."**

"**And by then we should be on story three, right?" Tori questioned. **

"**We should, if everything goes according to plan." I replied. I then yawned. "I think I'm going to head to bed, I'm kinda tired right now. I've been typing since the morning, along with the few chores I had to do, and I'm tired. I'll see you guys in the morning, I'm going to get as much sleep as I can since Raph and Jade will probably keep most of us up since its Super Bowl Sunday tomorrow."**

"**He's also invited Casey over." K-lynn sighed. "It's going to be a nightmare to clean up after that."**

"**Oh well, see you guys in the morning." I took off for my room above and hurried in to close the door and get changed. Once I was all set, I crawled into bed with my laptop under the covers with me so no one would dare try to take it from me, should any of the others try to.**

**(Out of the Lair)**

**Well, I guess we're back for season two guys. Halloween's told me its okay to tell you that more drama with the Black and White families will be discussed a bit more in this story then the last, due to more characters being added and what not (and no, I'm not allowed to tell you anything about them.) Anyway, dear readers of Halloween's work, we'll see you next week! ~ From Karalynn Black/White Hamato**

**Also, for those of you who like participating in my contests, a reminder to you all, the 'Dates' contest is the same as it was in the last story, but if you are new and don't understand this, please either read the witch's notes at the beginning of the first few chapters of the last story or PM me and I'll be happy to can't can't give me a date for now, however, so postpone on trying for now. I'll let you guys know when you can again.  
><strong>

**But the other contest besides the 'Dates' contest is a totally new on, this one is (if you remember from the Q's & A's in the last chapter of the last story) 'How Many Times Did Raph Swear?'. This contest will focus on how many times Raph swears per chapter. I think this one might be pretty easy for you guys, plus, the number probably should be higher then last story's due to Raph and Jade swearing _a lot_. As for what I consider swears, I except damn, hell, bitch, son of a bitch, fuck (and its variations) I think you all get where I'm coming from and can guess at what else would be considered a swear for the contest. This contest is open right now and i'd love for you guys to try and guess.  
><strong>

**Anyway, good luck to everyone with the new contests and please enjoy this story and send in Reviews and Questions for this stories Q's & A's chapter at the end!**

**Oh and lets not forget. What the hell did K-lynn say in this chapter?**

**(1) Mère et Père-dessus, s'il vous plaît nous aider. Ne laissez pas ceci être la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. = Mother and Father above, please help us. Do not let this be the biggest mistake of my life.**

**(2) Merde. = Shit.**

**(3) Ne vous inquiétez pas. = Do not worry.**

**Alright, I love you all, so be good and Review for me please!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	2. Smuggle Run

_The Black Ninja_

_Chapter 2: Smuggle Run_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

It had been a tiring thing, running around for hours on end while trying to escape those troops that were after us and Professor Honeycutt. We honestly had been all over the city nearly while trying to escape. Everyone was starting to slow down a bit due to fatigue and hunger.

Mikey and Ally were the worst of us all. I knew from our past that they couldn't help but always be hungry, and the others normally put with it due to their conditions. Mikey and Ally for some strange reason suffer always from an extreme metabolism case they each have, causing their stomach to need piles of food stuffed to the core in order for them to function normally, but when we end up away from home or they forget to eat, it weights down on their bodies heavily and they own stomachs try to steal what little nutrition it can find stored in the body, and they never had much of that due to them always having this metabolism problem, even as children. I'm not sure how it was for Ally, but I know that it was hard on Mikey when we were little. Donny didn't figure it out or diagnose it until Mikey was older and the need for food was higher due to the constant working he does for training with us.

In other words, we needed food for the two of them. I could see that Mikey was already starting to ware down a bit; his stomach was going off every minute. Ally wasn't too far behind him and with her body being smaller then his, she was able to hold out a little longer, but she needed it just as bad.

We were hiding in the dark corners of the street when we heard another tank of the federation pass by. They never seemed to notice us as we melted and hid in the shadows. Soldiers on food followed the tanks with flashlights attached to their guns. Once they had turned the corner, the small group of us that had separated from the rest returned and reunited with everyone that hid in the back alleyway.

"That's the fifth patrol we've seen in the last hour!" Leo exclaimed.

"Don't they have anything better to do?" Sophie questioned.

"Doesn't seem like it." Donny muttered.

I heard another stomach rumble again and I turned to look at Mikey and Ally, the two of them looked quite hungry and I could see their bodies were tiring because of it.

"Yeah, like eat?" Mikey suggested as he held his stomach. Mikey then started talking to his stomach as if it was a child. I honestly had no idea how that was supposed to help him, but whatever, if it helped him, then be my guest.

"We got an entire alien army after us and your thinking about your fucking stomach?" Raph and Jade both lashed out at Mikey.

"Well it's talking to me!" He yelled back. He placed his hands over his stomach and moved it as if he had drawn a face on it. "And its saying 'food, FOOD'!"

"I'm hungry too Kimmy." Ally said shyly to her eldest sister and lightly grasped her arm.

Kim sighed let her hand trail over her sister's face before she hugged her softly. "I know Ally, but you gotta try and hold out a little longer. We've got to find a way out of the city, then we'll work around to get food and other necessities."

"Okay Kimmy." Ally snuggled into her sister's hold and I saw a single tear fall from her eye that Kim whipped away.

"Kim's right, we need an escape plan." Leo said.

"We need to get off this planet quickly and quietly." The professor told us. "And that means smugglers. I believe I know of one particularly sleazy inn where we may obtain off world transport."

"Sounds like a plan." Leo agreed. "Lead on Professor."

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

The professor led us down many back way alleys until he brought us before a large run down area that seemed to have a ship or two at the back. It certainly didn't look like a place that the professor would come to, but I learned a long time ago to not judge people by their likes and dislikes, but by their actions and how they affect others.

"This doesn't exactly look like you kinda place professor." Raph stated as we all looked the place over from a distance.

"Uh, well… I'm very partial to the D'Hoonnibian spicy cheese disk they serve here… at least, I used to be." I heard him sigh as he looked down at his robot body and tapped his hand against the lower abdomen of his robot body.

"Whoa, alien pizza, what a concept." Mikey noted with a smile.

"Can we get some Kimmy? Leo?" Ally begged.

"Sorry Al, but we can't. We can't even go in there without be turned over to the federation." Kim replied to her.

"That's not a problem Kim." I told her. "Remember, the three of us can change your appearances and our own by our magic so long as you're close to one of us. We can change you into your human forms and then we can use some cloaks around here to get inside."

"You are able to do that?" The professor questioned. "May I see this process?"

"Lets find some other clothes first for my family, they normally don't wear clothes, so I won't change them until they get something on, or else we'll be seeing _a lot_ of skin." The professor nodded nervously and the others got set to work once they saw a clothes line behind them. We all grabbed a cloak and set about putting them on. Leo, Donny, Raph and Jade all grabbed red cloaks that were on the line that covered their bodies entirely and ran down to the ground. Damien grabbed a black cloak that was similar to the guys and Tori grabbed a white one that was, I guess a girl version since it stopped about the knees and was open to show the sides of her legs all the way up to her hip and was cut off and rolled up at the shoulders for the arms. From the scowl on her face, she didn't like it, but she kept quiet since it wouldn't be too long. Her other clothes she handed to Damien and he stashed them under his fat cloak. I also got a cloak that covered everything, but mine was gray. The professor had grabbed a lightly tan cloak that also covered all of his robot body. The rest of the girls and Mikey had the unfortunate luck to grab a pink version of the kind of clothing that Tori had grabbed. They scowled for the most part when they had grabbed them, but put them on anyway, all except Mikey who refused to ware it.

"I can't ware this!" Mikey cried as he pointed to it. "I can't!"

"What?" Donny questioned him. "It should fit just fine."

"These colors clash with my headband. It's a fashion nightmare!"

"To think, he's got the nerve to think about fashion in this situation." I muttered. "Mon idiot de frère… _(1)_"

"What did you say K-lynn?" Tori questioned softly.

"Nothing Tor, just muttering things to myself." Damien snickered at my comment and I snorted at him and looked back at my whining brother.

Sophie made her way over to the stubborn turtle and whispered loudly in his ear with a taunting voice. "Food Mikey…" he froze stiff at that. "There's food inside there… but to get to it, you have to live with putting on that outfit. No one will see, and we don't care. We're all hungry and tired, so the fast you get that outfit on, the faster you get food~."

Mikey quickly pulled the outfit over his head, and although he still scowled at wearing it, he didn't say a word more. I coughed into my hand and brought the attention of the others upon myself.

"Now that that's out of the way, may we proceed with changing you appearances? Mes frères? Mes amis? _(2)_"

"Come again?" Raph asked.

"I believe she said brothers and friends. I've heard her say the words a few times in French. I've been studying it a bit in my free time to understand her a bit more." Donny said. I looked over at my eldest brother and he nodded to me and I changed the others appearances with the assisted magic from Tori and Damien. All the others were changed into their human forms and the professor was turned into a small old man that we couldn't see beyond his cloak other then his hands. He looked at them in surprise and the others lowered their hoods for a moment to let the professor see what we had done.

"Amazing…" he whispered in pure amazement. "And… you have changed me as well?"

"It would have given us away if you were still a robot professor." Damien told him. "It's easier if you're a human so you blend in with our crowd better and it's not as easy to find us."

"I see." He muttered. He quickly ran over to a piece of broken glass that was against one of the walls and looked at himself. We didn't see him lower the top of his cloak, but we assumed we must have changed him to a similar version of what he looked like as a human. "Amazing Karalynn."

"We better move out professor, the longer we wait here, the more time it gives the federation to find us." Tori noted. Everyone else nodded and we made our way with the professor to the building.

As soon as we got inside, I saw Ally and Mikey were drooling over what apparently they saw was a bar with food. I sighed, I knew we had to get out of here, but we had to take care of Mikey and Ally's food problems too.

I pulled Tori back by her arm. "Hey, do me a favor." I pointed over at the hungry two and she nodded to me.

"Say no more K-lynn, I'll look after them and catch up with you two as soon as we can. I'll try to keep them form causing trouble." I smiled down at her and took off with the others. Damien looked back and saw only me coming and moved to stop when I kept pushing him forward.

"Keep going Dami, they'll catch up with us soon. Let's kept up a low profile for now." I let my slide up onto his and gave everyone around the image that we were a couple. I felt him stiff at that, but he nodded and kept moving.

**Tori's Point of View:**

I hurried and took the two transformed turtles over to the bar and stood behind them as they tried to order something. It seems they forgot though that we were on another planet and didn't know how to read D'Hoonnibian.

"Excuse me, garcon?" Mikey called out to the tall insect like, tan, four armed creature at the stove. The creature turned around to look at him and crossed both sets of arms. "I'll have what he's having." He pointed over at a customer that was next to him and the creature threw down a plate of some kind of pink… _something_ with eye balls and thin nerve like tentacles.

"Eww!" Ally screeched under her breathe and stepped away from the counter. Mikey joined her and as soon as we had made it a step from the bar, dark blue tentacles circled around us. A blue, fifties styled, six eyed tentacle creature that had its tentacles all over the three of us.

"Hey beautiful." He purred and place one of his real claw like arms around Mikey and Ally while the extra tentacles moved toward me. "Are you girls library books, because I'm checking you out." More of the tentacles moved our way and touch a few places where we didn't want to be touched, that was for sure.

"Hehe, I'm not a library book." Mikey said sweetly to him in a girly voice.

"Me neither." Ally told him, trying to avoid the tentacles.

"Get your arms and tentacles off of us now." I hissed at him. I think I must have been hanging around K-lynn too much. I'm getting angry like her.

"Oh, we got a feisty one." His attention focused on me and let go of the others and tried to bring me into his arms. "Don't fight me beautiful; you'll fall for me in the end."

I took a deep breath and did my best to smile and calm down. _Maybe I can use this guys 'too trusting of women' problem to my advantage_. Mikey and Ally watched from behind him with some tentacles still around them and took in the scene with surprise and wonder.

"I'm sorry, your right. And you _are_ pretty handsome." I did my best to flirt with him and kept him busy. Apparently it worked since he grinned and pulled me against him.

"Don't quit being feisty on my part though, I like that fire." He grinned

"My apologies then, I'm afraid I'm not feisty like fire, but more like… ice." I froze the moisture in the air so that it surrounded my entire foot and I brought it up and kicked him in the jaw. He was thrown to the other side of the room and I smiled at my handy work. I stood up from my spot and I felt my hood drop and that was when I heard Ally and Mikey gasp.

I then realized it too. K-lynn Damien and I had only bothered to change the appearances of everyone else since their green skin and a robot were very noticeable, but not three humans, so we assumed that so long as we kept out of the public eye and were seen with another group of humans, they may not put two and two together. But here I was standing in the middle of the room with the bartender looking right at me. He then turned to look over at the wanted posters behind him and he pulled out a phone. I then knew it was time to bolt.

"Ally! Mikey! Book it!" The three of us took off while the guy was on the phone. He shouted at us to stop, but we paid him no heed and hurried off to find the others.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

Our group was huddled inside of the building and we looked around at the smugglers. We had looked around ourselves earlier and the professor we let walk around himself to look for some smugglers. The professor finally came back over to us and pointed over at two smugglers in the back corner.

"I do believe these fine gentlemen can help us." The professor pointed over at them and showed us a large furred blue creature and a purple skinned, human shaped alien that sat bored-like in the back corner.

"We can do better." We all muttered together when we looked back at each other.

It was then suddenly that we heard screaming coming from the back, people were flooding in and federation troops with their guns came in. I slapped my forehead in frustration. _Please don't tell me…_

If I found out that Mikey and Ally were behind this, I'd kill them.

"Man they let _anybody_ in this place." Raph muttered and opened his cloak just enough to reach for his sai when Leo stopped him and Kim stepped in front of him to make sure that no one saw his weapon, or _anything else_. Raph released his cloak and took his hand off his sai and we watched as the federation stormed in.

It was in that time that I saw Mikey, Ally and Tori rejoin our group. I turned and looked at them angrily but the two turned turtles pointed over at Tori and she sadly looked at me.

"What happened Tori?" I questioned her when I got right next to her.

"It was an accident K-lynn, some guy was hitting on us and I knocked him out. No one paid me any mind until my hood came off and the guy at the counter recognized me. We never bothered to change our appearances while we did change the guys' and the girls and Professor Honeycutt's. I'm really sorry."

"I don't blame you Tori; we'll remember this for the next time. Now lets go, Leo's taking the others to the back door." She nodded and the two of us caught up with the other who were backing up to the door just as federation came in that way. They pointed a gun at Mikey's back.

"You! Get back in there!" One of the soldiers snapped at him.

Mikey turned around and face him with his voice high pitched again. "You couldn't possibly hit a lady, but you know, a lady could hit you!" Mikey suddenly whipped out his nunchuck and hit away the guy's weapon before he knocked him out and back against one of the walls.

"You go girl!" One of the waitresses called out before more troops huddled in.

"Don't hate me because I'm beautiful." Mikey told him with his hands on the side of his head and hip.

"Troopers attack!" One of the men shouted and launched them all at us. Us three magic users released the hold we had on our friends and siblings and they turned back to normal and threw off their cloaks. They drew their weapons and charged right into battle.

I didn't want to hurt them too seriously and I wanted to save the little energy I had so I resorted to fighting my enemies the old way, ninja style. Many soldiers came at me from all sides and I jumped to my feet and twirled on my hands. Most of them were knocked back or the weapon was knocked out of their hands so that I could knock them out a second later. The numbers though kept increasing and I had to upgrade my abilities to knock more of them back. I used the same ability Tori used from time to time with her hands glowing and knocking out pressure points and destroying tissues. At one point I was back and back with Tori and the two of us were striking points on their bodies in large numbers, but they still continued to come forward at us.

It was then that all of us were nearly pressed up against each other's back with the professor in the middle of all of us. We were going to protect him with all we had if he was the only option we had to get back home to Daddy, that and we just can't just run out on him for all he's done for us.

Right as the men were about to fire, another explosions came from behind them and we saw dinosaur like creatures come in and start shooting up the place and taking on the federation. While they were fighting with each other, we grabbed the professor and bolted out of the direct fire and hid behind a counter.

"Who invited the dinosaur jackasses?" Jade hissed as she looked over the counter.

"Triceritons," corrected the professor. "A ruthless and war like race, they're sworn enemies of the federation. I simply can't imagine what they're doing here." One of the triceriton creatures then found us when it looked over the counter. Leo and Kim kicked him back and knocked him out.

We all fanned out form there and tried to escape the two different sides that were attacking at us. I stuck with Tori and Damien as we escape the fire and soon found ourselves fighting against both sides again.

"All aboard the turtle express!" Donny called out to us. Everyone rushed out to him and got on top of the table that he and Sophie was on. We then turned to wait for Leo, Kim and the professor when we saw that a shot fired separated the two and when the two stopped to grab the professor, he was grabbed and thrown to the other side of the room where more triceritons were waiting and moved him further from. I threw my own powers out at him and halted his body in the air. At the same time I rose all the weapons that everyone had in the air. The place was only littered with us and the two apposing parties now, not innocent lives were around that would be hurt. I then activated the self-destruct systems on the guns that floated in the air. My marks glowed as I did so and the guns started beeping and everyone froze.

"Magic child! What are you doing? Do you plan to kill us all?" One of the soldiers shouted at me from the federation side. I saw the triceriton side stiffen at what they said about me being a magic child.

"No, I only plan to do away with you." I replied calmly.

"K-lynn! What the _hell_ are you doing?" Leo hissed at me. I ignored him and continued to glare down at both parties.

"I have no intention of my friends and family being killed by this attack, but I do plan to harm and or kill the lot of you should you get in our way." I narrowed my eyes at the lot of them. "We have someone back home who's waiting for us and we can't afford to be here, so we must leave, and the professor is the only way home for us. Stand in our way and be killed or leave now and escape with your lives to live another day." I raised my two arms into the air and clenched my hands to the point where my bones nearly locked as they still hung open and my hands shook. "Tori, Damien, a shield over us if you please." The two quickly did as I asked with no other questions and hard expressions on their faces.

It was only then that I heard the faster sounding beeping from below us and I then remember that Donny and Sophie had set a self destruct onto a gun that was against the bottom of the table. The professor finally reached us and the others grabbed onto him and suddenly the gun went off and the soldiers ran for it outside of the building.

It was then that I felt the rest of the guns go off and the building went up in flames. During the explosion, I felt the heat throw our table further and the professor was knocked off our table. I sent out my powers to him and stopped him from hitting the ground, but just as I was about to the triceritons grabbed him when floated just above their ship and our table crashed.

I groaned as I felt that I had taken a good hit, but I jumped up and felt the electricity run through my body and I was about to shoot it at the ship when Damien jumped up and clamped his hand down on my out stretched hand and he took the electrical shock in, his own black marks appearing on his own body, exactly like mine when both sets were glowing, but his were only black rather then both black and white. This was the first time he'd used an element like that, at least, to my knowledge.

"If you shoot lightning at the ship, the professor will be lost too when it implodes, especially with that amount of lightning you had stored in your body." He grimaced and hunched over and coughed harshly, blood spattered as his breathing became harsher. He was going though the same stages I'd gone through my first night I used lightning, back in November. His body was shutting down to adapt to the new abilities he could use.

It took me a long time to figure that out, but now I know. Our bodies needs rest every time we discover a new power out in the real world and use it, but in the case of more powerful moves or elements we use, like lightning or ice or combining elements, our bodies need to shut down for some amount of time, and the more power we have due to our lineage, the longer we're out for. With me being the magic child, that a long time, though I don't think it will be as long with Damien due to him only being a violet magic user and only one of his parents was a violent magic user, but he's still pretty strong.

It was only then that my attention was brought back to the fact that the professor was taken from us and Damien was down for the count because of me forcing lightning through his system. He collapsed from the effect his body was putting on him, but he refused to drift into unconsciousness, his eyes still stayed open as if he was still trying to stay away after being up for an entire week.

"Sleep Dami, listen to me and sleep." I whispered to him as I crouched by his body. He looked up at me tiredly. "Trust me, you'll feel better after you rest. Once you come too, we'll have a great old battle for you to face." He nodded softly and the closed his eyes, he drifted away and his body and powers then took over and his body started to adapt. The blood must have been from the lightning getting too close to his heart so soon without practice with it at all.

"Damien!" Tori screeched and rushed over to him. She grasped his hand and placed her hand against his neck to feel for a pulse. She found a strong one and gasped.

"I know you're shocked at this Tori, but for now we have to keep moving. Damien will be fine. He's going into the state that I was in back in November, but I know his will be shorter then mine was, and he strong, knowing him, he'll be up before the day's done." I pulled his body away from her and helped get him onto my back. When he was secure, Tori jumped to her feet and started to heal him, but she freaked and cried when she saw that wouldn't work on her adoptive brother. I saw realization hit her face and she looked down at the ground.

"He'll be fine." I assured her again.

"Hurry up you guys!" Ally shouted and the two of us looked to see them rushing off at the end of the alleyway where a large old run down vehicle was floating and everyone was inside of it (with the exception of Mikey and Ally in the side car.)

"I think we'll fly ourselves." I mumbled. Tori nodded behind me and we flew up into the sky while the guys blasted forward in the ship. It took them a little while to control the ship, but soon Donny had it under control.

We followed after them and watched them fly after the professor over a large forest. We easily caught up with them eventually just to see some triceritons pop out of the trees and start shooting at the ship my brother's were using.

"Tori! Can you shoot them out of the sky? My hands are a little full at the moment!" My best friend nodded to me and she sucked the moisture out of the air and formed ice spears around her. When she received this ability is unknown to me, but I'll ask her about that later. She threw her arm forward and the spears flew ahead.

The patrol of three triceritons were crushed in the explosion since they couldn't avoid the trees my family was driving through and the ice spears Tori threw at them at the same time. I saw them all fade into an explosion of one of the patrol members, and then I saw two fell.

It was only then that I saw one last one emerge from the smoke, racing on the machine it was riding on and jumped onto my brother's ship. He tore the thing apart and Tori threw another spear at him. She hit him dead on and he fell off the ship and into the forest below, but he had already done what he needed to do. My brothers and the girls' ship was going down.

I growled and sent out my levitation powers to them and the ship slowed and set itself down in an open spot in the field. It looked like everyone was alright for the moment and they emerge from the ship. I sighed when I knew they were okay and turned back to my best friend while I carried my other one on back and shifted him my arms so I wouldn't drop him.

"Let's go help them out Tori." I told her. She nodded and the two of us dropped from the sky and suddenly then slowed ourselves when we got close to the ground. Everyone seemed to be alright and was running off into the woods.

"Common!" I heard Sophie shout as she turned and waved at us and continued to run. "The professor is this way!" Tori and I quickened our paces and soon caught up with the others just as they reached a battle field. Federation troops and triceriton soldiers fired their laser guns at each other and every other man fell.

"Man, what the hell did we get ourselves into this time?" Raph muttered.

"Looks like everything under the fucking moon Red." Jade growled happily with him as she looked over at the battle field. "I'm feeling like its time for some ass kicking."

"The professor is inside that ship!" Sophie called as she looked at Donny's tracker.

"Then we better get going! Common Copper!" Raph and Jade were the first ones to jump toward the battle line and take down some of the enemies. With so many of them around, all I could do was defend while Tori kept us safe with her ice attacks and her jabbing most of the triceritons and federation with her fingers by hitting their pressure points.

At one point I saw that the remaining troops from the triceriton side were finally retreating to their bunker. I called out to the others and we all rushed toward it. I saw that Raph and Jade were able to make it inside first and the door shut. We waited for only a moment or so before the door opened again partly and the rest of us were able to get inside.

Once inside, I finally deemed it safe enough to rest so I stood down on the ground and Tori helped me set Damien on the cold floor of the bunker. It was only then that I realized that Tori still had on her clothes from where we were hiding out and I handed her back her clothes. She seemed pretty happy to get them back and rushed behind a few crates to get changed. Once she had the horrible excuses for clothes off of her, she threw back the clothing and I used it as a pillow for Damien.

"I don't understand, why would a cargo bay be in a bunker?" Kim questioned.

"It's not right." Leo agreed. It was then that the area shook and we all held onto something as the building shook.

"Maybe because it's not a bunker!" Donny shouted over the noise.

"We're on a triceriton ship!" Sophie explained before she screeched from more shaking of the area around her. Donny took hold of her and she snuggled into him and calmed down and soon our ride was a bit smoother.

"I think I'm gonna be sick Kimmy." Ally whinnied and held her stomach.

"Hang in there Als!" Jade called.

It was then that our room shook again, but this time, we were all thrown to the wall. I used my powers to keep me put and I held onto Damien who I kept from lurching forward in his sleep with my body. Tori must have done the same thing, because I didn't see her thrown out from behind the crates.

"Uh… I didn't know that there were any girl dinos here too." I looked up at my youngest older brother and saw that he had Tori's bra in front of him. I heard her scream and the bra suddenly came to like and slapped him across the face before it blasted at a speed I couldn't even see down to Tori.

"Vous êtes morts grand frère. _(3)_" I muttered softly. "Surtout depuis que vous avez vu son soutien-gorge. _(4)_"

"Guys! Check this out!" Donny called from the window.

"We're in space!" Sophie whispered loudly as she looked over her boyfriend's shoulder.

It was then that the ship shook violently again and Tori floated out of her hiding spot after she wan changed and I looked above us. There was a large crack in the side of the ship and it suddenly burst open. Crates and what not flew toward it and some of my friends and family did too. I used my powers to hold them back and they were kept from the pull of the open void outside of the ship while a large crate stopped them from behind pulled out any longer when it filled in the crack.

I looked up at all them, happy to see them alright, but it was then that I heard Damine's breath weaken and I took in a breath myself, only to find that there was little air left in the cargo hold. I used my magic to filter air through to Damien as he rested and Tori soon understood what was going on and meditated to slow down her breathing and heart rate. I joined her with my powers keeping Damien breathing.

I didn't exactly noticed when the others joined us, but I know they did at one point when they realized they had to save their breath.

**Witch's Note:**

**Finally, took me long enough! Sorry this took me longer then normal people. I was locked out of Fanfiction like everyone was when this chapter was supposed to get up and I've been extremely busy over the last few hours and I've gotten less sleep then normal over that. So I'm tired and I'm gonna take a nap while the others scream at each other. Bye!**

**(In the Lair)**

**I was knocked out on the couch with my laptop in my hands while Tori ended up chasing Mikey around the lair with a knife in her hands. She was determined to kill him no matter what the cost since he saw her bra. At lease he didn't see her top half naked or anything. **

"**Tori!" K-lynn called out to her. "Running around and trying to kill him isn't exactly going to work! Be thankful it was just your bra and not your body!" At that mention of what could haven happened, Tori screeched and dropped to the ground and her arms circled around her. **

"**Jeese, can't even take a break and she's trying to kill people." Damien muttered. He turned to K-lynn. "So Halloween's still asleep?"**

"**Yeah, I'm surprised she's still been able to keep going with all of this stuff going on. Her Dad woke her up twice when she was sleeping for reasons he thought she was awake already, but that KVAC meet and waking up at horrible times really wore her down." K-lynn replied to her. "At least she gets the next week off after this Friday so she can get some more typing and rest."**

"**That's good to hear." The two watched as Tori still refused to get up from her spot and Mikey slowly walked over to them, being weary of the flushing girl. **

"**So, Halloween's gonna put an end to this battle between the two of us right?" He questioned. **

"**Yeah, mean Tori isn't a nice one." Ally agreed. Without us noticing she had snuck up behind us. "And I wanna go out shopping for goodies with her again! I'm hungry!"**

"**Easy Ally, the stuff I'm baking in the oven is nearly done. I've got sugar cookies with red sugar on them for the holiday. I'm not a obsessive fan of the holiday like Halloween, but I think it's a good way to appreciate the ones you love and the friends you cherish." K-lynn told her and led the rest of them over to the kitchen. **

"**Do I smell you cookies K-lynn?" Raph called. **

"**Hush up Raph! Halloween's sleeping!" Donny yelled. **

"**Yeah, you think Red or I care?" Jade hollered back. **

"**Enough, all of you!" Kim snapped at us and everything went silent. **

"**We're going to stay quiet for Halloween so she can get her rest. Now all of you go grab something to eat and go about what you were doing before." Leo ordered. Everyone agreed and grabbed all of the three batches that K-lynn had in the oven and she sighed before she prepared another set to go in next and the others all walked off. **

"**This is going to be a long day." She muttered. **

"**It always is." Damien grinned and the two of them laughed softly to try and avoid waking me up. **

**(Out of the Lair)**

**Wow! I love these cookies! Oh right, I have to give you guys a message. Hope you all enjoy your valentines day! Now I'm gonna go eat my cookies with Mikey! ~ From Alison Mora**

**I'll see you guys next Sunday (hopefully I'll have the chapter up on time then) and I can't wait for the next chapter. You guys all know what happens in the TV series, but do you know what I planned? A large prison break, and someone gets away…**

**Oh that reminds me! What the hell did K-lynn say?**

**1. Mon idiot de frère… = My idiot brother…**

**2. Mes frères? Mes amis? = My brothers? My friends?**

**3. Vous êtes morts grand frère. = You are dead older brother.**

**4. Surtout depuis que vous avez vu son soutien-gorge. = Especially since you saw her bra.**

**Alright you guys, you know the drill! Send in Reviews, Questions, and you're guesses on how many times Raph swore. I won't start up the date contest for another couple chapters, so you guys will have to wait on that (those of you who are in anyway.)**

**See ya and love you!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	3. Separation

_The Black Ninja_

_Chapter 3: Separation _

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

It had been a few hours or more at least since we had lost the oxygen in the hanger. I had Tori, Damien and I all breathing in oxygen if we ran out of air to process in our lungs (especially since Damien needed time to get through his change and new powers that he was going through.) I used my powers sparingly by making enough for the small environment around the three of us and my siblings so if case they needed more air, they would have it. And with Damien out, he couldn't control his breathing like we are now so he'd only be able to breathe the air.

I suddenly heard a door off in the distance open. The triceritons were coming. Everyone continued to still their breathing as we heard approaching our group. I could start to hear their voices and how the haul had been breeched.

"Sir!" I heard one of them call. "Stowaways!" We heard the moving of boxes and what not, so my guess was that they found us.

"This chamber had no atmosphere," another one noted. "They can't possibly be alive." I heard their foot steps get closer, and I guess one of them decided to touch at one of us since I felt someone enter the first zone of my felid. I had created filled with oxygen. The triceriton gasped when he could breathe and stepped back.

"Get you fucking claws off me." I heard my hot-head brother snap.

"Fricken dino." I heard Jade hiss.

"Alive!" Another triceriton cried. "But how?"

"It's called Chi-gon." Leo stated.

"Internal breathing." Kim added in.

"Our ninja training teaches us how to slow our breath and heart rate." Donny told them.

"Which allows us to survive with a lacking atmosphere around us, at least, for a while that is." Sophie explained.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for a taste of good old oxygen!" Mikey exclaimed. I heard him just to his feet after he had taken a large breath of the air.

"Triceritons don't breathe oxygen; we breathe a hardy mixture of nitrogen and sulfur. It doesn't make any sense that you could breathe normally in this atmosphere. Unless…" I heard him pause for a moment. "The magic child and the other magic users of course, its you that keep these creatures alive."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that the triceriton was looking right at me. "So what of it?" I said under my breath, careful not to take much in.

His face hardened as he looked at me before he turned on his communicator. "Get me eleven atmosphere converters, this magic spell won't last for long. Take the turtle creatures to interrogation and the detention block. The Prime Leader will want to see these three."

There was nothing I could do, all my magic was being used just to keep the guys alive and breathing until those converters got here. I could feel Tori's nervousness next to me and she opened her eyes filled with fear. I hushed her under my breath as more triceritons stormed in and started grabbing the weapons of my siblings and their close friends and my own weapon. They shoved some converters onto our belts and placed a wire into each of our mouths, just behind our teeth.

With the converters in, I was finally able to release my magic and take a real breath of air from the machine attached to my belt. I would've fought, but my brothers and the girls and Damien for the time being were too close to gun point and I wouldn't be able to protect and heal them all. I was quiet as they led us away and one threw Damien over their shoulder.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

We were taken on a small ride on one of the ships. We were all seated together in our own little groups. Each of the guys were by one of their girls, with the exception of Kim and Leo not being together still. Tori and I had grabbed onto Damien after he was thrown into the ship and we kept him comfortable and safe from the triceritons that watched us constantly.

I had my powers back now, but there was no way I could get away with using them. There were too many tricertons around, and if I had managed to get ride of the lot of them, we still would have to find our way around this _empire_ to find the professor, our only ticket home to Mom and Daddy, and we had no idea where he was, but we did know he was being held by the head triceriton, Prime Leader Zanramon. The soldiers that kept us prisoner had questioned about what should be done with us and the professor reviled that he knew us. So now Zanramon wanted to keep us locked up in the detention facility and alive so that the professor would make his machine for him. (Not exactly what we had in mind.)

I felt that the ship was flown down to the middle of an area and we saw the doors open before us. A large gray courtyard was before us with multiple large search lights on.

"Prisoners move out!" One of the beasts called. My brothers and the girls stood from their seats and slowly made their way out while arguing with the tricertions. I carried Damien on my back with Tori helping me and we made our way to the front of the ship when we were stopped by one of the soldiers.

"The Prime Leader wishes to see the three of you magic users, especially you magic child." He pushed us back into the ship and forced us to sit down. I felt tears slip from my eyes as my brothers and the girls were taken further away and they finally saw that we were being taken somewhere else. My brothers flipped out and tried to run back to the ship, but the door closed itself and we had taken off to another area.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It wasn't long after that we were separated from my brothers and the girls when we were taken to the largest ship out of the large lot of them. We were taken off the ship and led down a series of hallways that led us to a large triangular conference room. Statues of a certain triceriton, most likely this Prime Leader Zanramon, were everywhere along the walls that extended up to the ceiling of the strange conference room. At the end of the strangely shaped triangle table, the only piece of furniture I saw in the room, the three of us stood (well, Damien was still out of it so Tori and I still carried his arms over our own) and before us was six higher up leaders in their republic, and then at the end of the table was a single triceriton that was in different clothing then the rest and had a dark red sin completion compared to the other triceritons brighter yellow-orange completion. This must have to Zanramon or else I don't know what else to believe.

"Ah, so these three are the magic user," the red triceriton said. "Tell me, which one of you three is the magic child?"

"This one is Prime Leader." One of the triceritons shoved me out further then Tori and Damien. Tori was basically shoved to the ground under the weight of her brother and I glared back at the triceriton behind me. Once he saw my glare, he backed off and pointed his gun at me.

"Put that weapon down this instant captain!" Zanramon ordered. The weapon lowered and I turned back to the triceriton that had cast the order. "You will not point your weapons at our guests."

"Then why do we feel like prisoners?" Tori hissed. One of the triceritons moved over to hit her while she held Damien in her arms and she protected him with her body when he raised his hand to hit her. I jumped before them and growled. Sparks jumped off my body and angry bolts and the triceriton jumped back and pointed his weapon at me again.

"What did I tell you about those weapons? I am trying to make a peaceful pack with these powerful beings!" Their Prime Leader shouted. His fist collided harshly to the table and anything on it, like the leader's water glass, jumped and fell over. "All men with arms leave the room and do not return until this meeting is over!"

"Yes… Prime Leader." The reluctant guards left the room and I helped Tori back to her feet and helped support Damien.

"My deepest apologies for them magic child, magic users. They don't know the difference between a peaceful and dreadful meeting." The red triceriton rose from his seat and walked over to us. "Do you really have as much power as they say? Can you really control all the powers in the universe?"

"Why would I answer that?" Zanramon seemed to still for a moment in fear before he redeemed himself and walked around the three of us and his table of higher ups below him.

"Then let me ask another question. What does full citizen ship under tricertion rule sound to you?"

"Why would we want that?"

"We know you are running from the federation. If you help us triceritons out, then we'll help you out, by protecting you here in the triceriton home world and you'll have all rights as a citizen, and even more being what you are. Magic filled beings are rare on our world, and since the beginning of my ancestors' rule over the triceritons, the numbers have gone down."

"Is that really all that surprising to you? When you try to force together to people against their will to create some creature that more powerful then the next, the magic dies out of them and they are left no more then a simple labor grunt." I rolled my eyes at his stupidity, but then again, very few people know about this, even Tori and Damien would have been clueless. I'll have to fill them in on the laws of magic one day.

"Your powers and you knowledge would greatly help my people." He added on. "For so many generations, we have been clueless to many of our nature due to their magic and its limits and restrictions, but you know the rules, you know its history. I will personally guaranty your safety from the federation, all of you and any you ask for, should you assist me."

"Again, I ask, why would we want that?" I questioned him again. "None of the federation worlds are our homes. They mean nothing to us."

"So you're not from the federation? Interesting…" He mumbled and finally stopped circling us and sat down. "Then where are you from?"

"I refuse to tell you where, but I will say that it's very far from here. We were somehow transported with my family to D'Hoonnib and we met up with Professor Honeycutt. We thought he would be our ticket home, so we stuck with him when he was attacked by the federation. It was only until a few hours ago that we were separated. You have the professor off somewhere here, close to you bit hidden, and my siblings and their girlfriends off in the detention area, or as we call, prison."

It was then that I saw the Prime Leader give me the first glare to us. He had mostly been trying to stay on peaceful terms, but I was making it extremely difficult for him. He sighed and once again rose from his chair and walked over to where he was standing right next to us.

"Then how about this proposition? The professor is having a hard time creating the teleportal. If you and your two friends help him, I'll keep you siblings alive and they will be safe, and once the teleportal is finished, I'll allow all of you to go home, so long as you, magic child, keep contact with the triceriton republic, and help us should we need you help again."

He giving us a narrow escape way to get home, only if we abided by his strongly set rules. There was no way I could agree to them, but it might be the only way to buy us some time until a plan comes to mind where we can help my brothers and the girls escape, and get away with the professor and go home to Mom and Daddy.

"K-lynn! You can't!" Tori hissed under her breath in deep worry. I nodded to her.

"But we don't have a choice right now Tori, just go along with it for now until we can come up with something else." I whispered back.

"Hey you two! Stop whispered like that!" One of the other triceritons called.

"No, no, let them talk it out, let them decide." Zanramon told them. "They have many things to think about right now, they have that right." The rest of the other members hushed and Zanramon let us be as we talked.

"We also need time for Damien to complete his change, the lightning ability is settling into his system right now, so we need to keep him safe and un-bothered. We've actually been lucky so far as for him not to be woken up."

"Does something bad happen when that does happen?"

"The power could stop mid-process and electrocute his heart and it could explode." She gasped loudly and started to cry. "We have to keep him safe for now until we can full strength with all of us well and at full fighting capability. And that could be a little while."

"So we have to listen to them for now?" She questioned sadly now. I whipped away her tears and nodded.

"Only for now." She nodded back painfully and swallowed a hard lump in her throat.

I looked back over a Zanramon and he was waiting patently for my answer. "We agree to your terms." He nodded and called the guard back in and told them to take us to the room where the professor was. We were led out with a heavy lead like feeling on my heart.

_I hope I did the right thing._

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It was a short while before we were led to where the professor was apparently being stored in the facility. Upon entering the door, we saw that many mechanical parts were left out for the professor and two more guards were left at the door for him.

The guards that led us here motioned us inside and it was only then that the professor noticed us. "Oh my! Karalynn! Victoria! Damien! How are the three of you here? What happened to you friends?"

"My brothers and the girls are in the detention facility. As for the three of us, the Prime Leader made us a deal to help you and he would allow the finished teleportal to take us home to Earth." I helped Tori over to a spot where we led Damien to a table and laid him down and I hurried over to the professor and whispered to him, "we'll have to work for him right now, and we can place small hidden explosives after we get to earth."

"I still can not risk countless lives with this machine. I should have never invented this dreadful machine." If it had not been for the fact that the professor was a robot, he would have wept.

"Then we'll just have to find a way out of this professor. We'll figure out something, lets build a fake one for now just to fool the trceritons." I told him.

"But what if they are still able to get my design?" The professor carried on. "Oh, I don't know what to do Karalynn, but I can not let my invention fall in the evil hands of the triceritons or the federation!"

"I don't know then professor, I guess we'll just have to keep going along with thing and hope for a miracle."

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It was a few days since we were placed in the same room as the professor and the guards were at our door. Our small confined area was a little painful since it reminded me of when I was little and confined to our home, not even being allowed to roam the sewers without the protection of Daddy. Damien was still out on the table we had left him on and Tori and I had assisted the professor in anyway that we could; and if we couldn't, we'd be watching Damien or resting ourselves.

Right now we were actually resting right now; we had all decided to take a nap while the professor was buying time with building and then destroying the machine he was supposed to build. On the single table that was left off to the side that we had placed Damien on, was our only bed. The triceritons had brought pillows and blankets for us, but we still had to deal with the hard surface of the tables.

Surprisingly the three of us were able to fit. I slept on one side and Tori on the other with us curling up into Damien (since he wasn't exactly going anywhere anytime soon.) It was easy enough to sleep with him as our pillow and most of our warmth.

Though I will admit that I woke up this time to a strange feeling, I felt contained around my chest area. When I looked down to check and see if there was anything wrong, I felt my flash flush so red and got so hot. I had somehow moved up on the bed a bit so that I was no longer face with Damien's chest, but his face was in front of my chest, _correction_, his face was_ in_ my chest. As I've been told before, a woman's breasts were the softest pillow in the world, and Damien, unknowingly, was nuzzling into mine. Somehow in his sleep he had also wrapped his arms around me to prevent me from escaping.

I whinnied as I tried to pull away and I felt the flush become so much redder and hotter on my face. I felt it spread to other areas of my body and my eyes were wide. Damien wouldn't let me go, when I tried to move, he just snuggled more in-between them.

"Tori!" I hissed under my breath. She gave a incoherent sound and turned around in her sleep. "_Tori!"_ This time I didn't give her time to try and reply, with my magic, I shoved her off the table and I heard her shout as she hit the floor.

"Hey! What's the big-oh my God!" She first had looked angry, but once she had seen the scene between her brother and me, her jaw dropped. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Help me out of here!" I held out my hand for her to grab, even in the form of comfort would have been helpful for me. I groaned as Damien's face slid further between my breasts and more… _inappropriate _thoughts started to enter my mind. _No! I shouldn't be thinking about this! I'm only sixteen!_

Sadly my teenage mind wouldn't do away with the thoughts that came into my head. My breathing became harder under the pressure of my over crazed hormones started to take control of my body. As much as I hated to admit it, as much as this embarrassed me and I hoped Damien never found out, but I was enjoying this. I had to rub my legs to deal with the throbbing that I felt down in that _no-no area_.

"Tori! Help me!" I hissed out again and caught her attention. She then started to giggle and backed away slowly.

"Naw, I'll just video tape this and show it to the girls at a later date. If I show you brother's they'll kill him _and_ me." She whipped out her phone and started video tapping the two of us.

"_TORI!"_ I was freaking out and I didn't know what to do. I never had this problem before, so this was a totally new area for me to deal with.

I suddenly gasped and felt a rushed feeling of lust run through me and I looked wearingly down at the young man's face that was stuffed into my chest. Even with my shirt on, it was a lower cut one so Damien had his face over the top of that and he reached the pure skin. His lips were mumbling and moving and I felt them move on the tender skin there. I didn't know if I could deal with much more of this.

I then felt his body stretch and he slowly moved his head out of my chest before he looked around him. Before he could see me next to him and figure out anything, I rolled off the bed and used my powers to stop my fall before I culled into a ball and let my face and body takes its course with dealing with these feelings and what not.

"Holy crap! You're even more red then a beat! And that's pretty red!" Tori exclaimed giddily and quietly as she faced her cell at me with the video on.

I shoved her way from me. "Tori!"

"Damn, what happened?" We both turned up from where we were hiding behind the side of the table and Damien was finally up and what not. He looked down at us and gave us a confused looked with a tilt of his head to the side. "What are you two doing down there? Where are the others? Who are the dinos at the door? What is the professor doing? How long was I out?"

"One question at a time Damien Oliver!" Tori snapped at him. She sighed. "Jeese, this is so unlike you to ask so many questions all at once. I'll answer them. We were captured by these creatures called triceritons that we apparently made a deal with to help the professor build the teleportal so that we can all be sent home so long as K-lynn keeps contact with these guys; the others are in a detention facility while we were sent here due to our abilities. Those dinos are the triceritons and you were out for a few days max."

"I… think I see." He mumbled. "What's the plan? And can I get something to eat?"

"Here, it's leftover from what the triceritons brought us. It's not the most edible, but it keeps you on your feet." He gladly took the food from my hands and started to eat it no problem, and I was happy that I was over what happened for the most part. "And the plan for now is to wait until something happens so that we can act."

"So you just want us to wait?" He questioned softly again.

"Yeah, hold tight for now and just wait a bit."

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Another few more days or something had passed, I wasn't entirely sure due to the fact we had no way to tell time right now in this galaxy. But it's been a long while, I know that. There hasn't been much for us to do since the professor didn't want us doing much, so we were mostly left on our own while he continued to make mistakes and keep the triceritons from getting the teleportal.

It was only a little while after we had woken up that the Prime Leader Zanramon came storming in and was angry at the professor and ourselves. He started to complain about how we weren't doing a thing, but then it took a turn for the worst when he said that one of my brothers or the girls were to be executed.

"You could have saved them." He mocked us before he turned on the screen and saw that my brothers and the girls weren't there. The dark cell was empty, and if it hadn't been for the fact that I knew my brothers and the girls were still in danger, I would have laughed.

"Guards!" Zanramon called. "Subdue those terrapin creatures! Do not let them escape!"

"_What should we do with them once we catch them Prime Leader?"_ The guard asked on the other end of the line.

Zanramon looked over at us for a moment before he grinned back at the screen. "Send them to 'the games'. I'll be bringing the professor and the magic users to show them what happens when you cross me."

I felt my eyes narrow at him, he was a slippery one that Zanramon, but we didn't plan to play by his rules for much longer, oh no, soon, it would be our turn to take control.

**Witch's Note:**

**Oh my God! Finally! I am so sorry for the late update everyone! I would have had this up much sooner, but things have been chaotic with vacation and spending time with family and I've had less then a few hours each day to my laptop, and horrible internet connection at times while I'm up here with my grandparents. But oh well, that life. **

**I hope you loved this chapter, I know I did. Especially the moment with K-lynn and Damien before he woke up!~**

**(In the Lair)**

"**Leave me alone!" K-lynn cried as she took off in the Lair. **

"**Come back here and tell us how everything happened!" Jade shouted. **

"**I wanna hear the story of how Damien kissed your chest!" Ally cheered. **

"**You can't escape us K-lynn! We saw the video!" Sophie called out evilly. **

"**There's no where to hide. Come out, come out Girly." Kim was the most evil out of the lot of them as they chased her around the Lair and I stood back with Tori and looked over the video tape again. Honestly, she can be so cruel, but catch the best moments on film (or at least the funniest ones.)**

"**How long has this been going on?" I finally asked. **

"**A few hours ago, just after I showed the girls the video." She replied and laughed as she looked at the close up. "Wow, he really got his head in-between those two giant boobs of hers."**

"**Tori! Leave her alone!" I hissed angrily at the girl. **

"**Fine, fine." The girl next to me grinned and took off. "Right after the fun for this ends!"**

**(Out of the Lair)**

**I'm gonna kill you Tori Holland! ~ From Karalynn Black/White Hamato**

**See you guys all soon! I'm sure as you can tell that most of the chapter was about our three favorite humans, but Raph got in his swore or more, but you need to tell me that if your in the contest, and the dates one still hasn't started yet. **

**Please Review and Send in Questions for the Q's & A's! Rules for that are the same as last time!**

**Love you all!~**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	4. Renewing Hope

_The Black Ninja_

_Chapter 4: Renewing Hope_

**Kimberly's Point of View:**

I guess I plan didn't work as well as we thought it did. We had managed to escape from the triceriton prison, but we were captured again and sent to this large arena to apparently fight this large dark purple, tentacle creature that had no eyes, but a large mouth. From what I heard from the creatures around us that the beast we were to fight was called a spazmasaur. The beast roared as we stood on the other side of the deep pitted arena below were all the other spectators were above us, especially two triceritons that I knew were going to get on the nerves of my hot-headed sister and Raph.

"_Good morning fellow saurians and guest species!"_ An announcer called out. _"Welcome once again to the trisports arena! We got some line up for full day of games. Should be quite a spectacle for our rigored attendants here Raz."_

"_Alright Zed, lets see this morning's first event."_ Another announcer called out.

"_Yeah! The alien turtles vs. the spazmasaur!"_

"_Looks to be exciting!"_

"_Or over really quickly."_

"So," Leo muttered. "This is the games huh?"

"Sure seems like it Leo." I whispered back to him.

"I was hoping for something more parcheesi like." Mikey inputted.

"Or maybe checkers or cribbage?" Ally suggested.

The creature before us roared and it threw one of its tentacles at us. We all jumped out of its way.

"They're expecting us to fight that thing?" Sophie questioned harshly.

"No Sis, they're hopping we get _eaten_ by that thing!" Jade answered her.

"Let's give it some indigestion then!" I cried out and raced toward the beast. My sisters and the boys raced after us and we all came at the beast in our own way. Sadly, the creature seemed to be a step or two ahead of us and was able to grab us and toss us off to the side with the greatest of ease. The crowd seem to shrink back as they watched us hit the walls, but continued to cheer on the creature.

"_Oo! That got to hurt Raz. These aliens had better come up with a better tactic or this bout is going to be a short one."_

And those annoying announcers, the ones that just continued on talking about us as the battle went on and our lives were on the line. _If they happen to make one comment about us girls on the field, I swear- Wait, I'm turning into Jade here! I'm normally calmer then this, I think the stress is finally starting to ware down on me. But if they do…_

"_And would you look at this Zed! There are females in the bottom of that pit as well Can they even fight?"_

"_I don't know Raz, but they're mates seem to be able to, so lets see what these turtles can do, or see what their inside color is."_

If it hadn't been for the anger I felt that moment, I would have blushed from the comment about being the mate to one of the others; one in particular came to my mind. Just like so long ago, I still had strong feelings for Leo, those have not changed, except deepened over time. It made my heart beat like crazy whenever I thought of him.

But now wasn't the time for that, we had a creature to beat and our friends to find. I'm sure K-lynn and the others are doing alright, maybe she even found the professor, but her brothers' were especially worried about her. She was like a sister to us, as were Damien and Tori, and we valued the professor as a good friend and our ticket to get him. And for them to be taken away from us just made our bloods boil.

We charged at the beast again, and just like the last time, we were all grabbed by the tentacles while Ally was the sole one to be knocked back into the wall. The rest of us were using our lose appendages to keep the beast from swallowing us whole and eating us live.

"_Yowza! This bout is just about over!"_

"_And fans, don't forget to pick up your revenge program from any of the area's sales keyosks. At only fifteen slicks, it's a steal!"_

_I swear if I hear one more word from those two, I don't care if I do end up acting worse off then Jade and Raph combined! I'm going to **fucking** kill them!_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

Zanramon was having us watch the battle over with that weird creature and our friends and my family while continuously trying to guilt the professor into building the teleportal machine that we've been stuck in here to help him make.

_There was no way in hell he'd agree, even sadly with my brothers and the girls on the line. _I thought to myself. _And I don't blame him, but if my brothers can't do anything to stop this thing soon…_

I suddenly felt my body separate from a large amount of stored energy. While the others were busy looking at the screen, I turned around to face a tiny version of my guardian that, when I feared that I saw the Prime Leader turn around, it flew into the back of my shirt and stilled while Zanramon took pride in seeing all of our faces glued to the TV screen in fear as we watched the battle go on. He then walked over to the professor and turned his back on me again, and my guardian stuck its head out of the back of my shirt.

"Go, be near if they should need you and keep them safe. I will join you when I can Guardian." The dragon nodded to me and slid out the bottom of my shirt and took off to the closest set of wires it could come across. When it found one, its body turned to sparks and phased its way into the wire and took off for the sports area where the others were.

_Please protect them and don't let them die, Guardian. S'il vous plaît! (1)"_

**Jade's Point of View:**

"_This one is just about over fans!"_ Those fricken annoying announcer dino-jackasses in the stand were talking about us again. I hissed as I tried to pull myself free.

"Hang on guys!" Ally took off at us and jumped up the back of the creature, about to hit its head when the tentacle that it was using to hold me and the one for Red were thrown at her and it released the two of us. We flew back into the wall with Ally and groaned as we tried to get to our feet.

Red got up from the spot he was thrown too and rushed at the creature. Just before he could jump at it, one of its arms threw Red back and he landed somewhere near me and Ally. Leo escaped from the hold that fucken creature had on him and he leapt onto his head. Leo brought his fists together and started pounding away at the softer skin of the creature on the top of its heads were we thought the eyes could've been. The creature cried out in pain and that was all the others needed to free themselves and jump from the beast.

"Wait a minute Raz! Wait a minute! Those little guys and girls are fighting back!" That nearly killed me at that moment. _And we wouldn't fight back because… oh I don't know, FOR OUR FUCKING LIVES! As Sophie would often say (don't let her know I told you this), idiocy._

"Did we hurt it?" Ally asked as she panted from the tiredness that had been brought down on her body.

"Not enough!" Kim breathed heavily.

"The elasticity of its flesh is too-" Donny was cut off by his grunts as he escaped more tentacles that came our way. "Resilient!"

"And it's really rubbery too!" Mikey threw in.

"There has to be a way we can get through its skin or knock it out!" Sophie hissed.

I turned back to look at my sister and her so called 'best friend' (yeah right, we all knew the two of them like each other so much that they'll probably go do something behind our backs and then act like nothing ever happened) looking at the stature of the head horn jackass here called the Prime Leader, the same guy that took K-lynn, Damien, Tori and the professor from us.

"Guys! We gotta run!" Leo hollered and started to move backward, only waiting on the rest of us.

"No way!" Red shouted back at him and took this stance before the monster before us. "I never fucken run."

"Listen to me Red!" I snapped and hurried over to him as I pulled him out of the creatures reach. "I know you and I don't care much for running from a battle, but there ain't nothing we can do like this, but Leo and Kim got a plan and we gotta work with it!" I pulled him further and we broke into a run to catch up with the others. "Let's go Red!"

"Don't forget folks! This event's cosponsored by 'Rad Zam's Yum Stuff'! The makers of the best meat food on a stick treat in this side of the galaxy or any other!" I had to do my best to block out all of those annoying guys up in the stands. _I really wished they'd shut up and what not right now. _

We led the creature all the way up to the other side of the stadium before we even dared to look behind us and see how far off it was. It was moving fast, faster then I'd ever seen. It was right on our shells and kept reaching for us with whatever arms were left over that weren't helping it race toward us.

"Here comes ugly!" Mikey shouted as we continued to run.

"Now everybody! When I say jump!" Leo paused for a moment and we raced toward the wall directly beneath the statue of the dino-twit. "JUMP!" We all jumped toward the wall and kicked with our feet and ended up on the other side of the creature while it slammed head first into the wall. I think I heard its skull finally crack when it hit, either that or something else hard broke (besides the wall.)

Most of us all landed safely, save for my older sister Kim who didn't kick off the wall right and ended up hitting the back of the creature when she fell and bounced off of it into the air. Leo freaked and raced toward where he knew she would fall and caught her in his arms, bridal style. I couldn't help but snicker at the two of them as Kim looked up at Leo and he looked down at her. She blushed redder then my Red's mask and Leo looked down at her worriedly with a tint of red of his own in his cheeks.

"Are you alright Kim?" He asked her, his voice filled with concern.

"Uh... I uh..." She whined in that moment and shoved her hot face into his plastron where he couldn't see it.

I turned to my boyfriend and showed him a grin. "It won't be much longer, will it?"

He shook his head and looked at the two annoyed. "Knowing Leo, he _will_ take forever." He then threw me a grin. "So we might have ta… _push_ them in the right direction."

"Oh… I'm loving this Red." He kissed the top of my head and grinned at the sight before us as we watched the statue fall on the creature and it went still under the large boulders.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

"Boo ya! As the boys would say." My friends and I laughed at the professor as he did a weird dance after he saw the statue crush the creature that was meant to kill my brothers and the girl. We were all huddled together in a laughing fit now and Zanramoon wasn't too pleased.

The professor stopped his dance and looked over at the angry Prime Leader. "My friends seemed to have have broken your statue Prime Leader, so sorry." The triceriton leader growled and pounded his first on the table before him, wrecking whatever was before his fist.

"Ha!" I laughed cheeringly. "Mes frères et les filles a remporté trou du cul! (2)"

"I have no idea what she just said, but I _so_ agree with it!" Tori laughed and held onto me so she wouldn't fall over.  
>"Dude, just give it up already, its not working." Damien snickered before he fell over too and knocked the three of us over into a pile of laughs. The professor was surprisingly the last one to still remain standing.<p>

"I want those four off worlder's destroyed! Destroyed! Do you hear me?" The large lizard shouted into his communicator. You could hear from the TV and the other side of the phone in his hand that the people were cheering for the guys and girls.

"I wouldn't if I were you Prime Leader." I reminded him. "Should anything happen to my family and friends and I have no choice but to rage uncontrollably until your entire republic is destroyed." He growled angrily at me and Tori and Damien shot me looks of worry.

"You're not really going to do that, right?" Tori questioned.

"If he kills my family, you better bet your fucken life I will." I hissed under my breath. "Je vais le tuer s'il leur fait mal. Il ne peut pas les tuer. (3)"

"She'll wreak them place and the float endlessly in space afterward, so long as she got revenge Tor, I would for you and her. Would you for us?" Damien asked quietly as he looked his little sister in the eye.

"No wait; I have an even better idea!" Zanramon was talking again with his minions and I growled at the though of him doing _anything_ to hurt my family. _Surveillez votre Zanramon dos. Je vais vous tuer, si vous tournez sur moi.(4)_

**Alison's Point of View:**

Kimmy looked so _cute_ as she sat there in Leo's arms. I really wish the two of them would just get together already or something, its starting to get on all of our nerves that neither of them realized that they love each other.

"Mikey?" I questioned my boyfriend and he came closer to me. I put my lips next to his ear. "How do we get them together? They should have been together a long time ago!" He nodded and grinned.

"Jade and Raph are already planning something, and I bet we're all involved, so just wait a little longer, 'kay?" I whined, but I nodded to him, so long as Kimmy finally got together with Leo, and then we could tease her more with this!

I couldn't help it and laughed after that. Mikey grinned and then took it upon himself to take the attention of the crowd by dancing. The crowd continued to cheer him on and suddenly he grabbed me and brought me into his little routine by grabbing my hand and his other arm wrapped around the lower part of my shell and he dipped me back. I giggled some more and Mikey pulled me back up so that I was lined up with his lips and kissed me. _I always loved the taste of those. _I could even hear the crowd cheering for us when we did that and I laughed.

It was then suddenly that we were approached by some of the triceriton guards above us and they had their guns pointed, ready to fire. I gave them a sheepish smile and moved slightly behind Mikey.

"We're sorry about the statue!" I yelled at them. "Kim and Leo thought of it!"

"_What a morning sports fans!"_ One of those really annoying guys up on the wall nearly cheered. "_First, eight off worlders beat a spazmasaur and now they're about to be blasted into extinction!"_

_Wait! We're gonna die? I don't wanna!_ I started to hiccup and cry when Mikey held me. _I still haven't had kids with Mikey yet or married him! Wait, why am I thinking of that? I'm so scare my minds melting!_

The guards up above us started to shoot at us and we moved backward. Mikey kept me behind him and made sure that I wasn't hit.

"_Not quite Raz, by order of Prime Leader Zanramon, these turtles, as they're called, well be back tonight for last warrior standing free for all." _

_Wait, so we get to live until tonight?_

"_A spazmasaur is one thing Zed, going up against our trained gladiator champions is another!" _ It was the last thing I heard before I felt the ground disappear from beneath me and I fell. I screamed the instant I had started to fall and Mikey grabbed me in his arms and turned out bodies so that he would hit first. The rest of his brothers did the same for my sisters and we landed in a large pile of, what I think was, straw.

"An elevator would've been nice." Donny muttered.

"Be thankful that there was something soft for us to land in." Sophie replied back to him. "Or you and your brothers would have been broken from the fall you took."

"Can say much about the décor." Kim muttered. She pulled herself from Leo's arms when she realized where she was and blushed. We all snickered at her.

"Or our new roommates." Mikey whispered. We saw many creatures that were before us of different sizes and shapes.

"It's just another prison to break out of." Jade hissed.

"She's right, now we need to come up with another plan to get out of here." Kim agreed.

A few of the other aliens approached us; all in particular that had the vibe that they wanted to hurt us. Two of them looked strangely the same, a same species or twins maybe? They were skinny aliens, blue skin color and dark bluish purple horns were grown out the sides of their heads. Light clothing was on the two of them that looked skirt like with a pad over the top half of their chest and boots on their feet. Their hands were hard to tell, I couldn't see how many fingers or what was on their hands.

The one next to them was this light green with a hint of blue color and looked to have a long head like a giraffe does, but now the same shape. Green mucked up hair was messily under his helmet on his head and his body was also skinny like and covered with a body armor that went from his shoulders down to his hips and then a piece of cloth covered anything between his legs (thank God!). Guards were on his legs and sharp teeth were in his mouth.

The last one that I saw was this strange hairy creature with a weird body structure. The top half of him was almost like an ape in the chest area with thick brown fur and a buffed out chest. His head had light blue hair that was pulled back and a beard that was a few inches long. The lower half of him looked really strange. He had two legs, but after they came down to his knees, the bent back with another extended part of the leg before they had another joint and turned down to the feet, which were large and had three toes that branched off each with metal ends to them. A single dark brown hairy tail extended from his lower abdomen and dragged on the floor by a few feet.

The four of them walked over to us and the green one pointed his finger at us. "There is only one way out off worlder, and you will find it soon enough!"

"You newbies will not survive to see tomorrow's dawn." It was only then that we looked over to a lone triceriton that sat in a corner all his own. His coloration was a darker, murky red, most likely from the muck down here. He wasn't dressed as a guard, he looked like a prisoner. "You are slaves now like the rest of us. The games will be the end of us all."

"Who's Mr. Sunshine?" Raph growled.

"That is Trimaximus the Mighty!" The hairy alien creature said to us. "Undefeated champion of the games! You would do well to address him with respect."

Suddenly a flash went off and we turned upward to see a brightly orange and yellow colored triceriton that apparently looked a little over weight with blue clothing that draped over most of his skin other then his arms. One of his horns looked fake because of its coloration. "Listen up meat!" He shouted and cracked an electric whip he had in his hands. "Tonight you _slaves_ shall have the honor of fighting for the amusement of our beloved Prime Leader. I want you all to die well and much applause."

The other inmates around us groaned, and apparently that wasn't the answer that the triceriton wanted, for he whipped out the electric whip in his hands and lashed it out in the area above us. "Do you hear me meat?"

"Yes Master Gruel." The other prisoners muttered.

"Gruel… nice name." Mikey stated. I giggled and hugged onto his arm to keep myself stead as I wobbled on my feet in giggles.

"Hmm… I seem to be missing something." Gruel removed the fake horn from his head and used it to clean his teeth. "Ah yes! Practice dummies!" He pointed at us. "And you eight turtles will be my new practice dummies!"

"You calling us dummies?" Mikey shouted at him.

"Meany!" I snapped.

"I wouldn't be the first time you two." Donny commented and the rest of us started to laugh at his joke, even if it was a little mean.

Gruel didn't like that either and cracked his whip at us. "Silence! You won't be laughing for long turtles!" Our laughter faded out and we glared at him. He had us go into a larger area off to the side and turned to the other people here. "Shock staff practice! And remember practice dummies," he cracked the whip before our faces. "No hands!" He walked away from us and turned to the other inmates who had the shock staves. "Commence!"

The shock staves were activated and the others started rushing their way toward us, the only one who didn't fight though, was that Trimaximus guy. In literally no time at all, even with theses guys attacking us, it was easy to beat them, even without our hands. Did anyone else notice that this was incredibly easy?

"Nice moves! For somebody's grandma!" Mikey joked.

"I don't know." Donny said as he finished off the other guy. "We've fought tougher grandmas then this." I couldn't help but giggle at that and hurried over to Mikey's side. I kissed his cheek and he grinned at me.

"STOP! ENOUGH!" Gruel bellowed and snapped his whip again. "Weapons practice with extra rashings to any gladiator who can take down these eight off worlders down!" He turned toward Trimaximus. "You too slave!" I could hear him growl, but he did get up and walk over to us with his weapon of large, double sided axe. They surrounded us with their weapons at the ready and we spit up into our groups of two and faced off against a gladiator.

"Things look pretty ugly." I heard Leo say.

"That's just Mikey." Raph laughed. Jade snickered with him.

"Lair! My Mikey's awesome!" I said.

"Totally dudett! I've been voted most likely to brighten any room with my smile." He in return gave me one of those smiles and I grinned.

"Well, good luck brightening this." Sophie muttered.

We all jumped off to face a certain opponent. Mikey and I ended up facing off against one of the two that looked twin like and now had a long ball and chain with stone balls on the end of them with spikes. He spun it around in his arms and swung that ball at us multiple times, but every time, we dodged and he missed.

Along the way, Mikey was able to knock him back and we obtained a couple weapons, Mikey got some single spiked ball weapons while I got my hands on a knife and a chain. The twin of the one we knocked down then came after us with a pitch fork like weapon.

"Anybody got a weapon I can borrow?" Donny called out.

"Coming right up!" I shouted.

"Special delivery for Mr. Don-a-tello!" Mikey called out and we knocked back the twin that we were fighting. While the alien fell back, I sent my chain at him and grabbed his weapon and threw it at Donny and Sophie. Sophie had managed to already get her hands on double ended spear and was protecting Donny while he grabbed the weapon we threw at him.

With no other opponent to fight, we hurried to make our way over to Donny and Sophie to help them our. Just as Donny got his weapon, some other alien talked him from the back. Her crashed on the ground and we hurried toward him just as Sophie turned to see him again.

"Donny!" She screeched and rushed toward him. Mikey and I hurried after her, but Sophie also caught the attention of big sis Jade, and man did I see the her eyes turn nearly a hard white as she and the rest of us watched as Sophie was hit to the ground and her weapon knocked from her hands.

"I got yer back Don!" Raph jumped over everyone and knocked back the alien that hung over their heads. Another one still came at Raph when he landed and Jade snapped her heel at the alien over her boyfriend's head. After she landed, she grabbed one of the spears with three tips and faced it out at the aliens around them.

"Stay away from my sister!" I could hear the deep growl in her voice, the one she only uses when she _extremely _pissed. We finally made it over to where

"STOP! Gladiators do not help each other!" Gruel made his way over to us. "In the games the weak deserve no mercy!"

"Bastard!" Jade hissed. He cracked his whip at Jade and he ended up wrapping it around the spear she was holding onto. "Unlike everyone else, I won't ever leave my sisters!

"We look after our own!" Raph agreed and ran over to his girlfriend and also grabbed onto the spear Jade was holding onto and pulled hard with her. The two of them ended up pulling the whip out of Gruel's hand and using it on him to grab his leg and throw him off into a pile of this purple stuff _Yuck!_

"Thanks guys." Donny got to his feet and Sophie bounced up right after him.

"We can handle it from here." They took care of the enemies that were still around us and I breathed a sigh of relief and we turned over to look at Leo and Kimmy. When I saw the two of them, their weapons that they had they threw to the side while they stood over Trimaximus' on the ground in a broken heap. He looked surprised when they did that and they reached out their hands to him to help him up.

_That's our Kimmy and Leo, now get together already!_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

The Prime Leader had led the four of us a few hours later all the way down to the area where apparently my brothers and the girls were supposed to be battling in only a few minutes. We looked over the stadium in a small seating area where Zanramon had his own seat for himself, but the rest of us had to stand. My friends and I stood off to the side while the Prime Leader focused on the professor.

"So when should your guardian be back?" Tori whispered.

"As soon as they knows that my brothers and the girls and coming." I replied to her. A little while ago I reviled to her about my guardian and that I had sent them to keep my brothers and the girls safe.

It was then that I felt Damien's arm stiffen when it was around Tori and I since the two of us had been pretty cold earlier and he had acted as our heater. When I looked out in the center of the arena I saw why. It had opened up and I knew that the girls and my brothers were coming.

"K-lynn!" Tori whispered in a startled voice. "I felt something just crawl up my leg!" I turned to look at her leg and saw that my guardian jumped from her leg to my own.

"How are they?" I asked as soon as it made its way under my shirt so no one would see it.

_The eight of them are well and safe; I only had to interfere once. Your brother Raphael and Miss Jade were electrocuted and I had to absorb the energy, so you and I will have more power now Mistress. The two of them are fine, and the electricity left now damage to them._ My guardian told me.

"Thank you guardian, please return inside my back and wait for any other of my orders."

_As you wish. _My guardian was reabsorbed into my body and its mark reappeared on my back and then vanished.

"Be ready you guys, it won't be long now." I nodded to Damien and he led us over to the edge and we watched below. The professor next to us was held under the arm of the Prime Leader and stood next to us. He was in reach to grab when we put our plan into action. My brothers and the girls would never lose out there, so in that instance or incase they need our help, we'll spring into action.

**Sophie's Point of View:**

The rest of our day was surprising to say the least. Trimaximus told us a story about how he used to be in the triceriton military, a high up officer before was knocked back to a slave here after he apparently annoyed the Prime Leader with his constant… conferences with the Prime Leader to remind him of what the triceriton republic should be like, which was apparently about honor. He and the other inmates also shared some of their food with us when Gruel refused to give us any food.

Trimaximus had also been kind enough to get all our weapons from the tricertons. We were all prepared now to do what we had to find the others and the professor and get our of here, so I hope that K-lynn, Tori, Damien and the professor have a plan for us to get out of here.

We made it to the surface of the arena and the crowds started to cheer everyone on. The gladiators raised their arms to show the audience. "We are about to fight, slay and kill!" The gladiators behind us cheered to the crowd with their weapons in the air. I took a look up into the stands far off and saw our human friends and the professor in the stands with the Prime Leader, who looked ready to speak to us.

"_My fellow saurians," _I heard him bellow._ "I am proud to lead the triceriton republic and I am also proud to this day of games!"_ The crowd went wild at his words. _"Tonight's special event shall be all gladiators against the eight terrapin off worlders! A fight to the death!"_ He paused for a moment to let the crowd roar before he continued. _"Let the games begin!"_

I nervously turned back to the other gladiators that were in the ring with us. They had told us that they wanted to end this madness in this republic, but would they still attack us? I guess they would if it was for they were fighting for.

I saw the gladiators line up and they charged at us, Trimaximus at the front. His sword was raised over his head and he charged at Mikey and Ally. It was only as the rest of us rushed toward them to pull them out of the way that we saw Trimaximus throw his sword down before Mikey and Ally. He winked at them and then turned to the Prime Leader.

"We will not fight!" Trimaximus shouted to the people above. Everyone gasped and the air turned still. "We will no longer die to amuse the Prime Leader! His time is at an end!"

It was the next moment that the order was cast and guns were unleashed upon us. We were separated from the other gladiators by the guns and we watched as Trimaximus and the others were placed back into another elevator. He shouted out to us, but he was cut off as the door closed, sadly trapping him and the others again.

The fire stopped for the moment after the door was closed on them and everyone turned to look at the Prime Leader shouting at the professor. Now that I think about it, this was probably the Prime Leader's threat to the professor that he'd kill us if he didn't build the teleportal for him.

"Saurians! I give you Monzoram and his all star warriors!" The Prime Leader shouted and out of the door next to us came out eight well armed and tattooed triceritons. Four were male and the other four female. I haven't seen a female triceriton yet, so the sight was strange to take in. The body reminded me of my own, strangely smaller then the male version and the crown like skin on the back set of their head was much shorter, nearly half the size. I faced one that was a strange brown color, it was the first I had seen one this coloration.

I did my best to ignore the two announcers above; I honestly didn't care about what they were talking about this team. It may have been a little more Jade like of me to do that, but I was tired, irritated, worried and stressed. I wanted to go home; I wanted to make sure Mother and Master Splinter were okay.

We all drew our weapons and watched our enemies closely. They waited for the signal that they could begin, and as soon as the Prime Leader hit a gong, they charged. That female charged at me with a great speed, but her strength wasn't all that great. She used a chain and a sickle, almost like a Kusari-Gama, but after she hit me across the face with the weight on the end of the chain, I charged at her and knocked her out with my bo staff with a swift swing at the side of her head.

After that, I looked around. I saw the others had beaten their opponents and everyone was now cheering and looking toward the Prime Leader. I could see he was now extremely pissed to say the least at us and raised his hand, everyone waited on his vote, which ended up being a thumbs down. No one was pleased with the verdict and we all started to hear others calling out in the stands for us to life.

"I don't think he's gonna let us live!" Donny said and came back to my side.

"Then let's not leave it up to him!" Raph shouted.

Before anything else could be said, I explosion took place in the stands where the others and the professor and the Prime Leader were. When the smoke cleared we saw that stairs of ice had been mad for us all they way up to where the others were. We ran toward them with the guards shooting at us and managed not to get hit surprisingly, we made it to the level where the others were. Damien had taken out the gaurds around them, Tori had made the bridge for us and turned them into spears to throw above her, and K-lynn… she had the professor behind her and the Prime Leader before her electrical hand pointed at his chest.

"No one more or you'll be looking for a new Prime Leader!" She screeched out and everything went silent again after many gasps in the crowd and the guards closing in.

"Man, I hope they really like this Zanramaon guy!" Mikey muttered.

**Witch's Note:**

**Finally! I am so sorry you guys for taking so long in making this chapter. I would've had it up sooner, but work for my grandparents and my parents with snow around the houses and school work really shut me down for a while, but i finally got a break when I had a snow day yesterday and got most of it done, then after a strange dream at four in the morning the next day, I finished it. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up on time on Sunday, but please don't hate me if I need a little more time. Things and life have been crazy!**

**(In the Lair)**

"**You took too long Halloween!" The voice was faint through my door, but I heard it none the less. "Open up! Why are you mad at me?"**

"**It's your POV that got me stuck Ally! If you hadn't been gaming so much and helped me out, this chapter would have been out a lot sooner! That and if you had actually helped me with the work I was doing!" I shouted back at her. **

"**But Halloween!" She whined. **

"**I don't wanna hear it!"**

"**You heard her Ally, now out of the way, I've got food for the girl for pulling off a good job." I heard some movement outside my door before it was unlocked and K-lynn came in with a tray of food for me. I licked my lips when I saw she had made me my own little pizza with my favorite of pepperoni and sausage. **

"**Mine!" I bound forward for the dish and stole it from the girl as she re-locked the door for me to keep the crazy Ally out. **

"**Eat up you crazy girl, you gotta get back to word when your done." I didn't respond and kept eating. K-lynn only smiled and sat on my bed and watched me, making sure I ate it all and kept everyone else out as I was submerged in work.**

**(Out of the Lair)**

**(sigh) Crazy girl… ~ From Karalynn Black/White Hamato**

**I'll see you guys soon! Hopefully Sunday and please Review, send in Questions and tell me how many times Raph swore. No date yet still. **

**Love you all!**

**Oh, I almost forgot! Here's what K-lynn said!**

**1. S'il vous plaît! = Please!  
><strong>

**2. Mes frères et les filles a remporté trou du cul. = My brothers and the girls won asshole.**

**3. Je vais le tuer s'il leur fait mal. Il ne peut pas les tuer. = I will hurt him if he hurts them. He can not kill them**

**4. Surveillez votre Zanramon dos. Je vais vous tuer, si vous tournez sur moi. = Watch your back Zanramon, I will kill you, if you turn on me.  
><strong>

_**Halloween Witch**_

Mes frères et les filles a remporté trou du cul.


	5. I'll Do It

_The Black Ninja_

_Chapter 5: I'll Do It_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

"_For those of you just joining us, you're witnessing the greatest upset in trisports arena history!"_ The crowds had gotten over their phase of quietness and were once again cheering for the spectacle.

"_That's right Raz, eight off worlders, two magic users and the magic child of legend have take our beloved Prime Leader, Zanramon, hostage!"_

"Drop your weapons, now!" I hissed back at the army. "You wanted to find out my abilities? Fine, you'll see me use them on your Prime Leader if you don't obey." The guards still held their weapons toward us, but they didn't move from their spot.

"Do…" Zanramon was frightened by my abilities, and I don't blame him. The last time I blew up really badly, I didn't know about my powers yet, now that I do, someone's really gonna get hurt, and I think it's this guy right here. "Do what she says." All their weapons were thrown to the ground and all republic soldiers backed away.

My brothers and the girls rushed forward to grab the guns that had been thrown and dropped at the Prime Leader's command. One extra was thrown to Damien, another to Tori. I decided to go without one with my long range attacks.

"_You know it's not everyday that magic child of legend can bright a glorious tricerton empire to its knees. The power of her race must be quiet exquisite. You really have to admire her spunk and that of the other off worlders and the two magic users with her. What do you think Zed? Will they call for a timeout and make demands? Or go strait for the win with a hostile over throw of the regime!"_ They continued to talk, but I focused in on my family at the moment.

"So what do we do now fearless leader?" Raph questioned Leo. He looked at Kim and I could see he was trying to, but I bet those two announcers were making it hard on him.

"I don't know, I'm trying to think with all that racket overhead."

"My head is pounding from their obsessive talking." Kim groaned.

"You don't complain Sis, so we know you're in pain." Jade agreed.

In the sudden heat of the moment, I turned away from the Prime Leader and shot a lightning bolt at the monitor up ahead so that it went silent other then the noises from the crowd, which weren't all that bad.

"Any better Leo?" I quickly had the Prime Leader before my hand again before he could blink and I looked at my older brother who smiled at me.

"Actually, yes. Thanks Sis." I nodded to him and gave him a soft grin. "Okay let's try this." He turned back to the others. "Professor Honeycutt, take us to your lab."

"And you Prime Leader," Kim pointed her gun at him and I could see the sweat rolling off of him. "You're coming with us."

"And anyone moves, bye-bye Prime Leader." I added. We all backed away from where we were standing into the hallway behind us. The triceritons before us started to close in and make their way to the remaining weapons we hadn't grabbed. After we had turned a corner, they grabbed their weapons and started immediate fire next to us.

"Call off the fucking troops!" Raph snapped at Zanramon. "Now!" He shoved the large red dino our there and the fire stopped as soon as they saw him. The rest of the others pointed their guns right at him.

"Hold your fire and pull back!" The Prime Leader desperately cried. Raph and Jade reached around the corner and grabbed him and we took off in the hallways.

"Which way to your lab professor?" Kim asked him.

"There are actually several roots. The triceriton home world, with its interconnected network of asteroid cities is a bit of a maze really."

Raph raised his gun then to the triceriton leader's head. "Show us the fastest way jackass, now."

"As you wish." He muttered. Zanramon led us a distance away from where we were at and led us to a strange door. When it opened, it had a vacuum suction on the inside that pulled us all in and we traveled in a horde of pipes until we landed in a room, dropped from the ceiling I might add, and I let Zanramon fall to the floor while I levitated everyone else above.

"Quite a wonderful power you have there Karalynn." The professor said.

"Yes, indeed." Zanramon muttered angrily from his heap on the floor.

"Thanks Sis," Leo said. "Mikey, Ally, Kim, help me weld the doors shut. Don, Sophie, help Professor Honeycutt gather everything he needs to construct his teleportal." The others went off to do as they were told. "Raph, Jade, you guys got guard duty."

"Yeah, whatever." He two of them muttered, holding their guns to the Prime Leader's neck.

"K-lynn, you and the others do what you can to help anyone and make sure no one can find us here."

"On it." The three of us agreed and Tori went over to help Donny and Sophie while Damien and I tackled the computers and closed off communitcatiosn throught the next work with our powers, or at least, we were working on trying to do that. Things take time remember.

"Excuse me Leonardo," I heard professor said to Leo. "You don't actually intend for me to build the teleportal, do you?"

"It may be our only way to solve the problem." He explained.

"But if I'm captured the knowledge will surely fall into the wrong hands."

"You can use it to teleport it and yourself somewhere where the federation and the triceritons can't follow. Like Earth, for instance."

"If you don't build the teleportal, then we'll never get home to rescue Master Splinter and Master Serena." Donny commented sadly.

"I miss Mom and Daddy." I chocked for a moment and Damien held me and took over on the controls while he looked back over at the professor.

"Yes, by all means!" Zanramon encouraged us. "Help your friends! Build the teleportal!"

"You keep your fucking self out of this!" Jade snapped at him.

"The danger will always exist, whether or not you build the telportal." Kim reminded him.

"And what's to stop them from stealing it from your brain?" Sophie added.

"Slag! Why didn't I think of that?" The Prime Leader cried.

"Nice one Sophie." Ally muttered at her sister.

"Opps." Sophie gave a nervous grin of apology.

"Yes, I see." The professor in such a fast moment grabbed the gun from Raph's hand and pointed it at his head. "I believe the only sensible solution is to blast me into scrap metal right now.

"Don't do it!" I snapped and the gun in his hands exploded. He jumped back from it and Damien help back the explosion in a shield so that it would hurt the professor. "Don't do it... if you're gone, we'll never see Mom and Daddy ever again. We'll never be able to save them." Tori rushed over to me and held me tightly and Damien held my hand while he paused in his work and we all looked back at the professor.

"Please professor; you're our only hope to get home." Kim begged him. We all gathered around him and waited until he lowered the gun.

He sighed. "Oh, alright." He handed the gun back to Raph and he snatched it from him before he got any other smart ideas. "But you must promise me this, if all goes wrong, if it looks like we are to be captured, then you must destroy me, so that my knowledge will never be used for evil and destruction."

"It won't come to that." Leo assured him.

"But," The professor continued to argue. "If it does come to that, will you swear on your honor to destroy me?"

"We swear." Everyone echoed the agreement back to him. I finally pulled away from Tori and I saw Zanramon back away from Raph and Jade a little bit, going near a panel. Everyone turned to him.

"Where's the fastest ship out of here?" Kim demanded.

"Hmm… let me think." I don't think the others saw what I had, but he others arm that was below his chin and he thought I think pressed a button. I gasped under my breath. "You off worlders and Professor Honeycutt will have to make your escape in my personal cruiser. It's in my-" I cut him off loud demon like hiss and the panel blew up behind him. He screamed and moved away from it.

I jumped at him and growled deeply. "Don't you dare pull anything else like that again or I will personally make sure that you end up a place worst the hell!"

"What happened K-lynn?" Damien questioned.

"This horn-headed freak just tried to give away our location of where we'd be. I don't know if they got the message before I destroyed the panel, but it's your call guys." Leo and Kim looked at each other and then nodded to the rest of us.

_I really hope they didn't get the message. _

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

We managed to pick up a sort of advanced lift for items to carry all of us and the things we grabbed to the loading dock. For the most part, all was quiet all around; I could hear nothing more then a single drop of liquid hitting the cold care floors of the hanger. We made it a major way in before Zanramon said that his ship was in the next hanger bay. All the guys and girls kept their weapons aimed and their senses sharp as we watched and waited for anything bad to happen.

It was only then that I heard breathing, multiple of it. I glanced around and saw no one, but I knew they were there. They had heard enough of our conversation before I closed it off. I knew I should have done it sooner!

I looked over at my brothers and the girls and pointed to the area below. With their guns at the ready, they kept an eye on that area especially in the area I knew they were in.

"Can you see how many K-lynn?" Kim questioned. I used my heat vision then to take a look, they body heat wasn't as high as ours, but I could still see them.

"I count at least five." I told her.

"There's another three off to the side." Tori chimed in.

"And more further down in the hanger, and still more heading this way." Damien added.

"Get down!" Leo hollered as the triceritons jumped out of hiding and started to shoot at us. He and Kim jumped off over the edge with their katanas and blocked some of the shots directed at us before taking down some of the goons on the ground.

My brothers and the girls then started to shoot away at the other triceritons and Donny had Ally and Mikey shoot at the ceiling above them. It came crashing down on most of the triceritons in the area and Leo and Kim hurried back to us. Once they were on the platform, Jade and Raph told the Prime Leader to have his troops stand down. He step forward and waved his arms nervously.

"Stand down!" he called out to them. "I order you to-" He was cut off when a inaccurate shot hit the edge of the platform we were on and the Prime Leader was thrown off back near the other triceritons.

"What about our hostage?" Damien questioned.

"No time! Professor! Take us inside!" The robot nodded and lowered us into the space craft. While Donny and Sophie took care of the items we brought with us, we raced to the front of the ship with the professor and we took him to the pilot's seat. He quickly changed his hand once again and got a hold of the driving.

"Isn't it fortuitous that my robotic body comes equip with a piloting program." In the next second, everyone screamed as we blasted forward in Zanramon's cruiser. "Yes, well, perhaps new upgrades would be in order."

We made our way out of the triceriton home world and the professor drove us further into space. More fighters then came out of the same hanger and made their way toward us.

"Looks like someone doesn't want us to leave."

"Well if I was hell bend on world domination and my best option to do so was flow out of my hands by creatures that I'd never seen before, I'd be angry too." Jade said to him. We all looked back to her with strange looks on our face and she mirrored it with her hands on her hips and some attitude to boot. "What?"

It was a high-speed space chase after that. The professor looked through all the files on the ship and founds some to evade the fighters after us. Of the three fighters that had followed us, the professor was able to maneuver around them and the larger ships of the triceriton home worlds. Every time one of them got smashed and we lost them, Mikey would call out strike one, two until…

"Strike three! Yer out a there!" He called.

"Yippie!" Ally cheered and held onto his arm.

"Well ladies and gentlemen; it should be smooth sailing at this point." The professor said to us as we made our way around an asteroid to find more home worlds to the triceritons. "Unless we happen to run into the entire triceriton space fleet."

We then had a beeping on our monitor that was letting a call through to the ship. "Attention Professor Honeycutt, this is commander Mozar. Return at once to the triceriton home world or face the wrath of the republic's fiercest warriors." The voice over the monitor called. We watched as many ships started to make their way toward us.

"Can't say I'm too happy about our choices." Leo muttered.

"What should we do then?" Kim questioned him softly.

"The only thing we can do at this point Kim."

"Then let's do it." The two of them placed their hands on the lever and pushed it blasting our ship forward into their army. The ships parted way as we went pulsing forward at record speed. After we had passed them all and made a good headway, they started to follow after us.

"As Master Splinter and Master Serena say 'there is no greater weapon then the unexpected'." Leo said to the professor.

"Hmm, I must meet this Master Splinter and Master Serena one day." He said to us. We suddenly took a hit and everyone ran to a post. Raph, Jade, Ally and Mikey all took off for the turrets and Donny and Sophie worked on getting up a shield and keeping it powered up. Damien and I kept giving some extra power to the ship, and Tori waited on stand-by incase anyone needed her abilities, especially healing.

"Are you feeling confident in your piloting skills?" Kim questioned the professor.

"Oh yes, rather." The robot replied.

"Good, let's see if we can lose them in this asteroid field." Leo ordered and the professor blasted the ship off in that direction. The professor I had to admit was pretty awesome with his skills in the piloting department. He avoided all the ships like he was a pro and managed to avoid most of the shots fired at us, whatever he wasn't able to avoid, Donny and Sophie got with the shield protecting us and Damien and I powering it so it was stronger then normal.

Eventually, we finally made it through the belt and no fighters were left behind us, it was our change to finally take a relaxing breath of air, even if just for the moment.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, I'd say the difficult part is over." No sooner then the professor had said these worlds; a portal opened before us and out of it came the federation. I sighed. _Professeur, arrêtez de nous donner la malchance! (1)_

"Oh my..." The professor muttered.

"And here comes the difficult part." I muttered as another face showed up on screen. The general was there and looking quite smugly.

"Hello there Professor Honeycutt. I believe you have something that belongs to me. Or should I say, you _are_ something that belongs to me." I jumped at the screen before the others and hissed madly. The general jumped back a bit, but he quickly regained his posture. "Did you really think the federation would give up its most valuable scientific mind without a fight?"

"We'll… we were kinda hoping…" Tori muttered.

"They wanna fight? Lets show 'em where they can find one!" Kim ordered and the professor turned around the ship back through the asteroids and a few federation fighters followed us. Once we made it through to the other side, we pulled out of the way so the ships clashed with each other. The shots were now fired on each other the other fighters and we were able to pull away wit no more damage to ourselves, which was good since the shield was taking quiet a beating, and Damien and I were starting to get low on magic. There wasn't exactly a lot I could pull magic out of here without weakening and destroying our chances of escaping, so when Tori happily offered her magic to keep us working, I happily accepted it.

"We can't avoid them forever you guys." Sophie said worriedly.

"We don't need forever; we just need enough time for you two and the professor to build the teleportal." Kim told them.

"Hmm… that planetoid should provide and ideal spot for constructing the teleportal device." The professor flew us down to the surface and parked our ship there. The professor went digging around in the ship for something while the rest of us gathered and soon he found many suits for us. "You fellows will need atmosphere suits to work outside the ship. Fortunately, the Prime Leader's cruiser is stocked with special form fitting suits that can configure to a multitude of alien anatomies." We all pressed the button on the side of the suit once we got done putting them on. They all fit and changed to our bodies accordingly to our size and shape, and soon we weren't carrying around any more extra weight we had on before from the bagginess of the large suits and the tail.

"Unfortunatly, there's only enough for the rest of you and not me." Mikey whined as he was the one stuck with a large suit and a tail that would sway back and forth. Sadly, we all couldn't hold back our laughter; even Ally had joined us when her boyfriend was the one being annoyed.

"Sorry Mikey, but you have to admit, you do look funny." Ally nearly squealed when he tackled her and tickled her sides.

We eventually got the two of them settled and most of us hurried outside to help the professor, Donny and Sophie build the teleportal. Mikey, Ally, Kim and Leo remanded inside to keep and eye on the scanners and make sure a nothing was heading our way. All was going smoothly until Mikey shouted to us that more troops were heading our way, from _both_ sides. Just what we needed, plus de problèmes. (2)

"We need more time!' The professor told them while he was welding a door onto the dome like machine.

"You'll have to stall them." Donny said as he floated over the professor.

"Try keeping them talking and or arguing, it seems like a popular spot here in this galaxy." I said as I handed Raph and Jade some more equipment.

"So long as they don't attack us, do anything you can." Damien shouted as he shoved a large piece into place and Sophie welded it in.

"But we need a few minutes at the least." Sophie replied and she sighed from the work.

Thankfully, the others were able to halt off most of the troopers for the time being and we were able to finish most of its construction. Raph and Jade signaled to the others inside while they were still in the command bridge and tried to help them out with keeping the leaders busy.

Sadly for us though, some fighters finally made it to the asteroid that we were on and closed in to land and capture the professor. Damien and I rushed to work with using our lightning to shoot down their ships and keep them at bay. Tori also helped by moving the asteroids around us to make a wall of defense for us, but some fighters still managed to land, from each side, and exit their ships and made their way toward us.

By that time, the other four had joined us and we had deemed the device finished. Now we had to get out of here.

"Please tell me you're ready Don, Sophie!" Leo called as he and the others joined us by the front door of the teleportal.

"We're ready." My brother assured my eldest brother.

"But it hasn't been tested yet!" The professor shouted in worry.

"We don't have time to test it professor! Obtenez l'intérieur! (3)" It wasn't long after I gave the order that the troops that had managed to land on the planet had found us and took fire upon us. Raph and Jade grabbed a gun each and started to fire at each side. The rest of us hurried inside the machine and called the two of them in.

Once we were inside, the lights immediately went off and the lights above glowed bright blue and started to spark. We were all prepared to leave when suddenly, everything flashed and suddenly the machine went dead.

"I don't think is supposed to do that." Mikey commented.

"Gee, ya think?" Raph growled.

"Everyone back to the ship!" Leo shouted. We opened the door and rushed out, my brothers and the girls used their guns to keep most of the enemies at bay and we moved a few feet toward the ship until we heard a strange noise, like when something is being powered up. I looked up and saw the tip of a triceriton home work fire at the ship. It was destroyed in an instant.

"Back inside!" Kim shouted and we all rushed in and closed the door. Most of the walls around us protected us from fire for a short minute before it began to give way and the glass shattered, falling all over us.

"The capsule won't hold much longer!" Donny shouted.

"Oh dear..." The glass shattered and surrounded around us. Fire and smoke surrounded us and it left us stranded. We had no more cover; we had no other ways out. This looked like the end for us.

_I was never going to see Mom and Daddy again, Je suis tellement désolé… (4)"_

"I'm afraid we have no choice now, you fellows must destroy me and the knowledge I possess." The professor's hand retracted and when it came back, a small device was placed in the professor's hand. It was small and most likely a pinkish red color, even in this strange lighting I could tell. "This is an EMP failsafe control. It will overload all my circuitry and wipe out my entire memory core." He handed the device to Leo, and beside him was Kim. All of us were on our knees and watched our eldest brother and sister look at the device.

"If you don't destroy me now, a weapon of mass destruction will fall into the hands of lunatics, who will not hesitate to use it." The professor carried his point further.

"I-" my brother froze up and swelled with guilt and uneasiness. "I can't."

"You must! You swore… on your honor." I looked around and saw that the troopers of both sides were closing in. Most of the girls in our group were now tearing up while the guys looked upon us sadly. I was already upset from the factor that I would never see Mom and Daddy again, and the thought of losing our only friend here… that just made things even worse.

Just before Leo finally gave in and hit the button, a bright blue light submerged us and circled around the twelve of us. I looked up into the sky and saw that it was the same beam that transported us to D'Hoonnib. Leo dropped the device and left it in the ground.

"But… how can this be? My teleportal didn't work!" The professor questioned shocked like.

"Well, someone's did!" Kim shouted as she latched onto Leo's arm. The other girls did the same thing with their respected guy and Damien grabbed Tori and I and the two of us grabbed the professor.

"Ugg, this feels kinda familiar!" Raph snapped uneasy like.

"Yeah, and didn't like it the first time!" Mikey agreed. I heard Ally whine in agreement with him.

That was the last thing I saw and heard, before everything went a bright blue, and then black.

**Witch's Note:**

**Hallelujah! I managed to get this one up on time for once! I feel so awesome! Quick question for you all, does K-lynn seem a little more leader like or demanding now? Because something's going to play in with that later on. **

**(In the Lair)**

"**Wait, so what do you mean by that Halloween?" K-lynn questioned me once I came down from the second level. **

"**Just something about you position on the team and what not." I replied to her. **

"**You mean with me being apart of my brother's team and sometimes apart of Kim's team?"**

"**And with you being the leader of Tori and Damien's team."**

"**Leader? I have no idea what you're talking about. I just try to keep them safe and they listen to me."**

"**And isn't that what a leader does? Directs other how to do things in ways to work together and get missions or tasks done?"**

"**I… guess…" She muttered. **

"**Well, that's what you do often. Hey, you got any more sweets? Like chocolate, chocolate chip muffins? I'm hungry."**

"**You're always hungry; you're almost as bad as the video game duo."**

"**Well my apologies then, can I please have some chocolate muffins then?"**

**She rolled her eyes and nodded, and then placed her finger to her lips. I nodded. She didn't want the youngest set of turtles knowing about them. I hurried downstairs and looked in the kitchen for the muffins, but I found none. The only thing I found was a empty pan with crumbs in it. I whined at the sight and K-lynn took one look at the pain before I think I saw her eyes turn red and her tattoos light up. **

"**MICHELANGELO HAMATO AND ALISON MORA!" I ducked as I saw her rush into the other room. **

_**Oh this was gonna be bloody, I better get some popcorn!**_

**(Out of the Lair)**

**Sorry! I don't have time to leave a message! I'm RUNNING FOR MY LIFE! (The person writing this bound around the corner as a seriously mad K-lynn (who was on fire by the way) sped after the culprit.)~ From Alison Mora**

**Okay! I'll see you all later! Remember to Review and send in Questions! How many times did Raph swear? Gotta let me know and get it right unless you wanna not win the contest and have your point thrown out!**

**Oh, and here's what K-lynn said!**

**1. Professeur, arrêtez de nous donner la malchance! = Professor, stop giving us bad luck!**

**2. plus de problèmes. = **more problems.****

**3. Obtenez l'intérieur! = Get insdie!**

**4. Je suis tellement désolé... = I'm so sorry...**

**Love you all~**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	6. Dreams in the Past

_The Black Ninja_

_Chapter 6: Dreams in the Past_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

"They're back!" I suddenly heard someone gasp and it woke me from the blackness that I felt had fallen on me. I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. At first, everything seemed to be a blur, but after a moment, it cleared up. My first look at the area around me sent my body stiff. We were back in that lab area where we had last seen Daddy and Mom and those tubes before we were sent to D'Hoonnib. We were laid on the large machine we had pulled Donny onto when he was thrown here the last time.

I finally got to see something moving near me and saw the others, they slowly moved and tensed when they saw the area around them. In the corner next to us were those strange creatures that flew on those flying disks and the purple haired man next to them.

"Not this place again!" Raph shouted and we all looked around in fear and anger to see what we had to do next.

"We're home!" Mikey suddenly shouted and got down to his hands and knees and began to kiss the floor.

"Yeppie!" She jumped into the air and fell, uncoordinatedly, onto Mikey's back and the two of them fell together into a heap on the floor. I couldn't help a small snicker from my lips before I felt a large wave of energy behind me. Three of the federation and the republic both had just beamed in behind us and their weapons were aimed in a frenzy to find a target.

"Lovely, tag-alongs." Kim muttered and the rest of us pushed back slightly to avoid them. The guns suddenly found a target, which happened to be each other, thankfully, rather then us.

"Rule number one, never pickup hitch-hikers." Raph hissed as he pulled out his sais. "They always make things a hell of a lot harder."

"Damn strait Red." Jade snorted locked onto her next victim, which was one of the triceritons.

"No!" I suddenly heard a voice shout behind me. It was the purple haired man that I saw earlier. He looked pretty nervous about the situation and tried to calm everyone down. "Stay calm, we will return you to your native continuity." He suddenly shouted as a bullet from one of the triceritons shot at him and he ducked out of the way.

"What is this madness? Where are our warriors?" One of the triceritons cried. It turned its eyes around the room and they suddenly fell onto the professor. "The fugitoid! Seize it!"

The area suddenly turned into a war zone in less then a second. The federation and the republic were on opposite sides of the machine and started to blast away at each other.

"Everybody, take cover!" Leo shouted and everyone dove out of the way of the line of fire.

The thing was though; I was stubborn enough to stay in place. I felt a gun shoot at me, but the bullets ricochet off my body, due to my powers protecting me, and fired back at the creatures. All the firing stopped for a moment as they all looked at me in fear. Little did they know I was still pissed at the lot of them, and now that we were back on our own soil and area, I was gonna kick all their asses.

I levitated them all up into the air and separated them from their weapons. After they were disarmed and easy to deal with, I used my powers over water and ice to freeze their bodies in icicles so they couldn't move. I snorted when I dropped them to the ground and stepped off the machine.

"Now, about my Mom and Daddy…" I hissed at the aliens and they all backed away from me in fear.

"My daughter! Stop!" I froze when I heard that voice. My head slowly turned to see another alien creature on a disk and two large male guardians walking in, along with Mom and Daddy right behind them. "They are not our enemy!"

"Mom…! Daddy!" I rushed forward before all of them and took my parents into my arms, pushing the set of guardians to move out of the way since they hadn't yet.

"Master Splinter!" My brothers cried and ran forward to join in our reunion.

"Mother!" The girls all ran to Mom and hugged her tightly.

"Master Splinter! Master Serena!" Tori and Damien came last into our huddle or warmth and happiness of a reunited family.

"It's good to see you… too…!" I could hear the strain in my father voice. "Please, my spine!" We backed away from him a bit and gave him some room to breathe. Mom seemed to be holding up much better then Daddy, either that or she didn't care that her back might be broken.

"Here children," Mom said to us. "Let us introduce you to some of our friends." She turned in the center of us with Daddy and pointed to the guardian men. "I believe you have met the guardians." In turn the humans bowed their heads to us.

"It was they who found us after the battle with the Shredder and brought us hear, to these benevolent beings that saved our lives." Daddy explained. He gestured to the man in black with purple hair. "This is our good friend, Mr. Mortu." He looked back over at the man. "Mortu, these are my sons, my daughters and Serena's daughters."

"Wait, did he say 'daughters'?" Tori questioned softly in my ear.

"I heard it too." Damien muttered. "Does that mean…?"

"Damien, Victoria, I am certain you do not understand why I am introducing you two in my introduction this way." My father said to the two of them. "To put it simply, I believe that it has been long overdue to tell the two of you that you have proved yourselves as friends and family to us over the time that we've spent together, especially your time spent with Karalynn." He paused for a moment and looked around at the rest of us, mostly at my brothers and me. "I would like to offer the two of you a place to stay in our own home, as our family as well."

I heard Tori gasp and I felt Damien and her still beside me. It was the first time I think in a long while since they had last been surprised, and this one was beyond what they would've ever expected. I would have offered them to come and live with us sooner, but I was worried what Daddy would say.

"You mean you wanna adopt the two of us?" Tori shrieked happily and rushed to the rat once more in pure joy.

"I do," my father replied, "though I want the two of you to listen carefully to what I tell you." Tori looked back up at him worriedly and Damien had a questioning 'are you serious?' look to his features. "I want you two to think about this carefully, this is one of the largest decisions you will make in your lifetime. I want you to think of all the good and bad things from this decision that you will make. I know that most likely the two of you will not heed my words and do as I've asked, but please try, for this old rat. Let me know of your decision later tonight, once things have settled down, give me your answer before we leave the utroms."

I could see Tori shrink back from his words and she nodded before she slowly stepped back from my father and hung onto my arm. Damien took another step closer to me and the two of them kept their eyes downcast as the others seemed to continue to move around us.

I only suddenly was brought out of my unknown daze when I saw movement right before my eyes. Tori had woken me up just in time to hear the last of the story the professor was telling Daddy, Mom and Mr. Mortu about what happened to us in those other galaxies. The brothers and the girls were now free of their space suits and sat on the ground with Daddy and Mom before them.

"I see my children and Serena's daughters have gotten into their usual amount of trouble in the eight hours that they've been gone." Daddy finally said.

"Eight hours?" Leo questioned harshly. "It's still only January tenth?"

"That's impossible!" Kim shook her head in disbelief.

"We were gone three weeks!" Raph cried in confusion and my brothers and the girls looked besides themselves to come up with answers.

"Were we really gone only eight hours?" Damien finally had the strength to say something after the brutal blow my father gave him earlier.

"Space changes many things, time being one of them. Time is different everywhere you go in the universe." I replied to them softly.

"Perhaps I can explain." Mr. Mortu called the others to his attention. While he did so, I decided to once again look around the room. It was filled with advance technology and with organ large like organs. I could physically see them moving, beating like a heart. It was strange to see such a sight, but most things we saw when we were on D'Hoonnib and the triceriton home word was all strange compared to what we were used to.

I was disturbed from my thoughts and eye wandering of the room when I heard shouts of surprise. I looked back over to the purple haired man and saw him with his shirt ripped wide open. Inside of him was a machine that was piloted by one of the utrom, a light pink in color that had its arms wrapped around the tiny controls to the machine body that it was in.

"Follow me; we shall begin at the beginning." Everyone followed after the alien creature and he led us down a series of hallways to a yellow colored room where multiple pods were stationed in the center of the room and multiple machines around them.

The man stood out before us with his robotic arms spread wide. "This is the oracle pod chamber, where our race assumes its highest state of communion, where many minds enter into oneness, by sharing life experiences. Inside these pods you will be able to share the story… of our lives."

"You know, I can't think of one science fiction movie where a pod has been a good thing." Mikey said worriedly. Ally whined her agreement as she was latched onto his arm.

"All will be explained." Mortu said and he typed away at his keyboard next to him and the pods behind my family opened. "Please, enter the pods."

Without hesitation, my brothers, the girls, Mom and Daddy all walked toward the pods. When I saw my brothers turn around and pods closing on them, I decided not to join them. Damien and Tori happily stayed next to me and refused to move toward the machine.

"You do not plan to join your siblings Karalynn?" Honeycutt questioned me as I looked worriedly onto my family while their eyes were all still open and the pods closed them in.

"I've had enough excitement for the time being, I'd rather rest if you don't mind. I'll settle for the story version of it when the others come out." I turned to look at him strangely. "Are you not joining them either?"

"It is their privilege given to them, and their right to know Karalynn. It felt as if I would be intruding on something I shouldn't see." He explained calmly. "Do you know the feeling?" I nodded softly to his words and looked back to my family as Mortu prepared to send them off into the back part of their minds and merge them with the machine.

"Prepare yourselves to become one with the sacred memories of the utroms." Mortu told them as he pressed a few final buttons. I watched as my families eyes closed and I breathed out, feeling now as if I couldn't breathe as well as I normally could due to the worry at the bottom of my gut, like always.

"Are they in?" I questioned softly.

"Yes Karalynn, everyone is now seeing our sacred memories." Mortu explained. "I am not surprised that you did not wish to join them, you carry a heavy burden being the magic child, and the only one born since the beginning of time."

"Has it really been that long since there's been someone with abilities like mine? I mean, people with blood of the two sides of my family know about me or the abilities I have, but there's never been another like me since the beginning?"

"No, there hasn't. Magic users are hard to come by as it is, but a magic child such as yourself is as rare as a magic person is the rest of the galaxy. To create one, you need a very powerful bond, love and both sides of the blood to create you. Your birth parents had all of that."

"How do you know that?" I questioned softly.

"Because they came here often, they learned from the utroms here as well as their own families. Your birth parents were best friends when they were children and grew up together in our two worlds before they fell deeply in love, and their blood was so concentrated due to few mixings with humans that you were born my dear."

"But many people have tried to imitate this before and yet no magic child was ever produced. What were they lacking?"

"As I'm positive you know, most of these future generations have craved the idea of greed, it consumes most of them and weakened their bonds and love for those around them because greed became their first love. Your parents did not let greed do such, and thus, here you are. Your parents were the most selfless humans I had ever met in my life, and it was the deepest honor of all of us to stand by their sides." Mortu then bowed his head. "I do apologize that we were not able to save your parents and you, would we have known, we would have been there."

"Its alright, I've learned to deal with a portion of the pain over time, and I've had a new family to help me heal those wounds, to take care of me." My eyes trailed to my brothers and father, mother and the girls in the pods. "As much as I miss my Momma and Papa, I'm glad that I have Daddy, Mom, Leo, Kim, Raph, Jade, Donny, Sophie, Mikey and Ally. But most of all," I turned to my best friends next to me. "I'm glad I met my two best friends here."

"Awe! You love us!" Tori finally cracked a smile. Damien also gave a soft one behind her.

"Of course I love you both, what would I do without you?"

"Blow up the Shredder?" Damien said, trying to lighten the mood.

"How is it that you know the Shredder and hate him so much Damien?" Mr. Mortu questioned.

"…he murdered my Mom and Dad." Damien said hesitantly. Tori and the professor gasped while Mortu looked sadly at him and I guilty looked to my feet. _It's still my fault that his parents are dead…_

"Do you know why?" Tori questioned. Damien nodded, but he refused to give an answer to her. Tori angrily puffed out her chest and glared at him. "I can't help you Damien if you won't tell me, at least tell someone!"

"I already did Tor." She fell silent at his words and silently looked over at me. She finally saw my guilty appearance and she turned to face me. She held up my face to look at her with her hands, even while my eyes refused to and tried to look away.

"What happened K-lynn? What did he tell you?"

"It's his story; I have no right to say anything unless he wants me to." Tori suddenly released my face, but didn't leave my side as she looked to her brother. He only shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't care if you tell her K-lynn. It just hurts to say it is all."

"It does hurt, because I'm apart of it." Tori's face rushed back to look at mine. "I'm the reason his parents are gone."

"It's not your fault!" Damien hissed over at me and glared. "Don't you dare say that!"

"But it is! If Shredder had gotten me your family would have still been together!"

"Why would you want the Shredder to have you? And he would have come up with another reason to come after my family if he had the information!" I shook my head at his words harshly and turned away from him.

This bit of guilt was going to bother me for the longest of time. I knew it was. It was still my fault that Damien would forever be in pain.

**Kimberly's Point of View:**

The utroms were an amazing people. The world they came from, and the technology that they had was simply amazing, even I have to notice that, and I'm not like Sophie when it comes to machines and electronics (especially the microwave that loves to blow up in my face.)

Since we entered the machine and our minds were fused with the memories of the utroms, we've discovered that they were on their way home to their home planet with a dangerous evil utrom in their prison on board. We also found out that Mr. Mortu was the captain of the large ship as well as someone who liked to swear at prisoners (much to Raph and Jade's enjoyment.)

We've been through multiple time changes since then and ended up just now in another one where the prisoner had escaped. Alarms were blaring, everyone was yelling and screaming over it, weapons were grabbed, it was mad chaos on the ship. Utroms were holding onto anything they could as they prepared for the ship to crash land. It was all so real, I could feel the very ship shaking as it entered early Earth's atmosphere and Mikey and Ally started to scream as they thought we were going to die.

I couldn't help but feel that dreading feeling in my own stomach. There was so much I wanted to still do in my hidden life, but I was going to die. I started hyperventilating, I couldn't handle the movement around me, I felt my stomach acids rocking back and forth and some of the others started screaming and shouting. My hands unconsciously slipped under my hair and pulled at its roots from my scalp.

_What do we do? What do __**I**__ do? I can't handle things like this!_ I suddenly gasped when I felt myself being thrown back, only to be surprised that it was Leo who held me under his body against the wall.

"It's not real Kim! Focus!" He shouted at me. I tried to listen, I wanted to believe him, but it all felt so real, my body wouldn't stop shaking.

I gasped when I felt him press his body toward mine more, using it to hold my face in his plastron and refusing to allow me to move. He kept my eyes from watching what was around us, and I felt it was helping me calm down. I gripped him tighter in response. He still refused to let me go, and I was thankful for that.

Although try as Leo had, he couldn't cover my ears to the point where I couldn't hear the constant screaming of everyone around me. I suddenly felt him stiffen and I finally was able to move my head out of his strong arms to see where we were. Only a few miles from the ground we were going to crash into.

I couldn't help it, unconsciously, I screamed. Time froze when I did and Leo retuned his attention to me. He tilted my head toward him and his eyes bore down on me through his mask. I was captured in them.

"Keep your eyes on me!" I tried with all my might to do as he said, and with his eyes like they were, it wasn't that hard. Even with Ally and Mikey's screaming in the background though, even with the world around us shaking as it was, I was too captured by Leo, the one I had loved from nearly day one, and no courage to say or do anything about it.

I felt a tear slide down from my eye from that and I saw Leo sigh. I don't think he knew what was going on in my head when he saw me tearing up, but I had no other option then to guess that he was worried that I was still upset about what was happening around us. I felt myself stiffen when he moved his head closer to my head nearing my lips when he suddenly took a turn and I felt a fire burning in me as his lips were right before my ear, I could feel his breath on him, and I nearly couldn't help myself from squirming under his touch to fulfill my selfish desires of him and I.

"Focus on this…" he voice trailed off when suddenly his lips were no longer by my ears…

They were pressed softly against my lips.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

My world suddenly jumped back to my senses around me. Leonardo's kiss had shaken me up and yet stilled while the crash was in effect and only once he pulled away from me did I waken from the world that only included himself and I. I looked around us and watched as the rest of my family started to stand and the boys and Master Splinter helped us all to our feet.

"We're alive!" Ally cheered and clung herself to Mikey's arm.

"I can't believe we're in one piece." He groaned as he swung on his feet.

"Remember," Donny reminded him. "This is all a memory."

"An illusion." Sophie added.

"Tell that to my stomach." Mikey bent over and hurled and most everyone flinched back and backed away from him as his breakfast was re-shown back to us.

"Are you alright Kim?" I suddenly looked back up at Leonardo, he was still hung over my body and I felt my back had curled up to puff my chest out at him unconsciously, that's how I found myself beneath him. I blushed harshly and sat up in a rush, pulling away from him slightly before he would notice my accidental suggestive pose.

"I'm fine." I looked back up at him. "Thanks for keeping me sane."

"It was my honor to do so, I'm…" he paused for a moment and I saw his face turn redder then Raph's mask. "I'm sorry if the kiss caught you off guard. I-I didn't know how else to calm you down and my body just suddenly react-"

Before he could say another word, I kissed him softly to cut him off. It was nothing more then a simple kiss to the naked eye, but it held nearly every feeling of love and passion in that single moment.

"I guess my body suddenly reacted too." I gave him a warm smile and curled into his plastron. "I feel so tried Leo…" to prove my point, a yawn escaped my lips.

Leo chuckled. "Sleep then Kimberly, I'll keep you safe." It was those wonderful, simply words that lulled me to sleep and kept my mind free of any of the shock I had felt.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

The next time I felt myself wake up was when apparently it was night time in this machine memory thing. I stretched my limbs and surprisingly felt myself unable to move a lot. I looked around me and suddenly Leo's face popped into my vision. I blushed and he smiled down at me.

"Did you get enough rest Kim?" He questioned me softly.

"Yeah, but I'm stiff now." He helped me sit up against him and allowed me to stretch fully this time, effectively cracking certain muscles at the same time. Once I was done I sighed and once again leaned against Leo's chest. "That felt nice… what did I miss?"

"Not much, after the crash, the utroms decided to stay here for a really long time until technology could advance enough for them to go home, in that time you missed us watching an ancient martial arts master training and Mikey and Ally trying to eat their food." He explained. "You just woke up after one of the utrom mechanic engineers made a robot suit for them so they could walk among the humans."

"So not a crazy lot, right?"

"Just about." I saw the world turn yellow and gray around us in swirls again, another time change. Our two groups of families were brought together and Leo and I floated to our feet next to them all.

We ended up next in a town for old Japan, following after the utrom that was testing out his new machine body that he had made. From the happy sounds that we heard from under his clothing, I assumed that that his test was working wonderfully and that he was enjoying himself.

It was only then that we saw the utrom driven machine walk right into a wire that set off a trap, a log flew from the side and flew right through us (being only ghost like figures in this memory) and watched as the poor utrom was hit to the side.

We watched in horror as the evil utrom in red with deep purple and black scares pulled the golden utrom out of the suit and took it for himself, adapting to it very quickly.

"I know this happened a long time ago, but I'm getting fucken pissed right now!" Raph snapped and drew his sais and attacked. I watched next to my Mother, Master Splinter and Sophie as the rest of our family and group charge at the evil utrom memory, not surprising, flying right through him with their attacks.

"Well that was useless." Donny grunted as he watched the evil utrom walk off into the woods. He had thrown the golden one off to the side and we watched as the world around us swirled once more and time passed by us.

A lot of time by the looks of it. When the world around us cleared we saw that more repairs were being done by the utroms and more suits and units for them to fly or work in had be built or were being built. It was then suddenly that some small paper bombs went off and smoke filled the area. Screams were heard as men dressed in ancient Foot uniforms showed up from the woods and started attacking and destroying everything in their path. Fire blazed from the damage and before those ninjas jumped out an old face we had seen many times before and never would forget.

An ancient version of the Shredder stood before us. His armor didn't look as strong as it had in our time, but the intimidating glare was still there, as was the blade on the side of his left hand that made my skin crawl. It was covered in blood.

Ally shrieked and hid behind her boyfriend. Mikey in turn looked at the rest of the others in fear. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"It looks kinda like the Shredder!" Leo called out, evident worry in the back of his voice.

"Kinda?" Raph questioned harshly.

"Its looked just fucken like him!" Jade yelled and drew her sais.

"But… it can't be!" I whispered and slide closer to Leo in the process. He held me to him as we watched the onslaught of the utroms. They were beaten, and most likely some killed.

"It can't be our Shredder!" Sophie said with a slightly strong conviction to her voice.

"This is seven hundred years ago, it has to be the Shredder's ancestor or something!" Donny agreed with her and we sadly could do nothing but watch as the destruction went on.

"But we can't be hurt right?" Ally questioned weakly. "I mean, this is just a memory like you said." To prove her point, Ally nervously stepped out and around Mikey and slowly walked through the Shredder. When she saw she wasn't going to be hurt and it worked, she finally showed one of her trade mark grins and soon Mikey joined her in sticking out their tongue and making strange noises at the Shredder of this time.

It was suddenly then that I noticed that we were no longer watching this dream. I felt the gravity of the world I was watching take affect and our skins turned to their normal color. Our weapons were gone and the Shredder finally noticed us. His eyes widened at our appearances before he saw Mikey and Ally behind him. He quickly swung his arm and Mikey held onto Ally and kept her protected while he was hit and the two of them were thrown backward into the tree line.

"Mikey!" Ally suddenly screamed and jumped up from the spot where she and her boyfriend crashed at. Mikey was out cold and I saw him body was bleeding slightly on the arm from where he was hit and protected Ally.

All of us rushed over to the two of them and we crowded around. Raph, Jade, Leo and I took the direct front while Donny, Sophie, Mother and Master Splinter stood closer to the two and made sure that they were okay.

"Michelangelo needs help, he is badly hurt." Master Splinter said as he looked his son over. Ally refused to leave his side and hung over the back of her mother's body as the two elderly rats checked him over.

"Someone must have altered the program or something!" Donny shouted.

"That doesn't matter now; we're in over our heads in this!" I shouted and kept our siblings and parents protected while the ninjas began to swarm in.

"This reality isn't a dream anymore." Leo agreed and we prepared to fight.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

A suddenly loud, high pitched alarm reached my ears and dragged me from the bitter silence of my guilty seclusion. I looked over to Mortu and the professor as the three of us magic users raced to the controls where they stood.

"What's happening?" The professor cried worriedly.

Mortu typed quickly at his keyboard and looked back at us in a worried way. "I don't understand! Something's gone horribly wrong!"

I looked over at my brothers and the girls worriedly, Mom and Daddy too. I gasped and felt my world turn black when I saw the vital signs of my brother. Mikey was going critical and I felt the tears weld up in my eyes.

"MIKEY!"

**Witch's Note:**

**Oh my God! I am so sorry to all of you guys! I would have had this done on time, but the outside world (mostly school) was just a pain in my butt and refused to let me do a thing for this! (That and a bit of writers block got to me, but I finally got this done!) To make up for it however, did you see the little (finally got together) couple moment between Kim and Leo? Their now together! But you probably won't see any other moments between the two of them for a while, at least until this drama settles down.**

**(In the Lair)**

"**Finally Halloween! Do you hate us or something?" Ally questioned me as I walked into the kitchen and K-lynn placed my dinner for the night on the table. A nice ham slice with some cheesy pasta and some vinegar covered broccoli. **

"**Of course I don't Ally, what gave you that impression?" I questioned the turtle girl.**

"**Because you didn't update our story for over two weeks!"**

"**I said I was sorry! Life got the best of me!"**

**Ally whined, but she stopped her little rant and turned away from me. K-lynn placed a hand on our shoulders and we both looked up at the magic child. **

"**Enough you two, Halloween's life has been a little busy Ally, you gotta give her some space about that, and Halloween, you gotta manage your time better and get things done on time." She told us. **

"**Yes K-lynn…" we both muttered. **

"**Miss Witch, if I may," the old female rat walked over to the three of us in the kitchen and sat down at the table with us. "If you have a need for time off, please take it, we will not be offended if you need time to deal with things outside of our world and home." She paused for a moment and looked over at K-lynn. "Would you please make me a cup of my nightly tea Karalynn?"**

"**Of course Mom." K-lynn set off to work while I faced the female rat master.**

"**No, I'm fine, it was just that last week that really set me off, and I will admit that I did get distracted a bit. I should be getting back to work after dinner. I have the chapter that was due yesterday that I have to still get up."**

"**Very well, but should you need a break you very well should let us know." Master Serena noted nightly of that and I nodded. **

"**Got it." After that moment I chowed down into my meal and K-lynn handed Master Serena her tea. I was staved and planned to eat every last curb of food (and maybe get a dessert.)**

**(Out of the Lair)**

**I just hope that girl gets that last chapter she owed up soon or she's in big trouble with me! I wanna know if my boyfriend's okay! ~ From Alison Mora**

**Alright guys, you know the drill! Please review and send in Questions so I'll write the next chapter faster! And I need to know how many times Raph swore, and (drum roll please!) the date contest is now underway! I will give you guys the year of 2011 which is where this takes place, but you guys have to supply me with the rest of the date, which was mentioned somewhere in the story! Good luck to all those who enter and I'll update my profile once I start getting some answers!**

**Love you all and I'll work hard to get that next chapter done soon!**

_**Halloween Witch **_


	7. Its Not a Dream Anymore

_The Black Ninja_

_Chapter 7: It's Not a Dream Anymore _

**Jade's Point of View:**

With us surrounded and the Shredder closing in with his men, to say that I was pissed was an understatement. I felt the rage just radiating off of me. Ally was attacked and Mikey protected her, and now she crying her eyes over his still body.

"My son! Can you hear me?" Master Splinter called out to Mikey who was unconscious in his arms. "Michelangelo!"

"Splinter, he is too far from us to hear your voice!" Mother said in a high pitched whisper.

"Steady guys! This is about to get ugly!" Leo shouted as the rest of us formed a protected circle around Mikey.

"This shouldn't be happening!" Donny shouted, watching the enemy before him.

"This is supposed to be _virtual_ reality!" Sophie agreed as she dodged a sword from her side. "They shouldn't be able to see us!"

"Let along attack us!" Donny replied and knocked three swords out of the hands of the ninjas before him.

Red and I were left to our own devices defending one of the spots around Mikey, Ally, Master Splinter and Mother. One ninja swung his sword at Red and he grabbed the arm of the ninja and placed him before him while holding out onto the arm with the sword, using it as his own while the other arm was pressed painfully behind his back.

"Common ya fucken prunes, lets dance." He grinned madly and I couldn't help but be taken by the spell of his words.

"A dance with the devil." I chuckled stayed a foot or two behind Red as he knocked back the few ninjas that came after us and he knocked the swords out of the hands and snapped the wrist of the one he was holding onto before he pushed them back into each other and I jumped over him and I kicked them all back with the hard part of my heel.

I suddenly heard shouting to my right and turned for a moment to see Donny whacked in the head by a few many bamboo poles. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight under my breath with Red before we backed up closer to where the others were huddled.

"Kimberly! Leonardo! We must become shadows!" Mother shouted to the two of them and we saw the two eldest nod.

"Guys! Time to disappear!" Leo shouted.

"Raph! Take Mikey and head for the bamboo! Jade, get Ally and follow him!" Kim shouted. "Its time to leave!"

Red grabbed Mikey and gently threw him over his shoulders, holding onto his arm and leg. I reached for my sister and picked her up into my arms before I followed Red into the depths of the forest. We took off like bullets and raced with Mother deeper into the forest and further from the fight, as much as it bothered the hell out of me not to beat any heads in, my sister and Mikey came first before my selfish desire to fight.

Kim, Sophie, Leo, Donny and Master Splinter had stayed behind to hold off as many of those ninjas as they could while we got Ally and Mikey as far away from that place as possible.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It's been a few hours since we became apart of this memory and we had set up a small camp of sorts in the woods. We were surrounded by a thick over grow of many shrubs and plants. Kim and Leo had left a while back to search and keep an eye on the Shredder's old man back a few fucken hundred years.

Red was pacing near the head of Mikey's body and my sister was still looming over his plastron in tears. The rest either watched over him or hung back as they watched Red pace and I hurried over to his side to stop him. I had just touched his shoulder when a loud rustle in the bushes. We jumped and looked over there only to see Leo and Kim step out of the forest.

"How's Mikey?" Leo asked worriedly. Kim was silent as she looked to her youngest sister and watched as she was silently crying.

"Oh, we must be careful, Michelangelo is not well. I feel that in this dream world we believe we have died-"

"Then we will truly die." Mother cut off Master Splinter with a sigh.

"Being careful won't be easy." Leo noted.

"That guy that looks like the Shredder, he just invented the sword of tengu." Kim added. Shock ended up all over everyone's faces, but the worst was Mother and Master Splinter. _This was bad, just plain fucken bad._

"This is not good." Master Splinter muttered.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

It was a short while later before we finally got to see some movement and sounds from Mikey. He started to stir in his unconsciousness and Ally hung over him, listening careful to whatever he could mutter out. He mentioned something about food before he was out of it again and Ally continued to stay at his side.

A sudden scream alerted us to danger through the woods. We all looked up from where we were and toward the direction it was in.

"Did you guys hear that?" Sophie questioned softy in a worried tone.

"A fight in the forest." Master Splinter said.

"Over there, over the hill, to the north!" Leo pointed out beyond the trees in the direction he called.

"Go, investigate, Splinter, Alison and I will look after Michelangelo." Mother told us before we had taken off to the woods toward the sounds of the fighting.

"_No! Leave us alone!"_

"_Stay back!"_

Multiple shouts rang out in the nighttime air as we raced toward the road where the fighting was coming from. When we arrived and looked through the small wall of the bamboo, a young woman dressed in light pink, small fighting clothes, a hunched over older man and a small child were attacked by their carriage by the same assholes we had seen earlier, the earlier version of the Foot Ninja.

"Man, I am really starting to just fucken hate these old school Foot Ninjas as much as I hate the modern day version." Red muttered angrily.

We watched from the back as the girl with a old fashioned double bladed sword kept back the ninjas and kept kicking their asses. It was nice to see another woman fighter, we don't really have enough right now (even if we do outweigh the guys in numbers by two (which happens to be Tori and K-lynn)).

"Wow, she's good." Donny commented and I swear I saw a vein bubble on Sophie's forehead. _Oh shit, Donny, you are one __**dead**__ turtle…_

"Is there something about her that intrigues you Donny?" Sophie asked as calmly as she could and I saw Donny jump back in fright, it was the rarest thing in the world for my sister to get angry and upset, even though she's one of the most emotional of the four of us sisters, but I don't think I've ever seen such a jealous look in her eyes that said 'bitch, you going down, I will become your new personal hell' but Sophie will make it some much more confusing with larger words that I wouldn't understand.

"Oh! N-no-not at all S-so-phie, I was just complimenting her skills and how amazing people were skilled with weapons back nine-hundred years ago is all!" He nervously placed a hand behind his head and I watched as my sister simply stuck up her beak to him and turned. Donny looked crestfallen as he watched her move her way more toward me and Kim and I knew from that moment that Sophie was _pissed_.

"Sophie!" Donny quietly shouted behind her. "I swear! I was only complimenting her skills! Nothing more! Your skills in many fields other then just fighting are better then hers!" Sophie only then glanced back at him before Kim stepped between them.

"Enough you two, settle this later, we help out those villagers now. Let's go!"

"Let's beat in a few skulls Red." He grinned excitedly at my words and we bound forward only to stop in our tracks when two strange men jumped from a tree above and started to attack at the Foot Ninjas. They're clothes looked a little familiar to me, so did that gold necklace around their necks. _Where did I see that before?_

"All sorts of jackasses are coming to this party." Red muttered in bewilderment.

"I think they forgot to send our invitation Red." I shrugged to him.

"I think too many came. Look!" We followed Leo's finger to where we saw even more Foot Ninjas jump out of the woods and head toward the multiple guys that got to fight.

"Can we join them now Kimmy?" I asked in an annoyed manner.

"I think we can spare a moment." She gave me a smile and let me have at it. I grabbed Red's hand and dragged him to the battle field. Before anyone could say anything, we kicked back quite a few of the Foot Ninjas that were knocking down the villagers and those strange ninjas that I recognized and pulled out the shorter sticks of bamboo that we were to use as weapons. Red approached a lone ninja while I handled a few at once. I saw his weapon get chopped up twice so that they were no longer usable before he kicked that ninja back.

"Looks like I'm doing this the old fashion way." He chucked the two worthless pieces of bamboo aside and jumped atop of the wagon which threw some of the Foot Ninjas toward the ones I was fending off and I grinned as I watched them all fly backward onto the ground in pain, the sounds of the crushing bodies and bones delighted me.

"Nice Red!" I laughed. "Give me a toss!" He landed on the ground next to me and picked me up in his arms before he threw me at another ninja and I placed my feet toward his chest and kicked him multiple times before he fell to the tree line and I landed next to my sisters. The ninjas looked at us in fear before they got up from their spots and ran off into the trees.

"Turtles rule even in ancient Japan, wouldn't you say boys?" The three of us girls placed our hands on our hips and looked back at our boyfriends while they gapped at us. We easily laughed off their looks at us and enjoyed our sisterly moment.

"Stay away evil goblins!" We jumped at the sound of the old man's shout and watched as he backed away in fear from us.

"Of course, even in ancient Japan people fear us." I muttered. Sophie placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Save us!" The old man shouted again, jumping on his feet like a frog. "Save us from the green kappa! Goblins! Goblins!" The men didn't exactly know what they should do and the young woman and child looked strangely at the situation before them.

"I don't think we're not going to get the thank you we deserve." Leo muttered and we backed away slightly from where we were standing.

The two men with those strange gold medallions approached us while the civilians prepared to take off, the boy was set on the wagon and the girl stood off to the side of them.

"Come Honay-san! We go!" The old man shouted and started off with the wagon. The girl stood there for a moment before she bowed to us and took off with the man. _Well at least one person was thankful_.

"Look, we were only trying to help." Leo tried to explain to them as they stood before us with the weapons at the ready.

"We don't want to fight you." Donny added and the two men stopped before us and watched us skeptically.

"Although Copper and I like fighting," Red snapped. "What I don't like, I bet she don't either, is being locked up in this damn utrom video game."

"Damn strait Red." I agreed and leaded against his arm.

The two men before us were startled and went rigid and backed away from us.

"The utrom!" One whispered in a shout.

"How do these strange kappas know of the utrom?" The other ninja questioned.

"That's it! That's where I've seen that medallion before!" Leo exclaimed and pointed at the guy's necklace.

"The guardians! Why didn't I think of that?" Kim sighed. "These guys must be an early reincarnation of the guardians of our time."

"Your work for the utrom, right?" Leo asked them. "Well, look, we're on the same side."

"We need to talk to them." Sophie added.

"We've trapped here in this place, like them, and maybe they can help us. Can you take us to them?" Donny questioned. The two men only looked at each other and didn't say anything.

"Can you at least let them know we need to see them? Please?" Kim asked worriedly.

The two men's gazes finally softened and they nodded. "We will tell them." One of them replied. They re-sheathed their swords and turned to walk away.

"Wait!" Donny called. "But how will we find you?"

"If our masters agree to an audience, then _they_ will find _you_." The two of them walked off into the dark woods and out of site.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

We raced back to the small site where the others were in hopes that Mikey was at least a little better now and that Ally wouldn't be so depressed. And with at least a little good news to bring back, hopefully those utrom will speak to us.

We made it through the trees and finally saw our group, thankfully all alright, in fact, even better then that. I saw Mikey was sitting up and eating a crazy amount of food with Master Splinter and Mother across from him and Ally latched onto his other arm with a grin plastered on her face. He waved when he saw us and our jaws had dropped for a moment.

"Welcome back bros! Ladies!" He smiled and gave his greeting with a mouth full of food; that was the Mikey we knew and cared about. "Anyone for sushi?"

"Mikey!" The guys cheered and hurried over to their brother while my sisters and I stopped behind our sister.

"Ya alright Al?" I asked her softly.

"I'm better now." She said with a soft smile. "Thanks you guys."

"That is it!" We all turned to look at Master Splinter as he looked at Mother with understanding eyes. "The answer, it is-" before he got to finish his sentence, we heard a rustle in the blushes. We turned toward it and saw the two guardians we had seen earlier jump out of the woods. We rose to our feet and watched them carefully as they moved out of the way for another man that stepped out into the woods. Or rather, it was an utrom in a metal human body.

"Greetings," we heard the utrom say in a familiar voice to us all. He removed the robe that covered his body. "I am Mortu."

Everyone placed their hands together before them and bowed respectably before him. "Mr. Mortu," Leo began. "You're just the…"

"Person." Kim gave him.

"Right, you're just the person we need to see." The utrom raised the skin that was right above his eye in a questioning look, but listened to us none the less as we dived into our story.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"It was at that point that the pods' story became real." Kim finished explaining.

"So you see Mr. Mortu, we're trapped in this virtual reality and we can't get out." Leo continued.

"I do see." The utrom nodded. "It is an interesting phenomenon. You have much knowledge of our ways, but your knowledge of the Shredder is incomplete. You should know, the Shredder is one of-" Mortu was cut off by the sounds of laughing in the woods. I recognized that real quick. Soon Foot Ninjas started to emerge from the forest and low and behold, out of the dark shadow of the woods came the Shredder. The sword of tengu was in his hands and quickly held up to use.

"How fortuitous that I should find you here _Mortu_," the Shredder told him. "Now I can display the true powers of the sword of tengu, for my amusement and your demise!" He held up the sword before him and I saw it light up light blue in color with rings of power around it in the same color before it blasted a beam of light at us and Mortu was hit. We watched in horror as the guy was shocked, probably to death, before he jumped from his machine body and we all ran from it before it imploded. The guardians raced to the side of Mortu when he finally landed on his… uh feet or tentacles? I really don't know what to call them. Sophie and Donny would have a better word to use.

The Shredder continued to laugh and pointed the sword at the guardians next, shooting out another beam that threw them back into the tresses without their swords. With Mortu now defenseless, he was about to aim the sword at him to finish him off, but Master Splinter, Mother, Sophie, Donny, Leo and Kim all rushed at him. He simply swung his sword at them and it threw them back as well into the tress and rocks in the area around us.

It was an endless attack over and over again upon us. When one went down, another went to help just as the Shredder noticed them and shot them back as well. First it was Master Splinter again, then Red, then Leo and Kim, then me. It just continued on for the longest of time before Shredder finally had enough with us and moved over to Mortu, who was alone on the ground and trying to move away on his own.

I suddenly saw the Shredder raise his arms over his head with the sword of tengu and told Mortu goodbye before he began his swing and I suddenly had the urge to look away in fear. When I didn't hear the sound of death hit my ears or the smell of blood reach my nose, I glanced out and looked to see that the Shredder no longer was in possession of the sword. He angrily looked around for it and suddenly saw it in Leo's hands, who easily used it to throw the Shredder back, he did this one, twice, trice before Shredder was thrown back into the tree line and over what I think was, if I remember correctly, a cliff.

With their boss gone, the Foot had no one to guide them. Leo turned back to them with the sword and pointed it at them angrily before we watched as they ran off into the woods. We all cheered for Leo, but I think the one who was the happiest was Kim, who easily walked right up to him and kissed him on the lips, and Leo happily accepted the kiss. The sword then disappeared after that and the others joined around Leo while Red and I stayed back.

"Well what'd ya know Copper, Splinter Junior already got his girl." Red commented lightly under a chuckle and I joined him.

"I'm glad the two of them are together though Red, I'm glad to see my sis happy, as much as she drives me up the wall." We laughed and soon joined the others for a short moment (and making sure that Mother and Master Splinter were alright) before we turned to see Mortu being carried by one of the guardians toward us. They all seemed to be find which made me sigh in relief (not that I was worried or anything.)

"Your actions demonstrate the veracity of what you say. Here, take this." A guardian walked toward us and gave us a small black box that was set into Leo's hand. "It should help you return safely to where you belong."

"But if we're stuck in a video game, how come you can give us anything that'll affect the real world?" Mikey questioned.

"Yeah!" Ally threw in.

"I-you-we-oh, my brain hurts…" Mikey whined

"If this world is a virtual projection created by our technology, then we utrom have encoded an internal failsafe that can only be activated with the virtual reset device you now possess." Mortu explained.

"Here we go, I hope." Leo muttered.

"And thank you for all you've done for us." Kim added.

"Good-bye and thank you," both rat masters said.

"See ya in a few hundred years." Red told them.

"If not then a thousand." I joked lightly and Red joined in with my chuckles.

Leo then touched the top of the box in his hands while Kim grabbed onto his arm in case anything happened (again). The box suddenly came to life with a bright light that nearly exploded from it in large beams. It was then suddenly that Kim remembered something because her body went stiff.

"Wait! What was it that you were trying to tell us about the Shredder before?" She shouted.

"The Shredder is-" the Mortu of the memory was cut off mid-sentence and the world suddenly turned black, before it turned light once again.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

I suddenly turned from where I sat with my two best friends, the robot and the alien and looked over at the guys, girls and my parents before I saw their capsules shut down. I saw movement inside and watched as they all opened their eyes. The pods opened and their arms were released and I found myself letting out another breath that apparently I had been holding.

"Mom! Daddy! Guys! Girls!" I rushed toward the lot of them, first at my Daddy and I helped him out of his pod and gave him a hug, so happy to see him and then I rushed over to Mom, hugging her as well. "Don't scare me like that again!"

"Hush child, we will do everything in our power to make sure that does not happen again." Mom did her best to assure me and I nodded into her robe as I sobbed my worry.

"Well… I don't care how you got out." Professor Honeycutt told them. "What matters is that you're safe and sound."

"Yeah, you guys gave us all heart attacks in there, almost thought the only family that'd attempt us would be killed in their dreams." Damien said as he and Tori approached us. "If ya don't mind, don't do that again."

"We will do our best to keep that promise Damien." Daddy told him.

"Still," Mortu pondered and scratched his head, which caused his robot body to do so as well. "I can't understand how the oracle pods malfunctioned."

"Oh… but I do…" I felt my heart wrench when I heard that sinister voice echo in the room. It suddenly felt cold and I could barely hear my two best friends rush over to me and hold me close to them as we slowly turned to see _him_. _He_ stood there with Hun, his Foot Elites and the Foot Tech Ninja all around _him_.

_He_ was _alive_.

Everyone gasped and pure shock was on everyone's faces as they looked upon him, Leo and Kim's mostly. "But-that can't be! I finished you off myself! You-can't be alive!"

The Shredder merely laughed at his expression. "You merely separated my head from my body. A courtesy that I will glad extend to you all! For none of you are leaving here alive!" His laughter echoed on the halls, simply aggravating me.

"Vous avez déjà dit cela. (1)" I muttered angrily.

**Witch's Note:**

**Holy crap! I finally got this one up! I know it should have been up a long time ago, but things have just been horrible for me here. My brother has been a pain in my ass since he refuses to do as I say and I finally had it. School's been pretty mean to me too, but I'm going to try and catch up and get back on my schedule. I have a week and a half of vacation coming up soon, and I'll be making up my chapters then for everyone, in the mean time, I need some help from the reds to get me back on track with my writing.**

**(In the Lair)**

"**Oh that is fucken it!" I screeched in my room and flew out the door. Most of the others were in the area below and watched me burst from my room and watched me pace before the railing. **

"**Are you alright up there Halloween?" K-lynn called. **

"**No I'm not!" I growled and hit the railing with my fist, too angry to acknowledge the pain that was like a siren to my nerves. "My brother and school are getting in the way of my writing and I'm behind by two chapters! I've only just made up this one!"**

"**Easy Halloween, you'll get back up to where you should be, you just need some free time." Tori tried to calm me down. **

"**No, what I need is some motivation for the time when I'm free." I turned to the reds. "Raph, Jade, I've got a proposition for ya."**

"**No way girly, I ain't getting messed up with anything of yours again." Raph snorted and looked back to the wrestling match. **

"**I'm with Red, you're trouble, even more then we are." Jade agreed and leaned on her boyfriend's arm. **

"**What if I let you guys beat me up?" The two of them looked back at me with a gleam in their eyes I've never seen. **

"**Where do we sign up?" Raph grinned with Jade and the two of them looked at me madly. **

"**Now listen here Raphael, Jade. Neither of you will harm Halloween; she is not in her correct state of mind." Master Splinter said. **

"**You're right, I'm not, which is why I need them to knock me back the right way I need to be." I looked back over at the reds and nodded to them. "I gotta get these chapters done, so here's the deal, you guys gotta keep me locked up in this room unless for the bathroom or school, otherwise, if I come out and a new chapter isn't up or until I get all the chapters up, you guys get to beat me if I'm out of my room."**

"**I'm liken this idea." Raph snickered. **

"**It's a deal ya fucken witch!" Jade laughed. **

"**Like you're one to talk Jade! The two of you are still virgins too!" She nearly chocked on her own breath when she heard that and the room fell utterly silent. "I'm getting to work on the next chapter now, get to it, _fucking_ guards." I slammed the door shut and sat down at my laptop, ready to start again. **

**(Out of the Lair)**

**Oh I'm gonna kill that damn mother fucken Halloween bitch! (More cursed language is spoken, but the receiver is unable to pick up on all the words being thrown out at once, there for, you must imagine them for yourself.) ~ From Jade Mora**

**Alright guys, you know the drill! How many times did Raph swear? What's the date? (Hint-same as last time) Remember to Review for me and send in any Questions!**

**Oh! And here's what K-lynn said in the end!**

**1. Vous avez déjà dit cela. = You already said that.**

**Love you all! Bye!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	8. What the Hell Are You?

_The Black Ninja_

_Chapter 8: What the Hell Are You?_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

He was still as irritating as ever, the damn Shredder. He's does so much to us, and now, after we've gone through so much, we still have to face him after we thought he died twice? How many lives does this guy have? Is he some sort of demon cat with a million of them?

"Attack!" Shredder roared and I didn't get a chance to think before we would be thrusted into battle. "Destroy them all!"

I took a quick glance over at the side to make sure that the professor had someone to keep him safe, after all, he comes in handy, but if he was without someone to look after him, he'd be killed and pulled apart on the spot. I watched him looking over at Stockman (he must have been the one to mess with everything here!) and he shivered at the look of the body that was small and robot like with only his head intact.

"Oh dear, and I thought I was stuck here with an unpleasant robot body!" The professor said worriedly.

Before anyone could blink, Stockman powered up a set of lasers he hand on him in the robot body and shot them at the professor? I blocked the bath and did my best to absorb the energy from the blast.

"You fool!" Shredder shouted. "Don't fire at her! She'll absorb that power!"

"Go to hell!" I hissed and fired back the energy in the form of lighting at the lot of them, some of the ninja were thrown back from the impact while the others avoided it, and against my wishes, one of them was the Shredder.

"My children, attack!" Daddy shouted to us.

"Come my daughters!" Mom called out. Every one of us took that moment to jump into the battle and face off against some of the Shredder's guards, Hun, or the Elites. While in the heat of things, more Foot members showed up and ran past us to Mortu. It was then that guardians finally showed up and jumped between the two parties and protected him while we all tried to help them out.

The fight soon carried out so that the guardians were moved away from Mortu and suddenly I was pushed back from the fight next to him while the Shredder came out of no where and landed before the two of us. Before he spoke though, my eyes trailed quickly around the fight, and I couldn't help myself but giggle slightly at the sight of Mom and Daddy taking down Hun faster then Mikey crashing after a sugar high. It was pretty funny.

"Mortu, I have anticipated this moment for nearly ten centuries!" He raised his gauntlet with its two twin like knives on them.

Mortu raised his fists. "I'm surprised that with your _genius_ it took you a thousand years just to find us!" The two of them leapt at each other and suddenly they burst into a fight between them, one that was so… attractive to my eyes, or was it the information that they just informed each other and those around them?

For a thousand years Shredder's been after them, for a thousand years he's been the same person. If that's the case, then the day the utrom landed here was the same day he did. He's the same Shredder from a long time ago that the guys met in the simulator they were in. But does that mean he's always known about my kind? Did he know when I was supposed to appear on Earth? How did he find my family and destroy nearly all of us and all we had between us. How did he find Damien and his family? How much am I willing to be that he ruined Tori's family before she was taken into foster care?

How many of our lives are connected all because of what the Shredder has done to us? How many people? How many creatures? What else has he done that none of us know about?

Suddenly I was drawn from my thoughts when I saw Hun grab Mortu from behind and Shredder closed in on them. "Finally!" It nearly sounded like he was sighing as he closed in and raised his blade.

I lunged at him and kicked him back with one of my kicks that was filled with the red and black energy that destroys anything it touches. In that moment after I kicked him, I flipped back over Mortu and Hun just to grab Hun's long pony tail of hair. He screeched as I grabbed onto it like a thick think of rope and Mortu broke free while Hun dealt with me. Many more of those other utroms came out and surround Mortu, with their lasers at the ready to fire. I yanked hard on his hair and ended up throwing his entire body into the wall, while still having a clump of hair in my hand.

"Brut! (1)" I hissed and dropped the hair. I looked up just as I finished getting al the hair off to see Stockman had my brothers against the wall, shooting his lasers at them.

"Stockman! Hold! You have more important business!" Shredder ordered him.

"Never!" Stockman shouted back. "My revenge comes first!" He fired once again at my brothers, but with the help of my powers, I forced the blast to come right at me. I absorbed the shock to give myself even more power and I glared at the two of them.

"I said _hold_!" Shredder's eyes suddenly glowed and Stockman was shocked from the side of his head and his entire robot spider like body. He suddenly was listening to Shredder like an obedient little puppet. "Stop waiting your shots, they're powering the magic child. Initiate phase three. _Now!_"

"Yes… master…" Stockman gasped through the pain and started to move off in another direction. "The device will soon be under young control."

"The device!" Mortu gasped and I looked over to his fallen figure where he had been removed from his body and Donny was helping him be placed back inside. "The trasmat! We must stop that cyborb before"- he was cut off when the Foot and Hun stood before him and the rest of us.

Shredder's laughter came soon enough and we all turned to face him. "You will go no where."

Leo and Kim suddenly came out of no where and kicked him to the side. He was thrown against a wall where some sort of dark brown bubble thing was on the wall that soon wrapped around him and we could hear him smashing against it on the other side. His ninja hurried over to him while some of the ones left over that we're helping him break free were fighting my siblings, their girls and our parents.

Mortu rushed around us all to a panel that he used to open the doors Stockman had closed. "We will return to assist you once the trasmat is secured!" He shouted before he, the professor, some other utroms and the guardians all raced out of the room.

"Leo! Kim!" I called out. "Can you handle these guys? Mortu may need some more help, who knows what Shredder has planned!"

"Go!" The two leaders shouted. I nodded to them and motioned for my best friends to follow me and we quickly flew out the door and after the others ahead of us.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"Guardians! Magic users! Be ready for anything!" Mortu told us as we stood over the trasmat and watched for any of the tricks that the Shredder would have lying around. He's the type of guy that just seems to have nearly everything up his sleeve (or armor in his case) for nearly any problem.

Then I heard it, the sound of metal bobbing against the something small and hard. With a flick of my wrist energy fields were placed around them and gathered up into the air before they released a smokescreen around us that would've prevented us from seeing.

"Well done my dear," the sound of his voice made my skin nearly crawl off my body itself and my anger to skyrocket as he approached. "It seems your powers have improved quite rapidly."

"It happens when you get sent across space." I spat back at him. I suddenly looked around and saw that none of my family or the girls were around. "Where is my family?"

"Taking a little _swim_ my dear, now step aside, I have business to attend to." I felt my fists tighten and I released my powers from the smoke bombs once they were done producing. The left over bits of metal I threw at him, which made a few small dents in his arms and halted him for a moment, but he still continued to walk toward us.

"We won't let your destroy the trasmat!" Mortu cried out. When I wasn't looking some of the other ninjas got by Tori, Damien and I and knocked the others back onto the trasmat, its base glowed and Mortu and the professor (who was also knocked back) were stuck there.

"I do not intend to destroy it Mortu, I will use it to send it to your doom!" Tori leapt at him with her red and black magic covered hands and was able to destroy part of his armor before her easily kicked her to the side. She wrapped up in some heavier wires and Damien rushed over to help her while I stayed in the way of the Shredder.

"Perhaps I'll place you in the extreme heat of a super nova," suggested the Shredder as he approached us with his army behind him. "Or the cold endless vacuum of space. And that's only just the beginning. After I've disposed of you, I will use this device to take over the home world of the utrom! And I'll destroy every last one of your kind Mortu!" He was then right beside me; I raised my hands, ready to fight when he suddenly caught them in his hands. "And as for you magic child, you will finally be at my side, your powers will finally be mine!"

I spat at his face. "Allez au diable! (2)" He glared down at me and released his one hand to hit me, but I moved my body and arm first, causing the saliva I just spat at him to slice the front of his helmet. He screeched in pain and was thrown back by my levitation powers and suddenly all of his soldiers were on me in moments.

"Stockman! Power up the trasmat! Finish Mortu and his friends!" Shredder commanded the robotic bug that used to be a… human.

"Yes… master." Stockman replied and moved toward the controls. I was too busy to move, there was too many people around me. I used my powers to shove them all way from be, but they flew back in less then a second.

Damien finally got Tori free of the wires she was throw in and the two of them rushed to my side, throwing the men off me. Shredder soon got back over to us as well and I suddenly felt a punch to the side of my face, one that I certainly knew didn't feel human. I felt a crack from my nose and I hissed and held it in pain while the tin man made his way closer to us.

"Hey! Where's our party invitation?" I looked up for a moment from my fight and saw Mikey grinning down at us with the others all around him, even Mom and Daddy. I breathed out a worried sigh I didn't know I was holding and they all sprung quickly into action in helping keep most of Shredder's warriors and guards off of us so we could spread out more.

Without my knowing of it, I watched as a sudden scream filled the room. My eyes went to my parents' murderer and watched as Stockman had apparently regained control of his body and attacked the Shredder. His body was electrocuted and it fell to the ground, all the while Stockman was rejoicing for his freedom and quickly scurried off before something ended up bringing the Shredder back to life and revoking his freedom. The Foot all rushed over to him and it was Hun who carried him off the ground.

"Do you think the Shredder is…?" Leo trailed off on his question and we all looked over to where the enemy stood, figuring out what to do next.

"I hope so." I shivered in my place from the thought of him coming back a third time. Tori felt my pain and hugged me from one side while Damien rubbed my shoulder from my other side and then took me into his arms as well.

Hun growled and turned back to us with the Shredder in his arms. "We'll be back _freaks_." He then walked off with the Foot Elites, but not before a small object fell from Shredder's hands and landed on the floor. It looked like it was infecting the entire space with red lines covering everything except for us. My brothers walked toward it to try and disarm it, but Mortu stopped them in alarm.

"Do not touch it!" His voice forced my brothers to flinch back from the device. "It's an utrom implosion device. A device that's technorganic virus will destroy you." My brothers backed away from it slowly. "Already it's infected the entire system. The building will implode in less then ten minutes!"

I felt the world around me freeze over and my breathing halt as that information reached my ears. I felt Tori grip onto me tighter and Damien held both of us closer to him. I took and held onto to Tori with one arm around her and the other gripped part of Damien's arm.

"Can't you stop it?" Donny questioned worriedly.

"No, unfortunately the virus was incomprehensive, it spread much too quickly." Mortu sighed gravely.

"So Shredder still managed to fucken stick it to us, even when we beat his ass." Raph muttered.

"Sore fucken loser." Jade mumbled. Mom and Daddy glared at them, but now was not the moment to worry about they're swearing.

"What do we do?" Ally sobbed worriedly behind Mikey's arm.

Before anyone could reply to her, three faces appeared on screen. I watched their eyes glow as they talked. "the human troops-"

"-are making their way-"

"-deeper into the building." They said in turns and surprisingly well together.

"We have to get them out of here before the building implodes!" Kim shouted.

"The lower floors are completely sealed off, there's no way to contact them." Mortu stated.

"There must be someone on the outside that we can contact!" Leo enforced.

"Or we could force them out!" I finally spoke up. I released Damien's arm and held my fist out before me. "Guardian Mora, revile yourself!" From my back moved my guardians tattoo and suddenly it slipped off my arm and took shape of an actual being. It enlarged itself and everyone backed away at the site of them. "Go out to the lower levels of the building and force the humans out without hurting them as best you can, make sure they all get out and keep it that way. We'll have April O'Neil and Casey Jones warn the general on the outside of the explosion coming their way and of you, just keep them out and then hide in the shadows with Casey and April until we make it out." My guardian nodded and quickly hurried out of the room and headed toward the task I had given her.

"I'll get April on the line." Sophie offered. While she went off to work on that, I had many of the others looking at me.

"I get it; I'll explain later when we get home about my guardian dragon, promise." I told them.  
>"I just got done explaining things to April and Casey; we're all set on getting the humans out with them and K-lynn's guardian." Donny answered.<p>

"Good, now we just have to get out of the building." Leo replied and from there the utroms in the building along with the guardians started to assemble. I saw the three female ones, one being that Lillium woman who was a serene magic user, along with a forth young female who entered the room as well. It must have been that violent magic user they were talking about before we left. They all looked at me in a strange way before Mortu started ordering utroms and guardians to get onto the trasmat. They were teleported home in seconds (hopefully the blast of them leaving will help in the sense that this place looks like it will explode soon to the people outside) and soon most of the utroms and guardians were all gone, save for the serene magic female user, Lillium, three male guardians that we've seen from time to time, and the higher up utroms.

"Mortu, we are the last, the others have been evacuated." One of the three said. Mortu bowed to them.

"Secondary team will accompany the council." Mortu said. The three men stepped forward and took of one of the leaders into their arms once they released their mechanical bodies and were inside small containers of liquid. Lillium stood before the lot of them with her sword in her hand, ready should anything happen.

"It is good-"

"-to be going-"

"-home." The three of them said again like they normally do.

"Professor Honeycutt? Would you care to join us?" Mortu questioned the fugitod. "We would gladly offer you asylum on our home world."

"Really?" He pointed to himself. "Me? To live among an advance peaceful civilization where I can use my knowledge and skills for good? It's a dream come true." The professor then turned himself around to face us with sad eyes. "But my friends… I will miss you. I-I can't thank you enough." I bet if he could cry, he would have been balling a long time ago.

"Take care of yourself professor." Sophie and Donny both told him with soft smiles on their faces, giving him the strength to go. He got up onto the platform with the others and waited for Mortu.

"Mr. Mortu, thank you," Leo said to him.

"For everything." Kim added on and took his hand in hers. He smiled at her and I finally saw that my brother and Kim had gotten together.

"Hallelujah." Us three magic users muttered together in a string of silent cackles. While we watched Mortu being to make his way over to the last of his kind here, I saw Mikey and Ally crying into Raph's plastron, muttering about how they hated long good-byes.

"What am I? Your fucken pillow or hankie?" Raph hissed at them while they continued to ignore him and cry. Jade just snickered off to the side while he put up with them with a sour face.

"It has been an honor to know you and your race Mortu-san." Daddy told him with Mom at his side, they both bowed to him in respect.

"It is we who were honored Master Splinter, Master Serena." Mortu replied with a bow of his own. "Before we leave, a small token of our appreciation." In his palm suddenly appeared a crystal blue ball with a golden bottom to it made up of three different stripes that led to a single crystal at its center. He handed it to Daddy before he made another that was made of a pink crystal, but everything else looked the same, and handed it to Mom. I watched as their eyes watered and opened wide with what they saw. "Your masters Yoshi and Alicia were the most loyal guardians to serve the utrom. They gave they're lives to protect us, but they're spirits still lives in our collective history." My father and mother both pocketed the orbs under their robes. "And now my friends you must leave this building as fast as you can." Mortu set down his body and climbed out of it. "Donatello, Sophie, if you two would do us the honor of powering up the trasmat."

"Sweet!" Donny yelled.

"Oh I'd never through I'd get to work with this technology!" Sophie nearly squealed as she and her boyfriend rushed over to the panel and started in.

While they were most of the way through, two shuriken came out of no where and hit the panel where the two brainy turtles were working. It sparked and the lightning spread, but Damien and I used our powers to keep it from hurting anyone by firing it at the empty mechanical bodies left by the other utrom. We looked over to where I saw the shuriken come from and I felt my body tense once more. _Can't this guy just die already?_

Shredder glared at the lot of us. "As long as I live, you will not leave this place alive!" Hun stood on one side of him while the Foot Elites stood on the other. He quickly jumped at my family and hit them all aside easily before he looked at the three of us that stood before him and the utrom.

"My thousand year struggle ends now!" He rose onto the platform where the utrom, the professor and the guardians were. The guardians raised their swords to protect the utroms, but my brothers and the girls got in the way and they started pounding in on the Shredder along with Mom, Daddy and us. We all got in our own hit before the Shredder was thrown off the platform. The guardians made a move to help but we held out our hands to prevent them from moving.

"Don't! Protect your masters!" Damien shouted.

"We'll handle Shredder! Donny, Sophie, try and fix the machine and get them out of here!" I called out and my brother and his girlfriend quickly got to work while the guardians kept back on the trasmat and Shredder got to his feet.

All of a sudden we heard Shredder shouting to his men. They fled from the scene, most likely with a new order, and if I had to guess, it had to be with Stockman. While he was busy with yelling at them and watching them leave, Donny and Sophie had finished their repairs and we got everyone off the platform that wasn't heading for the utrom home world.

"We shall meet again." The guardian, that we had seen most often with the blue hair pulled back, said and we watched them disappear into the blue light of the trasmat. They were gone in less then a second and Shredder leapt at them as they left before they fully disappeared.

Shredder got up from his spot before the trasmat and looked at all of us in the greatest rage I've ever seen him in (and believe me, that's quite a feature.) "You…" he hissed. "You have been little more then thorns in my side. But now, you have robbed me of my triumph! And for that, you shall pay with your lives!" Shredder brought down his bladed hand upon my family, but Daddy was able to stop him before he could do any damage.

"Shredder! There is no time! The building is about to implode! Even you would not survive." Shredder then, through his rage, cut through my father's walking stick and he fell back ward into my brother's and Mom's hands.

"Then we will all perish, together!" The mad man shouted. Donny and Sophie then rushed forward and tried to knock him out from behind, but they're bo staves cracked and snapped in half on the back of his head. They were then shot off to the side with a deadly punch that was certainly going to leave a bruise for a week.

From there it was another battle with him. My brothers and the girls all tried to make dente in him with their weapons, but he somehow would always move out of the way, get their weapons into his hands, and fight back with just as much force. It wasn't until an attack by Leo and Kim with their katanas that Shredder was knocked down a peg and we were given a moment to re-gather our weapons and try to form a plan in three seconds.

Time was getting short on the time when Raph and Jade finally was able to get through his armor, stabbing their weapons in the hard metal. I was shocked to see his body staggering and sparking, I knew that wasn't from the two clashing.

"Guys! Use your weapons to penetrate his armor!" Donny shouted. "I think we can finally stop him for good!" It was then a race against time as we all rushed forward with any weapon we had, I summoned my black and white blade from its sheath on my back (I normally don't use it too heavily, but I bring it just incase) and Damien drew his katana and we all lashed out at the Shredder. It took no time at all for him to have all our weapon stashed deep into his armor.

I then saw Donny working on some wires at the back. "Donny, let me worry about giving it to Shredder, work on getting us out of here before this place goes!" My brother nodded and soon his girlfriend quickly rushed over to his side and helped him out.

Once I got them set strait I looked back at Shredder as he whined about how he couldn't be beaten. "Vous êtes fait." My hands sparked and I shot out a beam of lightning at Shredder, all the metal in his body made a wonderful conductor and he flung himself about before he finally was silenced and he fell over.

My family and I walked over to him and watched as smoke apparently came out of his abdomen. The parts to the armor there slowly receded and we watched as a hole large enough for an utrom opened up. From the hole we saw two large angry looking eyes and slowly it climbed out. The utrom inside was a dark blood red and there was a purple scar or tattoo on his face that covered most of the left side of his head and all around his eye. He angrily crawled out and glared at us.

"The Shredder's an utrom?" Nearly everyone screamed at the sight of him.

"It's the prisoner dude!" Mikey nearly had a heart attack before us. "He's the one who-who-"

"Who escaped after causing Mortu's ship to crash a millennium ago!" He hissed.

"He ain't so tough now." Raph growled, pounding his fist together.

"Let's squish him!" Jade hissed and lunged at the body of Shredder. Shredder, however, moved out of the way of her attack and jumped from her back to Raph where he was about to attach himself to his head before I intervened. I used my levitation powers to throw the evil utrom up into the air, having his body take a full blown hit from the ceiling. From there u thrusted his body from wall to wall in an attempt to really hurt him and let out all my frustrations. I hated the fact that he could keep coming back to haunt me about my painful past he induced upon me many years ago, all for my power. The people he took from me, it hurt so much…

"Enough, my daughter, it is time to leave." I suddenly felt my father's hand on my shoulder and I turned back to him. He steered me away from where I stood and to the trasmat where Donny and Sophie had got it up and running again. Damien and Tori took me into their arms as the trasmat powered up and we were suddenly transported away with the Shredder leaping at us, but he didn't make it. I felt no discomfort for leaving him there; I hope he enjoys hell, because I know that's where he was going.

The world suddenly turned black around me for the briefest of moments before I felt that I was free falling. I suddenly saw the sky racing away from us and when I turned below me to use my powers, we had already stopped moving. Everyone was floating over the top of the Battle Shell that was parked in a hidden alleyway near the spot where the utrom head quarters was. Tori and Damien helped set us all down just as we saw two familiar faces come to view. Casey and April stood there waiting for us with warm hugs and laughs. I sighed to know that things were finally going to get back to normal for a little while.

"I suggest that we continue our reunion in a less conspicuous area." Mom said as she climbed into the van. We all nodded and hurried inside our wonderful machine (though it was cramped so I can't wait for Sophie and Donny to make another one).

"Oh, Master Splinter?" Damien called out to my father as we all got comfortable. For compartment reasons, there wasn't enough room for everyone to have their own seat, so us girls ended up sitting on laps of the guys (with the exception of Mom and Daddy since of how old they were.)

"Yes Damien?" My father questioned.

"We've thought over what you've said." He replied. Tori and I were both in his lap since he offered and we needed a place to sit so I didn't complain when he offered his legs as seats.

"And we don't care about what's happened in the past of what will happen in the future, we still want to be apart of your family, if you'll have us." Tori agreed.

My father looked over at the two of them seriously. Both of their faces were determined as they looked into his deep gray eyes. My father finally sighed and knew there was no changing of their minds. "I see you have made you minds up, welcome to our family, Victoria and Damien Hamato."

I heard both of them gasp in excitement to hear their new names. Tori finally squealed and death hugged me and Damien squeezed the both of us. I have two new siblings now, ones that I would never trade for the world. And I like how this family is forming, but for now, let me sleep…

**Witch's Note:**

**Ha! I finally got it done! Vacation my ass! I might have had more time, but it got filled up with working and what not with my mother and shopping! I should have known better 'more time to work on my stories'? Hell, what was I thinking?**

**(In the Lair)**

**I finally got the last chapter done and I sighed before I was allowed out of my room (I snuck by Jade and Raph since they were busy beating Mikey and Ally) and I got to the kitchen for a good sugary snack. K-lynn was there with her new siblings Damien and Tori. They were all eating a nice breakfast and when they saw me, K-lynn rushed me into the kitchen and hid me in the corner so the two hot heads would see me. **

"**You escape?" K-lynn questioned. **

"**Right after I finally finished the chapter, man that was hard. And I thought I'd get more done this vacation." I sighed. **

"**Hey, don't freak, things happen, I know you'll get back up to speed Halloween, you'll freak if this goes on much longer." Damien said as he ate his large burger. "Just keep working at it and you'll get it done."**

"**Yeah, no need to freak out; if you need some help, we'd be glad to." Tori said.**

"**Really guys?" I looked up at the two of them. **

"**We're always here to help you Halloween, and just for this occasion, I made some chocolate muffins with fudge in the center of them, take them all up to your room and see if the sugar rush can help you finish another chapter or two." K-lynn handed me an entire plate of food and I smiled at her. **

"**Can you bring me up some other lunch in a bit K-lynn? I'm gonna need real food too."**

"**I'm already on it." She headed over to the fridge and started in.**

"**Okay, before I get caught I'm out of here." I hurried off back to my room after receiving their good-byes and Raph and Jade not seeing a thing. **

**(Out of the Lair)**

**Now that we're family, I just have to get those unknown love birds together! ~ From Victoria Holland Hamato. P.S. I love my new name!**

**Oh and here's the traslations to what K-lynn said this chapter!  
><strong>

**1. Brut! = Gross!  
><strong>

**2. Allez au diable! = Go to Hell!  
><strong>

**3. Vous êtes fait. = You are done.  
><strong>

**See you guys when I can! I might be busy with my junior paper and SAT's, but I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Love you all and see you next week! Don't forget to Review and send in Questions and tell me how many times Raph swore and the date in the chapter, it was still the same as the last few times!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	9. You Take, I Recevie

_The Black Ninja_

_Chapter 9: You Take; I Receive _

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

Its been a couple months since our last encounter with the Shredder, and in that time frame, the winter quickly and strangely left early this ear, causing us to begin to get buds and green grass by late March thirtieth, today's date and seven days later then Kim's birthday, which we celebrated here when we arrived a short while before that date. Kim enjoyed her birthday very well and spent a large part of it with Leo, which kept both of them out of our hair.

We were currently all enjoy some extreme early warm weather due to some strange heat waves from the south that have been continuously heading our way since about mid March. It was up to the high seventies and had even April out in a spaghetti strap shirt and shorts and the grass and buds were out. It was certain strange to see it out so early, but it was beautiful all the same. I enjoyed the warm weather to the fullest as it was supposed to turn to down pouring rain for the next week and turn twenty to thirty degrees cooler, and that's only during the day.

Daddy had the guys training at the moment and Mom had through the girls into the mix as well, normally I wouldn't be exempt from training, but Daddy decided to let it slide after a new burden was placed upon me, and one was lifted from Leo. Daddy and the other had started to notice that I took charge much more often then I had before Tori and Damien had come into my life, and my father and mother had apparently notice these signs as well. He called me into his room where he was meditating this morning and talked to me about this issue.

_**Karalynn's Memory (Also her POV): **_

_Daddy had called me into his room only a short time ago to speak over some facts that had been bothering him as of late. When I arrived in his room, Mom was there with him. I saw the two of them look up at me and for the first time in a long while, I felt nervous of what my parents were about to tell me. My instincts had been right, but I hadn't known them at the time. _

"_My daughter, please kneel." I obeyed my father as I had been trained when I was younger and kneeled before him and my mother. The two of them looked at me with their eyes judging over me, like they were looking at a different person. _

"_Karalynn, would you please tell us about the orders you give around to the others?" My mother's question caught me off guard and I didn't understand what she was asking of me.  
>"Mom? What do you mean?" I questioned her softly. <em>

"_There is nothing to fear my dear child, but we do require some answers." Daddy explained. "As of late, your brothers and Serena's daughters have notice your sudden and strange leadership role you seem to play over Victoria and Damien, as well as even them from time to time. Can you explain that?"_

"_As of late, my powers have been getting stronger as I'm sure you've noticed." I began. I looked over at the two of them and my father nodded for me to continue. "Because my powers are getting stronger, so are my senses, they reach out further then my brothers and the girls' do. I give them orders in the spur of the moment to get them out of the way of an attack and what not because I can't make it to them in time and they know how to get out of the way faster then where I could direct them."_

"_And what of Victoria and Damien? They look to you for orders before they do anything other then when you're injured or incapable of giving them?" Mom questioned. _

"_I really don't know, but if I had to guess, it's because I know more about the powers they posses and this history and reasons behind them. I know what'll happen to their bodies before they do because I've already gone through it. I guess I just fell into the roll of helping them along the way and showing them how it needed to be done."_

_My father sighed and Mom placed a hand on his arm. "My daughter, I'm sure that you remember the day when I told Leonardo that he would be leader of the five of you, yes?"_

"_I remember." I was about to add how Raph was mad at Leo for the longest of time because of it, but I kept my mouth closed. _

"_Then you know that as a leader you are required to train more often then those you lead and protect. My daughter… you are no longer part of your brother's group and under his leadership."_

_I felt my breath turn to stone in my lungs as I heard his words over and over again in my head. **I was no longer part of Leo's group? Then where did I belong?**_

"_From what your father and I have discussed, you are to become the leader of your own group, that of Victoria and Damien." Mom explained during my silence. "You have shown abilities to show that you can be a leader, and your eldest brother can only lead so many before his skills fall flat. By having you as a leader as well, this will lessen the burden placed on your brother's shoulders, but increase it upon your own. We are not sure where this decision will take you along with all the other burdens you carry, but we hope that it will help you blossom into a wonderful warrior and magic user, and person."_

"_We will give you time to think this over however, if you think that our thoughts are wrong on this subject." My father said calmly. "If you feel that you are not ready for the task, let us know and we will forget this conversation had ever taken place. But should you accept this burden and responsibility, we will announce it to your siblings and your own team in due time. You are free to go now my daughter."_

_I quickly rose from my seat before them and hurried out the door. I needed time to think and the only time to do that was during the guys training practice. _

**Present Time (Still Karalynn's POV): **

Since their conversation with me about being the leader of my own group, I've been out here in the calm of the edge of the woods while the others were all at practice, minus Damien and Tori who had joined me thinking I was training all on my own in a new art. I let them believe so and allowed myself to listen to my brother's conversation as they were training. Daddy and Mom were having them defend themselves without seeing anything.

"Uh… Master Splinter? When you said we were coming up here for a little rest and recuperation, I thought you _meant_ rest and recuperation." Donny noted as his mask was twisted so that it covered his eyes and a staff was in his hands. All my brothers and the girls were like that and waiting for attacks to hit them head on.

"Ah Donatello," my father approached him with Mom at his side. "There is nothing more restful for a ninja then rigorous training. It brings focus and- huh?" Daddy turned when the sudden sound of game like blasting noises came from behind him.

Mikey and Ally had wandered away form him and were playing a video game off to the side. They seemed to be doing well on it until Daddy grabbed Mikey and Mom grabbed Ally, dragging them both over to the others and throwing them back into place while they're game system was dropped to the ground.

"Game dude!" Ally cried. Mikey cried with her for a moment before our parents whacked them over the head.

"Now, defend yourselves." Mom ordered them.

"Uh, Master Splinter? Master Serena? We got like zero visibility here." Raph noted.

"And we have to defend ourselves for _you two_? We can hardly do that with our eyes open." Jade scoffed, but she was prepared to defend and attack either way.

Mom and Daddy used this moment to attack everyone at least one and give them a chance to attack back with the staff they were given. Everyone passed easily with flying colors until it came down to the last one that was attacked, Mikey. Oh, he was able to block the attack…

"Not bad, huh Sensei? Master Serena?" Mikey questioned with a haughty smirk with his eyes still hidden.

"Yes, not bad at all." Daddy told him, slowly rising to his feet from where it had landed.

"The lesson is over for today." Mom added in and walked over to where Ally was as she and her two elder sisters and my three younger elder brothers all turned around their masks while the pair struck. It was like a line of dominos as I watched one fall into another and then land into a large heap, the only ones to avoid this were Kim and Leo, who jumped over the others and landed next to Mom and Daddy.

"Master Splinter!" Donny complained.

"Mother! I though you said we were done for the day?" Sophie continued with her own complaint to the rat pair known as our parents.

"A true ninja should never believe everything they hear." Mom said to them. She and Daddy both bowed to Leo and Kim.

"Well done Leonardo, Kimberly." Daddy gave them praise and everyone else got sour over that.

"There goes Leo and Kim making us look bad again." Donny muttered. Leo helped him to his feet while Kim helped out her sisters.

"Well Kimmy and her Leo don't do everything fucken perfect all the time." Jade muttered.

"Hell yeah Copper." Raph growled in agreement.

"What was that Jade? Raphael?" Mom questioned them. Their angry faces instantly vanished and they walked by them to join their siblings.

"Nothing Sensei." They both muttered.

"Come, let us sit and talk." Daddy led the guys back over to where April and Casey were sitting under the shade of a tree. Casey was in a lawn chair just enjoying not doing anything and April was reading some sort of book that looked quite interesting to her. "My daughters and son, come join us." I nearly felt the beaming pride come from my two close friends, now siblings. They loved hearing Daddy call them his son or daughter or children, anything to recognize that they belonged now to a family. We easily rose from our spots and joined our family as they sat on the laid out picnic blanket.

"It's no big deal really, but I was thinking about the first time we met the Shredder, and how he almost had Leonardo here 'going over to the dark side'." Raph waved around his fingers and hands to emphasis his point.

"Yeah, at least Kim had the smarts to talk to Mother first." Jade agreed and leaded against Raph's arm.

"Ugg!" Leo groaned. "Here we go again. You know," he looked over at Raph. "I still feel like an idiot about that whole thing."

"I don't blame ya; the Shredder almost had you believin' he was a good guy. Remember?" He placed a hand on Leo shoulder and squeeze it in a brotherly love way, it was the most affection that I'd seen Raph give to Leo in a long time and _not _snap at them. "The Shredder invited you to a little party, and like a sucker you went. _Alone._"

_**Leonardo's Memory (Also His POV): **_

_There seamed to be nothing but hallways for a short while, until there was a light threw a door. I walked a head of Kim and looking threw it, seeing no one was there, I motioned to her to come inside with me. We both walked in the large room, lit by dim lights on the ceiling. _

"_Hello?" I called, looking around in the room for any signs of movement. "Hello?" It was then that I saw the symbol of The Foot plaster all over the walls. I instantly crouched and growled loudly, glaring at them._

_I heard Kim draw her swords next to me and looked to where she was now looking, up in the rafters were nearly thirteen ninja. I drew my own swords and stood with my shell against Kim's. We then both preformed a jump in the air that sent us in opposite directions, but gave us more space from the Foot Ninja. They then attacked. I had no time to see how Kim faired as I dealt with my own, but I easily knocked mine out by getting to an angled handstand and pressing back into some of the ninjas with my feet, sending them into the ground. More came at me with their swords; I broke theirs with my own and knocked them out as well. They were all down and Kim rushed to my side. _

"_Are you okay?" She asked me quietly._

"_Not even a scratch." I whispered back to her. My eyes instantly turned when we both heard the sound of clapping across the room. Turning to see a man dressed in white Japanese clothing, that I almost wanted to resemble to a robe and a kimono. Two Foot symbols were on the front chest plate of each shoulder. His black hair was short, just below his head, but above his shoulders. He stepped more out of the shadows and smiled somewhat darkly at Kim and I. _

"_Impressive, very impressive." He said to us. "My agents said you were good, but their description doesn't do you justice. I am Oroku Saki, eighth generation master of ninjutsu. And, you are?"_

_The two of us both placed our swords in their proper place on our backs. "Leonardo Hamato." I responded. _

"_Kimberly Mora." Kim said neutrally next to me. _

_**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**_

"_You have been caught in the middle of a battle that is so much bigger then yourselves. But you must know that the force, a corrupt and evil force that is out there, right now, working its insidious tentacles into every aspect of our world. It is an organization devoted to obtaining power threw crime, political manipulation, corruption on a global level."_

"_Whoa..." I nearly gasped. I quickly glanced at Kim who looked really torn between Saki's words and not believing him. _

_Saki sighed. "Unfortunately, the only thing standing against this evil force is me and my… humble army of ninjas. We stand along against them, as my master did, and his master before him. It has been my destiny to fight for the side of good." Saki walked to the point where he was once again standing before Kim and I. "I was hoping that you two would find it in your hearts to join me and fight against this evil. We could stand together!"_

**Karalynn's Point of View (Present):**

Mikey began to make noises like that from the Star Wars movies with Darth Vader over the silence that fell over us. "Join me Leonardo," he said in a Vader like voice. "I am your father." The other completely ignored him however and continued on with their own conversation.

"I can't believe you bought the Shredder's twisted story." Raph commented with a slightly worried face.

"Neither did I." Leo glumly said.

"Do not feel bad my son, you hoped his words were true." Daddy told him.

"It is a good nature to hope Leonardo, do not feel shamed of this." Mom said.

"I'm just glad that you guys opened my eyes, especially you Sensei, Master Serena," he looked over at Kim next to him. "And I think I owe you the most Kim, if it wasn't for you, I don't think I'd have gone to Master Splinter or Master Serena at all."

"I just wanted to keep you and everyone safe." She said softly. "You meant a lot to me then, you're my world now, I can't lose that." Leo smiled and kissed her softly on the sided of her head.

"You won't." Kim smiled up at my eldest brother and leaned on his arm.

"I'm glad that the Shredder didn't see Mother or Master Splinter the first time we faced him, or else we'd be gone." Ally commented.

"Yeah," Mikey agreed. "Remember the first time we faced the Shredder? He kicked our shells all over the place!"

_**Kimberly's Memory (Also Her POV):**_

_In a sudden flash Leo had joined us in our huddle against the wall. I caught him as his body slid into mine and I cradled his shoulders and head in my arms, his swords slid to either side of him. The Shredder then approached us as his flunkies crawled away to lick their own battle wounds and he raised his bladed arm over his head. _

"_None of you will leave here alive!" He growled._

**Karalynn's Point of View (Present): **

"I thought for sure that the Shredder was going to finish us off." Leo sighed.

"Yeah, too bad he forgot about a couple things, one, a group of magical beings that could hurt him easily that we know as K-lynn, Damien and Tori." Raph smirked.

"And two, one ninety pound weapon of mass and an eighty pound weapon extreme terror and ferocity we like to know as Master Splinter and dear old Mother dearest." Jade snickered.

_**Kimberly's Memory (Also Her POV): **_

"_K-lynn!" She cried. True to her words, the very girl spoken of was standing before us, some kind of double bladed sword in her hands, covered on its small handle between the two blades were black and white cloth, tied around it. Each side of the sword didn't look normal, one blade seamed to be made of some kind of black metal and the other blade seamed to be made of a white metal. K-lynn had the white blade holding back the attack from the Shredder; both arms of enemy and friend were shaking from the pressure pressed against one another. _

"_Magic child, you have finally showed yourself, after all these years." The Shredder laughed. He suddenly then yelled in pain after a flash of black raced by him. K-lynn now had the black blade faced upward and she had cut off his arm. The Shredder held the shoulder with his bladed arm. _

"_**Get the hell away from my family you fucken murderer!"** She the raced forward and started swinging her double blade at him. The Shredder backed away and fought with only his left arm against the guys' little sister. Their weapons clashed as she tried to force him back on the roof, but he had other ideas. When he was given an opening, he slashed K-lynn's arm. I heard Tori, and now even Damien together on the roof calling to her that they were going to help, but one glare from her said to stay put. She placed her hand that held her weapon over her arm and I saw her release the same energy as Tori did, healing her arm. _

"_How-" The Shredder stuttered. "You can heal?" He didn't get an answer from her, she charged again and sliced the front of his arm, he had only jumped out of the way just in time. _

"_You don't know what I can do." She growled at him and raced forward, jumping and had her weapon high over her head. The weapon was about to hit when all went red in our eyes. The Shredder had gotten a good long gash on K-lynn lover abdomen and she fell to the ground. The Shredder kicked away her weapon as she tried to heal herself and he raised his weapon above his head. _

_Damien and Tori could no longer watch their best friend be hurt, they rushed in and Damien took on the Shredder, using the katana that looked to be the one K-lynn always carried around, while Tori helped K-lynn heal her wound. Damien was not as skilled with a katana yet though as K-lynn was and it was knocked out of his hand before his chest was cut and he was thrown back. Tori then left K-lynn, only healing half of her wound and charging in to face the Shredder herself. Her hands became covered in this red energy that we had sometimes seen K-lynn use, but her hands had black diamonds floating in this energy, and she raced her hand forward to face the Shredder. It never made contact with him or his armor, but for some strange reason, the armor in Shredder's side began to crumble. _

"_What kind of trickery is this?" The Shredder roared. Tori charged at him again and this time was able to place her palm on his chest, the armor instantly turned to rust and we saw his skin underneath coming apart, ripping into pieces. _

"_That's what my other ability does." Tori snapped. "It pulls apart skin and tissue, and when it comes into contact with weapons or armor, it shatters." She picked up the Shredder's severed arm and it turned to dust in her hands. "My ability separates everything. You get hit in the right spot with enough power and you're a goner." She rushed at him again, but this time he was ready for her attack. He jumped over her head and stuck the back of it, Tori fell instantly unconscious. _

_Shredder then turned back to K-lynn, she was still healing the large cut on her abdomen. His single fist with its blade on his wrist was raised above her head and we all shouted at her to get out of there. His fist came down and we closed our eyes, no longer able to watch. _

_When we heard the clang of metal and wood, we looked up. We saw that Master Splinter had blocked the Shredder's attack and Master Serena had forced him back away from K-lynn, Tori and Damien. _

"_You have destroyed both our families' once; we refuse to let it happen again!" I heard our mother cry out in the night. She and Master Splinter then kicked him toward the center of the roof and stood before the water tower. They motioned for him to attack, and he did._

_**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**_

_When I was sure we had gotten all the others to safety, I dared to look back at our masters fighting with the Shredder. The water tower now swerved back and forth from the Shredder cutting its support beams. I could see the look of slight fear on his face as he watched the tower rock. _

"_This is for my Master Yoshi!" Master Splinter growled._

"_And this is for my Master Alisa!" My mother snapped. The two of them jumped in the air by the water tower and they knocked out the last of the support beams strength, the water tower then fell toward the Shredder as he and his flunkies, that were left, ran away from the on coming water. As we watched from the next building, we saw the Shredder crash into the concert ground below. The water tower then fell over the edge and I felt Ally press her face into my shoulder when the Shredder was crushed under the tower. _

**Karalynn's Point of View (Present): **

"I thought I had avenged my Master Yoshi, and Serena of her Master Alisa, but the Shredder was not finished." Daddy sighed as he remembered upon that day.

"Do not dwell upon it too deeply Splinter, we are safe and with our family now." Mom soothed him with her words, but he still looked hurt.

"Finished?" Casey finally shouted from the lawn chair he was laying back on. "I wonder if he'll ever be finished!"

"He does have quite the habit of turning back up, especially at the worst timings." Kim sighed and took Leo's hand in her own.

"Yeah, remember April's apartment?" Sophie questioned as I saw the thought pop into her head. She tightened her hold on Donny and Donny rubbed his large thumb across her knuckles on the hand that was in his own.

"I wish I could forget it!" Mikey commented worriedly.

"Me too… I hated that day." Ally muttered.

_**Karalynn's Memory (Also Her POV):**_

"_THE WINDOW!" I screamed and everyone turned and looked, just in time to see Leo and Kim crash through them and fall flat on the floor. "LEONARDO! KIMBERLY!"_

"_Leo!" Raph yelled, rushing to his side. _

"_Kim!" Jade nearly screamed when she saw her sister broken. They were both bleeding badly and dealing with several deep wounds. It was a miracle that they were still alive when Donny and Sophie said they were._

"_Who did this to you?" Raph question._

"_What the hell happened Kimberly Mora!" Jade snapped at her sister as tears rolled down her face. Both of our hot-heads stood up from where when they didn't get an answer and they stood and grabbed their sais and left to the window. _

"_Raph/Jadey." Leo and Kim called out for the two of them both at the same time. The two turtles looked at each other sadly before they went back to their crumpled eldest sibling lying on the floor. _

"_He's back…" Leo whispered before he faded from the world. We all looked over at Kim, hoping she'd stick around long enough to tell us who._

"_The Shredder…." She sobbed before fell from the real world and into her mind. We all gasped and I felt my heart sink to the bottommost pit of the world. **He was alive, the man who killed my family, and now he's taking my other one too.**_

_**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**_

_All the Foot Elite were standing at the front door. April and Tori now had Leo and Kim safe in the back of the store while the rest of us stood before our enemy. Another silhouette though was in the outside doorway of the shop and was then kicked down. In came the very man that whore that blood covered armor. I shook slightly in rage and fear as I saw him enter. _

"_It's true, its him!" Mikey quivered in disbelief._

"_Just like Kimmy and Leo said!" Ally agreed. _

"_Shredder…" Damien growled. I took my stance next to the others and we watched him come closer. _

"_You freaks have been a thorn in my side long enough." Shredder told us when he walked into the shop. Daddy and Mom both jumped before him and glared at him. "No one apposes the Shredder, and now I will have my revenge for our last encounter! Say farewell to each other, while you still can."_

"_Oh yeah Mr. Spikey Pants?" Mikey worked up his courage, but it honestly didn't seam to help him here. "You're the one who should be saying farewell…" He looked quite lost for a moment, trying to find words that worked, but he already sent himself down another path. "To yourself!"_

"_Oh yeah Mikey," Jade sighed. "That's got him."_

**Karalynn's Point of View (Present):**

"I hated that night." I mumbled in my arms that were wrapped around my legs that I had brought up to my chest. I felt Damien put his arm around my shoulders and allowed me to lean against his shoulder.

"I know, I hated that night too." He muttered sorrowfully. "We almost thought we lost you." I felt Tori curl her body into my side as I leaned into Damien's.

"At least we safe now right?" She questioned softly.

"Yeah, we're safe now." Damien snorted and pulled the two of us protectively closer to him.

_**Karalynn's Memory (Also Her POV):**_

_When I next woke, I felt my hands could not move. I pulled against them and tried to use my powers, but then I saw that my energy was low and I tied with metal rope. _

"_Don't bother magic child, you're my slave now, and you family, is as good as dead." Shredder was standing next to me. We were on a rooftop, one that was right across from April's. I saw the fire there, and it jagged back memories from the last fire. I felt the fear rise up into me. _

"_Where's my family?" I shouted at him. _

"_Still inside that cooler room, the building should implode in a few-" before he could finish, the entire building burst into flames and collapsed. _

_I felt my heart freeze as I watched the flames trying to spread to other buildings, and no bodies were in the fire. Were they lost in the explosion? Did they get out? All I knew was that if anything happened to me now, I wouldn't care so long as I was dead. _

_That feeling then, it changed to rage, so much rage. So much that I felt my very vision got black and red in everyway I looked. I used all my strength to pull against the binds; I wanted to slaughter them all. _

"_Take her back to the tower." Shredder commanded. His ninja behind me nodded and pulled me to my feet. They had to drag me across the roof to get me anywhere. _

_My rage, I was so consumed in it, I didn't realize it when I was stealing most of the energy of those around me, giving me a crazy amount of energy that I had little control over. _

_I screamed out into the stormy night and lighting came flashing down from the heavens, it hit every man on the roof, and whether they were dead or not, didn't mater to me. Shredder was the only one left standing, and he was covered in brown smoke from his metal conducting. How he survived that attack I don't know, but I didn't wait to find out. _

_I jumped from roof top and hurried to the back of April's building, avoiding the police as they recoded the 'accident'. When I got there, I saw that no one was there. The building was mostly gone, other then the flames that still lingered. I felt to the ground there, and I cried and sobbed, screaming my heart out into the night. No coherent words passed my lips, only rage and sorrow filled growls and shrieks._

**Karalynn's Point of View (Present):**

"Do you think he's gone? For good? The Shredder?" April asked worriedly.

"I don't know, I sure thought Leo had finished him off that night at Foot Headquarters." Raph chucked his thumb in Leo's direction with a sour expression on his face.

_**Karalynn's Memory (Also Her POV):**_

_Damien then flew us around in the sky, and we helped Raph and Jade fire planes out of the sky. We knocked out quiet a few before I saw my brothers and their girlfriends (still not including Kim and Leo in that reference) stood before Shredder on the roof. His elite guard was down and he was only left with the Sword of Tengu. Though out of nowhere, Shredder summoned more ninjas. It was then that we saw a new party join in the fight, the Guardians. It appeared that they had joined arms with us and were helping the others below on the roof._

_I screamed with Tori when I felt Damien suddenly shot us downward in direction and a few shots raced by us. We held onto each other for dear life as Damien straitened us out and we quickly took out the other few Foot left in the air. _

_It was only as we were taking those final shots that I looked down and watched as the Shredder had Leo's swords and Leo had the Sword of Tengu. I gasped as I watched the two of them leap at each other and strike. I wasn't able to see at the moment who actually won until they landed. _

_It was then that I saw Shredder's head fall off his body, and his body fall to the ground. **It was over…**_

**Karalynn's Point of View (Present): **

"But it wasn't the end of him." Jade muttered angrily. "Fricken bastard came back in the TCRI building and nearly blew us up."

"And just when we were helpin' our new pals the utroms back home after ten fucken centuries." Raph added on.

_**Karalynn's Memory (Also Her POV):**_

_Mortu set down his body and climbed out of it. "Donatello, Sophie, if you two would do us the honor of powering up the trasmat."_

"_Sweet!" Donny yelled. _

"_Oh I'd never through I'd get to work with this technology!" Sophie nearly squealed as she and her boyfriend rushed over to the panel and started in. _

_While they were most of the way through, two shuriken came out of no where and hit the panel where the two brainy turtles were working. It sparked and the lightning spread, but Damien and I used our powers to keep it from hurting anyone by firing it at the empty mechanical bodies left by the other utrom. We looked over to where I saw the shuriken come from and I felt my body tense once more. **Can't this guy just die already?**_

_Shredder glared at the lot of us. "As long as I live, you will not leave this place alive!"_

**Karalynn's Point of View (Present):**

"Seems like he's always trying to make sure we don't get out of anywhere alive." Kim sighed heavily.

_**Karalynn's Memory (Also Her POV):**_

_Hun then walked off with the Foot Elites, but not before a small object fell from Shredder's hands and landed on the floor. It looked like it was infecting the entire space with red lines covering everything except for us. My brothers walked toward it to try and disarm it, but Mortu stopped them in alarm. _

"_Do not touch it!" His voice forced my brothers to flinch back from the device. "It's an utrom implosion device. A device that's technorganic virus will destroy you." My brothers backed away from it slowly. "Already it's infected the entire system. The building will implode in less then ten minutes!" _

**Karalynn's Point of View (Present):**

"Bomb, smob. You guys are forgetting the really freaky part!" Mikey argued.

"Like how the Shredder was an utrom!" Ally whined in fear.

_**Karalynn's Memory (Also Her POV):**_

_Shredder got up from his spot before the trasmat and looked at all of us in the greatest rage I've ever seen him in (and believe me, that's quite a feature.) "You…" he hissed. "You have been little more then thorns in my side. But now, you have robbed me of my triumph! And for that, you shall pay with your lives!" Shredder brought down his bladed hand upon my family, but Daddy was able to stop him before he could do any damage. _

"_Shredder! There is no time! The building is about to implode! Even you would not survive." Shredder then, through his rage, cut through my father's walking stick and he fell back ward into my brother's and Mom's hands. _

"_Then we will all perish, together!" The mad man shouted. Donny and Sophie then rushed forward and tried to knock him out from behind, but they're bo staves cracked and snapped in half on the back of his head. They were then shot off to the side with a deadly punch that was certainly going to leave a bruise for a week. _

_From there it was another battle with him. My brothers and the girls all tried to make dente in him with their weapons, but he somehow would always move out of the way, get their weapons into his hands, and fight back with just as much force. It wasn't until an attack by Leo and Kim with their katanas that Shredder was knocked down a peg and we were given a moment to re-gather our weapons and try to form a plan in three seconds._

_Time was getting short on the time when Raph and Jade finally was able to get through his armor, stabbing their weapons in the hard metal. I was shocked to see his body staggering and sparking, I knew that wasn't from the two clashing._

"_Guys! Use your weapons to penetrate his armor!" Donny shouted. "I think we can finally stop him for good!" It was then a race against time as we all rushed forward with any weapon we had, I summoned my black and white blade from its sheath on my back (I normally don't use it too heavily, but I bring it just incase) and Damien drew his katana and we all lashed out at the Shredder. It took no time at all for him to have all our weapon stashed deep into his armor. _

_I then saw Donny working on some wires at the back. "Donny, let me worry about giving it to Shredder, work on getting us out of here before this place goes!" My brother nodded and soon his girlfriend quickly rushed over to his side and helped him out. _

_Once I got them set strait I looked back at Shredder as he whined about how he couldn't be beaten. "Vous êtes fait." My hands sparked and I shot out a beam of lightning at Shredder, all the metal in his body made a wonderful conductor and he flung himself about before he finally was silenced and he fell over. _

_My family and I walked over to him and watched as smoke apparently came out of his abdomen. The parts to the armor there slowly receded and we watched as a hole large enough for an utrom opened up. From the hole we saw two large angry looking eyes and slowly it climbed out. The utrom inside was a dark blood red and there was a purple scar or tattoo on his face that covered most of the left side of his head and all around his eye. He angrily crawled out and glared at us. _

"_The Shredder's an utrom?" Nearly everyone screamed at the sight of him. _

"_It's the prisoner dude!" Mikey nearly had a heart attack before us. "He's the one who-who-"_

"_Who escaped after causing Mortu's ship to crash a millennium ago!" He hissed. _

"_He ain't so tough now." Raph growled, pounding his fist together. _

"_Let's squish him!" Jade hissed and lunged at the body of Shredder. Shredder, however, moved out of the way of her attack and jumped from her back to Raph where he was about to attach himself to his head before I intervened. I used my levitation powers to throw the evil utrom up into the air, having his body take a full blown hit from the ceiling. From there u thrusted his body from wall to wall in an attempt to really hurt him and let out all my frustrations. I hated the fact that he could keep coming back to haunt me about my painful past he induced upon me many years ago, all for my power. The people he took from me, it hurt so much…_

"_Enough, my daughter, it is time to leave." I suddenly felt my father's hand on my shoulder and I turned back to him. He steered me away from where I stood and to the trasmat where Donny and Sophie had got it up and running again. Damien and Tori took me into their arms as the trasmat powered up and we were suddenly transported away with the Shredder leaping at us, but he didn't make it. I felt no discomfort for leaving him there; I hope he enjoys hell, because I know that's where he was going. _

**Karalynn's Point of View (Present):**

"How come every place we go things get blown up?" Mikey questioned.

"Just lucky I guess." Raph grumbled.

"Lucky? Yeah, but that last time wasn't so lucky for the Shredder." Donny looked deep in thought when April placed her hand on his shoulder and Sophie hid a scowl.

"But there's no way he could have survived that, is there?" April questioned worriedly.

"I dunno April, the Shredder may play rough-"

"And he may play dirty," Ally added.

"But he doesn't play dead." The two youngest turtles of each gender spoke together in perfect harmony and looked at each other for a moment before grinning.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Ally called.

"Awe! Ally!" Mikey whined.

"And he sure leaves a path of destruction wherever he goes." Kim sighed. "It makes me think of Mother's master, Master Alisa. She was a guardian as well as Master Splinter's Sensei, right Mother?"

"Yes she had been Kimberly." Mom told her. "My Master Alisa most likely knew Splinter's Master Yoshi when they both lived. They both protected the secrets of the utrom, no matter where they were."

"What do you mean by that Mother?" Sophie questioned.

"You, my dear daughters, were turtles that were born and raised in the south, a state I believe is called Arizona. My Master Alisa had gone there for a short trip of taking Mortu to another location where he had spread his business. In the middle of the night, she was captured and tortured for months before her body's will finally died, and I was there the entire time, hiding in her clothing to stay with her and try to find a way to save her, but there had been none."

"Mother…" the four turtle girls all looked over to their mother in worry and horrified sadness.

Master Serena sighed and shook her head. "It's alright my daughters. Now you and the boys please do us a large favor and retrieve some fire wood, the night is starting to settle in." She looked upward at the sky and everyone finally noticed that it was starting to turn to dusk.

"Yes Mother." The girls echoed and stood, looking for wood to keep the rest of us warm tonight.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

After the guys and girls had spend a short time out in the woods, they soon brought back wood for the fire and got it started as the sun was nearly set now, Damien, Tori and I had gathered near the fire to stay warm and Damien and I constantly flew small flames of fire out of our mouths to keep us warm. The boys seemed content in the weather as they and the girls curled up together, but the nights were still colder then I would like.

"You guys wanna hear the funny part?" Donny questioned as we all got settled.

"There's a funny party?" Raph snorted.

"Well, not ha ha funny, but kinda ironic." Donny replied. "I was think that the Shredder had a bigger hand in our lives then we know. Without the Shredder, we'd all still be pet turtles in a glass jar right now." The faces of the eldest four turtles was priceless, but I kept my voice down and let them sink in this information. Donny was right as always, but my brothers had some pretty hard heads that he often had to break through with a crane.

"What'chu talkin'bout Willis?" Mikey said suddenly and Tori snorted next to me, hiding her face in my side to keep herself form bursting out laughing. Damien and I kept our faces and emotions in control, but on the inside, I was laughing my ass off.

"Well, allow me to explain. As you all might recall, we got mutated by that strange ooze when we were only babies."

"Ah, I remember it as if it were yesterday," Daddy sighed. "You were all so cute." Even Damien and I couldn't help suppress the laughter within us for that moment. A chocked laugh escaped us, but it was quiet and no one paid us any mind.

"The ooze that mutated us came from the TCRI building right?" Donny continued. "And, why did the TCRI building even exist? Because the utroms were trying to build their trasmat so they could go home. And why did the utroms need to go home?"

"Uh, cuz they were late for dinner?" Mikey guessed.

"Oh, that's bad…" Ally noted. Another sort of laughter escaped us and this time April gave us a light glance over at, but other wise didn't say anything.

"No, cuz an evil prisoner they were transporting across the galaxy sabotaged their star ship. Causing them to crash land on Earth centuries ago. And they've been trapper here ever since. And who was this evil prisoner that caused the utrom so much trouble? He was in fact…" he quickly turned to Sophie. "A drum roll please." She nodded and she rapidly hit the gram cracker box with her fingers as a drummer would his drum. "The Shredder!" Donny exclaimed. "And there you go, the Shredder had a direct hand in our creation. See what I mean?"

Unlike the other who couldn't catch on as easily as Donny and Sophie could to these things, Damien, Tori and I all understood and nodded over in our little huddle to remain warm in the middle of the night by the fire. Donny was very right, but the guys' heads are just a little _too _thick from time to time.

"Uh, I think I speak for everyone when I say 'no'." Raph told him flat out.

"Ladies and mutants! How not to tell our origin story!" Mikey laughed with Ally in the back.

"Here, let me put it in simpler terms for the simpler minded." Sophie said as she rolled her eyes at everyone. "If the Shredder hadn't made the utroms crash land here all that time ago, then there would be no ooze, and without the ooze, we never would have been mutated and would be in some child's aquarium right now." Everyone looked at her in surprise and shock before they all looked worriedly at her.

"Whoa, that was deep." Mikey noted softly.

"Fuck! Being so closely related to the Shredder, makes me fell kinda dirty." Raph shivered in his spot and Jade hissed next to him.

"Raphael…" Daddy warned him when he used his language. Raph huffed and stayed quiet.

"While the Shredder may have played a great role in all of our lives, we are the ones who decide our fate." Mom said

"And, even if the Shredder's still out there, no matter what he throws at us, no matter how he messes with our lives, nothing he does will change the most important thing of all, that we're family." He placed one arm around Kim and she nodded into his embrace.

"That we are." She leaned up and kissed Leo cheek and he blushed from the action. The moment was wonderful until Mikey decided to ruin it with his laughter. Even Ally was unimpressed with his ruining of the moment.

"Leo, that was off the charts on the sappo meter. You've been watch _way_ too many after school specials Bro." He laughed and pointed his marshmallow at Leo.

"Mikey!" Ally hissed. "You ruined the moment!"

"Ally's right Mikey, way to ruin it." Jade hissed.

"Keep fucken quiet Mikey, Leo's got a point-" before Raph could say anything else, Mikey chucked his marshmallow at Raph and it hit him square in the nose. Raph flinched angrily before I saw the fire light in his eyes and he used Donny's body to stand up and walk over to him. "Oh you are so dead you laughing bastard!"

"Watch the gram crackers!" Leo shouted, pushing Kim out of the way just as Raph jumped toward him and Mikey and the two of them rolled into the background from the tackle. They roughhoused a bit before the rest of my brothers joined in and then so did the girls, last came Casey before Tori and Damien jumped onto the pile with them and everyone ended up in a giant ball of bodies.

"I'm surprised you did not join them my daughter," Daddy chuckled.

"I would have, but I just don't feel in the mood." I sighed. "I've been thinking about our conversation this morning." April silently sat next to us and even the others in the background quieted down to hear what I told Daddy.

"I see…" My father looked sadly at me. "And your decision? Have you made one yet? The look in your eyes tell me you have."

"I have, my decision… is yes."

**Witch's Note:**

**I could really kick myself for making you guys wait so long for a single chapter. A month! A month is how long it's been since I last updated! What the hell is wrong with me? You guys must have though I wen't off and died somewhere!**

**(In the Lair)**

"**Don't freak out over this Halloween, its just a spell your going through, summer's almost here and soon you'll get back to where you should be." K-lynn was trying to cheer me up since I found out I owed seven chapters.**

"**Ugg… I just feel so horrible K-lynn!" I turned to face the girl and away from my laptop. "How can I justify myself like that? A month I've been gone with no news other then a warning and a promise that I _broke_!"**

"**Halloween, you're overreacting. Take a deep breath and calm down for a moment." She forced me to do so and turned me back to face my laptop. "It's just a phase and it's the end of your junior year, you have a lot of work to do besides all these chapters. You will get it done if you just focus."**

"**I'm trying K-lynn, but it's hard."**

"**I know it is, but keep trying. Eat up real quick and I'll come and check on you soon." She left the tray next to me and walked out the door. I sighed and took a bit and opened the new document. **

**_Better get back to work._ I sighed. **

**(Out of the Lair)**

**Poor Halloween, she seems quite a bit stressed over this, and I think dear readers that it might be due to the fact that she had only a couple reviews for the last chapter. Your reviews add to her inspiration. It's your words that gets and keeps her going. Please dearest reviews, review for Halloween and help her get back the energy she needs to get her prized and favorite story back on track. ~ From Karalynn Black/White Hamato**

**I'll see you guys as soon as I can, I'm hopefully going to camp this weekend where there's nothing to distract me and no internet, so hopefully that can get me going. Don't forget to say how many times Raph sweared and what the date was!  
><strong>

**Sadly there's no French words from K-lynn that we haven't had translated already (since I just grabbed them from older chapters) so there's no translation this time. I love you all and please review for me!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	10. Unwanted Fight

_The Black Ninja_

_Chapter 10: Unwanted Fight_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

"Hey K-lynn?" Tori called out from across the room. "How much water does this plant get?"

"Just give it enough so that you see a small puddle or water build on top of the soil before it sinks down into the pot. If you give it a bit more then it needs, that's alright, but try not to if you can." I directed her with the best way possible to water my pets.

It'd been about a month and a half since we were at the farm, it was now May ninth and I was surely enjoying the warm weather we had that was just temperate for all of us. My pets also liked it. My pets were my plants that actually were alive in the extra room Leo and Donny had given me last year after our argument the day we met April. Since then it's been filled with my beautiful plants of all kinds and shapes and sizes and colors.

"Hey K-lynn, this plant looks a little sick, do you want me to still water it?" Damien called from the other side of the room.

"Sick?" I hurried over to him and looked at the plant he was concerned for. It did look a lot on the pale side and it was dried up a bit. The poor thing moved its leaves toward me slowly as if it was a crippled old human.

"Yeah, what do you want me to do about this one?" I picked up the plant's pot before him and had him follow me to the other side of the room. I placed it under the more powerful solar imitation light and set it down there. The plant sighed and absorbed the larger amount of rays.

"Give it a little extra water then normal; make sure it's partly saturated at least. It's low on water and sun which gives it that pale, withered look to it. Hopefully I'll be able to master the power of fire to make a tiny sun in this room so I can move all these lights out."

"Is it that hard to make s tiny sun?"

"It's like making a tiny star Dami, it's condensed of raw energy and hard to control, most of them that I've tried to make have exploded in my face, and I can only imagine what I'd do to my plants if I'm not here to care for them."

"That would be pretty bad; the guys would think you blew up the entire Lair." I sighed.

"It'd also give away our location to the Foot and the Purple Dragons, and that's never fun…"

"K-lynn! Is that all the plants now?" Tori questioned from her side of the room.

I turned to her. "Yeah it should be Tori, go see if that idiot Casey's gotten here yet with the movie yet." She nodded and set down her watering can and hurried out the door.

"Probably not the smartest idea the guys ever had, having Casey choose the video." Damien commented. "Who knows what he picked."

"Your right, but we'll just have to wait and see what he chooses." I rolled my eyes as I thought of it, Casey had been given the chore of choose our movie for movie night tonight as we had this event once a week since we'd met him and April, and now with her living with us since her shop's gone, we're just waiting on him to get back here.

I suddenly dropped what I was doing once I heard Tori's scream and turned to watch her rush back into the room. "Casey just got back!" She grinned as she pulled on both our arms. "And he chose Rio Gato!"

"He actually chose a good movie?" I gasped and yanked my hand from Tori's. "Hurry girl! Go get us some popcorn before it starts and we'll grab the bean bags!" Tori nodded and hurried out of the room while Damien and I flew to my bedroom and grabbed three beanbag chairs that we levitated over the back of the couch to get a good view of the movie. April and Casey started gushing over the movie before Leo asked them _nicely _to quiet down so we could all watch it, since I knew at least a one of my brothers and the girls hadn't seen it, same with Mom and Dad.

I saw Tori fly out of the kitchen with a few bowls in hand that she handed out to every couple or group of people, then, from Mikey's large container of popcorn, she pulled out some large hunks of it and handed it around to everyone. Mikey and Ally angrily cried out, but Mom hushed them.

"Share the popcorn you guys, and let the movie begin!"

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

"_After I'm done with you sheriff, they'll know my name in every territory west of the Mississippi."_ The young wild kid said to the old sheriff man. _"Now… __**draw**__!"_

"_Look kid,"_ the sheriff said sadly as he knew how this was going to turn out, but tried once more to stop him. _"Having people who know your name isn't important. Fame and glory ain't worth fighting for."_

"_Enough talk old man! Now I said __**draw**__!"_ Everyone was on pins and needles as we watched the two men ready to face off and shoot each other. _"On the count of three, one… two… __**three**__!"_ When the word was out, a short was fired and all of us gasped or screamed and leaded back from the sudden adrenaline in our systems. The sheriff was the winner. He twisted the gun in his hand and placed it back in its holder as the kid fell and both his guns dropped from his hands as well as he did, a patch of blood flowing out of his body. The sheriff simply shook his head and walked off into the setting sunset before 'the end' showed up in bold gray letters.

"Can I pick 'em or can I pick 'em?" Casey gloated, rising from his seat to face the rest of us.

"They sure don't make them like that anymore." Leo smiled at the movie.

"Of course not, only the classics are the good movies out nowadays." Kim said as she curled into Leo's side.

"How cool was that Sheriff Bart guy?" Mikey questioned, forming his hand into that of a gun shape with his fingers. Ally added to emphasis by blowing on the end of it before erupting in a giggling fit and kissing my youngest older brother.

"Yes, it was as if he was a samurai of the old west." Daddy commented.

"Awe!" Mikey suddenly called out as he flipped over his popcorn bowl and found none left in it. "The popcorn's gone!"

"In my wildest dreams I couldn't even think of where it could be Mikey." Jade sarcastically told him while Raph laughed. "If had to guess, maybe your stomach, but no, that place is too small for all that popcorn."

"Meany Jadey!" Ally snapped at her and pouted. "Mikey and I were hungry!"

"I still am!" Mikey added. I rolled my eyes. _Honestly, they were a set of two year olds at times. _

'Then perhaps a bit of ice cream would settle that problem?" Sophie suggested. The others all started to break out in cheers for ice cream and what not, and I don't blame them, I was hungry for a sunday myself.

Daddy and Mom had to think about it though. "It is to dangerous on the surface, the increased gang activity alone makes it ill-advisable to go." Daddy said.

"We'll be careful Sensei." Leo told him.

"We shall accompany you to ensure that you do not get into mischief." Mom said as she rose from the couch.

"Besides, we are both craving a double thick ice cream shake." Daddy nearly grinned at the through of his sweet craving and licked his lips readily.

I shook my head. _Daddy… what am I going to do with you?_

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

The ride over to the ice cream place nearest to the lair was a quick one that the guys and girls goofed off while Damien was driving. Damien seemed to love using the Battle Shell to drive around since it was such a big vehicle, be he had to be careful to not cause any attraction to ourselves other then the way our vehicle looked. It was great to see him enjoying himself.

We soon arrived at the ice cream place and Casey, April and Tori walked off to get the sugary treats we wanted. I couldn't wait for a chocolate Sunday with chocolate chips, syrup and an oreo whipped topping, and maybe some chocolate sprinkles if they had them. While they were gone, the guys fooled around in the alleyway we waited in for our desserts.

My sister and our two friends (well, more like an acquaintance for Casey, but its getting better between us, little by little) returned with our ice cream and they started to pass them out. While we ate our ice cream, the subject of our video came back up to the surface which nobody seemed to mind with how great a movie it was.

"I gotta admit that Rio Gato turned out to be a great flick." Raph commented. "One thing though, how did Sheriff Bart beat the kid when the kid obviously dad better skills?"

"I believe that the young gun slinger fought only for fame and glory, while the Sheriff fought to protect his friends and loved ones." Daddy said.

"Of course, possibly Sheriff Bart won because it was a movie and needed a happy ending." Mom threw in.

"Yeah… maybe." Jade rolled her eyes at her boyfriend before she stuck her spoon in his ice cream and stole a spoonful. He looked over at her in wonder before she gestured that he could do it too.

"Want some Red?" He shrugged and tried to hide the heat on his face as he took some and the rest of us laughed at this.

"I don't know, statically, the odds are against him." Donny said, bringing us back to the movie conversation.

"Don't make it technical Donny!" Ally whined. "It sounds geeky that way."

"But Sheriff Bart was pretty quick on the draw for an old guy, I mean he was-" my brother's sentence was cut off when a blade quickly flew behind him and he dropped everything to stop it between the palms of his hands right before his face. He backed up to us and Kim was quick to hurry before him and watch for more attacks soon to race at her boyfriend. I changed my vision to look around without the notice of the others and saw a body off in the distance; a growl escaped me before I could stop it.

"Leo!" Raph cried.

"Watch your backs." My eldest brother hissed to the rest of us. I leapt forward and stood by Leo and Kim, the two other leaders besides myself.

Yeah, that hadn't been a conversation that went over well with the others, especially my brothers. They weren't exactly keen on me being a leader of my own group, but eventually had to let it go since Daddy and Mom already had agreed. The girls had also been bothered by this, but didn't say as much as the guys had. Tori and Damien had been quick to agree and fall in line, they were already used to me ordering them and being a leader to them. My extra training I did with them, Grandma Black and Daddy were really starting to pay off in the end as I watched a shadowy figure in the dark approach us.

"I have seen this marker before," Daddy noted as he looked at the blade in Leo's hand. He swiped it from Leo and began to look at the small blade with a purple braided tail attached to it. I saw it myself as well; I knew where that marker had come from.

"Think it's the damn Foot?" Raph questioned angrily.

"Fuck!" Jade hissed. "If they're back I'll snap all their necks!"

"It is not the Foot," Mom said sadly as she looked at the marker in Splinter's hand while on guard. "It is a challenge, a marker for a duel."

"A duel until only one is left standing." Mom added angrily. I saw it in their faces, they knew about this too. They knew about the place this came from, they knew about _him_.

"Young warrior, the one called Leonardo…" we turned to the shadow to watch a shady character approach us. A dark bluish clothing covered his body while a torn purple cape covered more then half his chest and draped around him. Equipment of all kinds were around his waist and a near blood red mask covered his face that looked like that of a demon. "I have come to this dimension to battle Oroku Saki, the Shredder." I tensed when he spoke of that evil man's name. "But you stole that honor from me when you defeated the Shredder in combat. And so, for fame and glory, I must destroy you in his stead. I challenge you young warrior…" he showed the thick, square, claw like blades that were attached to his wrist. "… to a duel!"

"Hold on asshat," Raph snapped as he approached the man and stepped before Leo. "You mess with my brother, you mess with me!"

"You mess with all of us." Casey snapped and everyone started to approached.

"I won't allow you to hurt the one I love." Kim hissed as she stepped before him.

The ninja didn't bat an eye, but looked over in our direction toward me, Mom and Daddy. "These are not the rules."

"Yes, I know." Daddy sighed. The others gasped as they looked over at Daddy, but even more so when the man bowed to him and Mom and me, all separately. He then pulled out a paddle with two little balls attached to a string on either side of it. He set the handle in his hands and twisted it so it made a light tapping sound before it transformed and became thinner before our eyes. A body soon appeared next to it and the strange warrior released the paddle and backed away from it. The small body of the referee, a ghostly like figure with a white emotionless mask on along with old blue and yellow Japanese clothing floated there before us. Everyone gasped at the figure as it floated toward the other warrior.

"Master Splinter, Master Serena, what is all this?" Leo questioned hesitantly.

"It is a universal challenge match." Mom answered. As soon as she said that, the ghost like figure twisted the paddle as well while a bright pale blue force field of magic covered all of us, keeping us trapped inside.

"K-lynn, what do we do?" Tori asked worriedly. She and Damien stood by my sides ready to do something to figure this out.

"It's alright Tori, just breathe easy." I looked over at her softly and I saw the nervousness in her eyes. "Just keep calm; I'll do what I can to change the match around since of how rude and sudden his challenging was." She nodded and I turned to Damien. "Keep her calm Dami, don't let her freak, we have to keep in line or we might end up one short." He nodded and grabbed hold of her shoulder and I grabbed her hand to keep her steady.

"If the warrior called Leonardo refuses the match, then your lives are forfeit." The ghost like figure explained.

"And if he accepts and loses, then his life is forfeit." The masked man added merrily in his own evil way.

My father and mother both turned to face Leo worriedly. "You must… choose my son."

"Sensei, there is no choice." Kim looked worriedly over at Leo as he stepped toward them and away from her. "I accept the challenge."

"So noted." The ghostly being said. "Challenge accepted. Duelists-"

"Attendez! _(1)_" I snapped at the figure. I walked over beside my brother and protectively stood slightly before him.

"You are interfering with the match, be gone girl." The masked man said.

"Its okay K-lynn, I'll be alright." Leo patted my shoulder and tried to push me out of the way.

"Hush Leo." My brother blinked at me but I ignored it so and turned back to the judge. "Savez-vous qui je suis? _(2)_"

The ghostly man didn't show any sign, other then a single nod.

"Alors, vous savez ma famille, et mon histoire et les légendes dans le monde de ton maître. _(3)_" He still showed no emotion, but I saw his soul shaking through his ghostly being. "Dans la position où je suis, je peux mettre fin à cette lutte. Même si je sais votre maître ne serait pas approuver, il voudrait cette bataille pour prouver la force de mon frère. Je vais lui permettre à une condition, Leonardo est autorisé à choisir une personne de notre groupe à se battre avec lui, puisque vous lui donna pas d'autre choix à l'avance de cette lutte, et le cas échéant la magie est utilisée contre lui, mon tuteur, de son choix, est de le renvoyer au fils de ton maître. _(4)_"

The soul sighed as I finished. "Anything else?"

I shrugged. "Je ne serai pas heureuse si elle ne se fait pas. _(5)_" I felt my eyes change as they looked at him and he finally showed a sliver of fear toward me. He nodded and turned toward the rest of us.

"Due to the magic child's persuasive argument, the rules shall be changed for this match."

"What!" The dark ninja at his side yelled. "I did not command this!"

"No, but the magic child, though young, is a powerful being that my master does not want to be angry at him or anyone related to him in any way, to be mad at him, that could be the destruction of the universe itself." The ghostly man turned to my eldest brother. "Leonardo, while the rules that I have already explained are set, you are now given the option to choose one of your own to battle along side yourself against my master's son. Choose the warrior you wish to go to battle with you."

"I'm going with him!" Kim rushed out before the others could get a word in and glared down at the man across from her.

"Kim, no! It's too dangerous." Leo pulled her back to him and forced her to look at him.

"And I'm not about to let the one I love possibly die when I could fight by his side." She took his hand in her and squeezed it tightly. "Leo, I don't want you to think I'm any sort of damsel in distress that you need to protect, because I'm sure I've showed you multiple times, I'm not."

"I know you're not Kim." Leo argued softly with a longing look in his ayes. "But I don't want you getting hurt either."

"And you think you can be the stone wall that stops all my pain? You don't even know half of it yet Leo." She yanked her hand from his and crossed her arms. "I'm going into battle with you, and if you still refuse, then I'll put our relationship on the line." Everyone gasped at that, minus myself. _It was a phase they had to deal with_. Kim sighed shakily and turned back to him with a sad look to her face. "We're equals Leo, we share our half of this relationship in this life, if we can't be that, then I don't want to be in this relationship."

"That doesn't mean I want you to throw you life away!"

"I never said I was going to, your going to be there you know." I rolled my eyes at this argument. _Please just finish this up already!_ "Your stuck we me Leo, through think and thin, take me forever or leave me for good."

"Kim!" Leo growled at her.

"Hurry it up." The man growled.

"I need your anser Leonardo." The ghost man said.

"Leo, just let her go." I snorted. "Wouldn't you rather her be there with you so you could watch each other's backs or her be without you and end up getting herself killed over something stupid, like this argument your having that's going to ruin the relationship between you two for good?"

Leo looked so torn. He looked sadly over at Kim. "But I don't want you to get hurt, or worse… lose you."

"You won't, I'll be fine." She assured him with a smile and sparkling eyes. "I have you by my side, what could go wrong?" Leo sighed at the smile she gave him and I saw him caving into her. He finally nodded to her and she kissed him lightly on his lips.

"I've made my decision; I've chosen Kimberly Mora as my partner in this battle." The two of them stepped toward the two men in the middle of this force field. He nodded and beckoned me forward toward him. I stepped before my eldest brother and his girlfriend and held out both my arms before them, on either of them appeared a dragon, one of white color, one of black. It had only been recently when the black one had truly made herself know, and she was becoming more prominent and annoying… but I had to live with the fact that I had two guardians that lived inside me.

"Also under the magic child's request, she wishes that if your opponent attacks you with magic, apparently an advantage over you, you are to have one of her guardians to protect yourselves from it. You have a choice of her two guardians, and she will explain the rest." The ghostly man turned it over to me and I nodded.

"I have two guardians that protect me and guide me down my paths of knowledge, one from my white family, one of my black family. Each is powerful and each knows how to handle themselves in battle, so you need not worry for their safety, but you should choose carefully. Mora and Moro both have their different personalities compared to the other."

"Which one would you recommend?" Kim questioned softly. She spoke for my brother since he and the others all didn't know of my dragon guardians, and even Damien and Tori were limited in their knowledge.

"I would recommend Mora, she is the white dragon and is more likely to listen and not actually go against the rules and participate in the battle herself." My white dragon lifted her head off my arm so that it no longer looked like a tattoo, but instead, it became a three dimensional living head attached to my arm that looked calmly at Leo and Kim, nodding to them before waiting on their answer.

"We'll take her then." I nodded and Kim's answer and nodded to my guardian, the rest of her body came off my arm and she turned her head back into its tattoo form before jumping off my body and landing on Kim's. She settled herself on Kim's arm and her eyes glowed white, forcing Kim's and Leo's eyes to glow as well. Everyone gasped in surprise.

"Let me battle mistress!" Moro hissed on my arm and I felt her dark energy building.

"Hush Moro, this is not your battle, we will have to wait and watch, be thankful you can see them battle then nothing at all." I snapped at the dragon still on my skin. With her only recently coming to the surface more often then sleeping within me, its hard to control her, no different then the magic we posses as we learn to use it.

"I thought you only had one guardian?" Tori asked me, puzzled as I walked back over to them in our little section and my family watched me curiously.

"She only appeared recently and prefers to either battle or sleep, hence why you still haven't seen her much." I replied.

"Does she also contribute another…?" Damien hesitated on a word before he mouthed out 'form' to me.

"We'll talk of that later Dami." I hushed him quickly; my family wasn't to know just yet."

"We will talk of this later on Karalynn!" My father snapped back with the others. I sighed and nodded.

"Yes Father." He raised an eye brow, assuming it was a more important matter when I called him 'father' rather then 'daddy' and then turned back to his eldest son and Mom's eldest daughter preparing to fight.

"Master Splinter, what is all of this?" Donny questioned worriedly.

My father raised his hand to silence him. "I will explain later, now is not the time." He approached the ghostly floating man and stood before him angrily. "I demand a full observance."

The ghostly man looked annoyed with all the interruptions, but nodded. "Full observance accorded."

"A full observance I-" The red haired ninja angrily began, but sighed and turned away. "Fine old one. Observe all you want. It will not chance the outcome!" The man swung his cape around him until it enshrouded him and he vanished the next second. Though he was gone, his voice still carried out inside the bubble we stood within. _"Warriors… warriors… prepare to meet your doom!"_ His laughter carried out before April finally had enough and spoke.

"Boy, he a little over dramatic."

"You best be ready when you're teleported out of here Leo, Kim." I told them. "A make sure to beat the crap out of him while you're at it." The nodded worriedly at me with strange looks in their eyes, but said nothing as Daddy and Mom pulled them off to the side to give them some last minute words of advice.

"What do we do now K-lynn?" Tori questioned.

"Once Leo and Kim are sent off, we watch since Daddy asked for a full observance. Hopefully nothing bad happens, but this guy I think might be out for blood."

"Hey!" We all turned, startled at the cry, and watched as Leo and Kim were sunk into a small swirling puddle of water below them.

"Leo!" Raph cried out.

"Kim!" Jade and Raph both leapt over our parents and tried to reach for them, but got there to late to grab their hands as they were gone landing in a tiny puddle on one the abandoned alley way.

"You bastard!" Raph shouted. Daddy had to hold him back from doing anything rash.

"What the hell did you do to my sister?" Jade snarled as Mom had to restrain her.

"Raphael, Jade, calm down!" Mom snapped.

"Behold." The ghostly figure pointed at the water before us that magically sprung onto the air and created a large mirror shaped window that showed us Leo and Kim, all fine and unharmed, in Central Park.

"All is in order my son, calm yourself." Daddy told him as we approached the window to see our eldest siblings.

"What do we do now Mother? Master Splinter?" Ally asked worriedly as she clung to Mikey and he to her.

"Now we wait, and watch." Mom said painfully as we all gazed to the magical window before us centered on our loved ones.

**Kimberly's Point of View:**

When I felt myself coming to, I had to shake off the fuzzy feeling in my head that made my vision dizzy. Where was I? Where was Leo? The thoughts flooded through my mind before I could have a chance to process them and see what really happened.

_I believe my mistress has called it multiple times 'Central Park'._ My head whipped around at the soothing female voice I heard on the inside of my head. _Relax Kimberly; it is only I, Mora, Karalynn's white dragon. The image of my body is on your right arm should you be curious to check. _My head looked down onto the space she spoke of and there I saw her, she was outlined in only white and her body was the same color as my skin since she was only a white outline drawing on me.

"That was all real?" I questioned worriedly.

_Yes, and so is the battle you are to face. Leonardo should not be far from here, most likely near by, if not already encountering the fearsome opponent you two are to face. _Mora's tail raised itself off my arm and pointed me in the direction to my left. _Go that way; I can hear the sounds of a battle in progress. Leonardo and this evil man are already in combat. _

I wasted no time in following the path until I came face to face with the battle already in progress. I only just made it in time to see Leo be kicked back into a light pole that dented as his shell hit its side. The ninja pulled out a long chain with a weight on one side and a blade on the other and threw the weight side at Leo's head. I gasped and saw everything in slow motion as I finally leapt into action and ran toward him with my blades drawn. Leo only just started to move and wake from the impact that knocked him out slightly as the weapon had only just reached him before I stepped in and got the chain wrapped around my blades. I cried out and used all my strength to tug him toward me where I jumped into the air and kicked him so that he hit the trunk of a large tree.

"Kim!" Leo shouted when he saw me and jumped to my feet. "Are you alright." He started to look me over for wounds.

"Leo, I'm fine." I told him sternly and he stopped looking. "Sorry it took me so long to get here, I must have hit my head or something cuz I woke up with quite the headache."

"Are you well enough to battle?"

"Duh, a tiny bump to the noggin isn't going to stop me, look at Ally and Mikey, they get hit all the time and they can fight just fine."

"I'll give you that one." He sighed. He then got serious as we noticed the man wasn't anywhere around. "Where'd he go?"

I sudden movement caught my eye from the side and I turned to watch the man jump on the top of a moving truck. "Over there! He jumped from the bridge!" Leo dug his heels into the ground and took off after him with me right behind him.

Once we reached the bridge however, he was long gone on the truck as to jump from the same spot, so we had to find another. Leo led the way through the trees as we swung through them on the limbs and branches to catch up with this ninja and we jumped onto the top. Leo's blades were draw now and it was on.

The ninja himself pulled out a set of blades that were place up on his back. He rushed at us and swung his blades only to be blocked by our own. It soon became a dance almost as he tried to break in our defenses, but we wouldn't allow him to do so. Within our dance, Leo forced the man's blade upward which almost gave him a hole in the head or one less eye, but it all worked out when I was able to drop away from our dance and sweep out his feet from below him and throw him back.

Leo then jumped forward for the final move to stop him, but the ninja then used his magic to disappear and fade using his purple cloak. Leo's swords were then stuck in the top of the truck and he couldn't pull them out. "Wait!" He cried as he tried to pull them back, only to see they were more stuck then they should have been. The ninja snuck up behind him and moved to push him out of the way of his blades to make him more venerable but I stepped in and blocked him before pushing him back.

My boyfriend sadly was unable to pull his swords out though and gave up on them and motioned me to hand over one of mine. I willingly was about to when I was kicked and thrown off the truck right over the large bridge. "Kim!" Leo shouted before he leapt off the vehicle to see if I was alright.

I shook my head as I sat up and blinked when I noticed that I landed softly rather then not. I also saw that there was white below me rather then black tar. I saw that it was… in the shape of a tail and my eyes followed it upward toward the beast above, the large white dragon that sat calmly on the bridge with me on its wrapped up tail like a nest.

_Are you alright Kimberly?_ Mora questioned me as she lowered her face to mine and my body to check for any injuries.

"I think so, thanks for saving me from the fall Mora." The dragon nodded.

_My mistress would bleed my soul a thousand times and more should anything happen to the two of you, I was only doing my job as a guardian, never the less, I am still glad for your thankfulness. _She then gazed past us to the traffic heading our way. _Come Kimberly, Leonardo, grab onto my body and I shall fly you to the top where __**he **__waits to finish his battle with you._ My boyfriend rushed over and grabbed onto her scaly body next to me and Mora flew up into the sky using the ground to push off of. Her wings spread nearly as wide as our entire home and a single flap carried us all the way to the top where the ninja waited on us, ready to fight once more.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

Thing were going back and forth too often for us. I'd lent Leo one of my swords to aid us, but it was hard to tell how the fight was going to go. Leo had only just thrown me back my sword, momentarily stunning me as the evil ninja flew at him and I yelped in shock. Leo had at the last second caught his claw like weapon and threw him back. I sighed, thinking it was nearly over.

I suddenly heard cheering from behind us and looked around to see our family had been sent here in that large bubble that contained them. I turned back to the fight to help out Leo in any way I could, only to find a shocking discovery…

He'd been kicked over the edge.

"LEO!" I screamed as I watched him fall into the blackness.

And everything from there went downhill.

**Third Person Point of View:**

The fall of Leonardo was a quick one that was halted immediately by the white dragon called Mora. A cry and accusation of rule breaking was called by the ninja who fought against them, but his cry was ignored. The white dragon simply stared, a normally calm dragon she was, but at this moment, fear and worry were the only things she could feel at a moment such as this.

Suddenly the world shook beneath them and the city cried in pain. The entire world shook as lava started to come out of the ground and the world turned to ash and ruin. Buildings collapsed on each other and people died by massive amounts within seconds.

All of this because of a fight, all of this because of fear. This one mistake was the cause of the end of the world… until time was stopped.

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

_Not again… please…! Not again…!_

Fire danced across the city and wood alike. Lava raced one another down the streets and across the surface of water. The world was coming to an end, all because of the death of my brother…

_And I didn't care…_

"Enough!" Everything froze, all life other then us was frozen, but my powers had been halted as well. I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything, and it was for the better that I didn't.

He walked before me; his golden mask covered his angry and sad face for both his son and myself. Red clothing flowed around him and a cape like that of his son's, though not ripped, danced around him.

"Magic child, calm yourself. Your brother is safe and alive; he and Kimberly have joined with the rest of your family on the other side of this bridge." I looked up at him with the small movement he allowed of myself. "You should not feel shame, this was unavoidable. I feel ashamed though that it had to be my son that caused your world to nearly fall upon itself."

"You son didn't cause the world to die, I did." I whispered meekly. "It was my power that caused this-"

"But my son was the one who sent you to such extremes. If he had never come, this would have all been avoided."

"But I killed so many people…! The world is dead because of me!"

"No, look around you." I refused at first, but after a few seconds of silence my curiosity gnawed enough at me to allow me to peak. When I did, I saw Manhattan was back as it was. There was no fire, there was no lava, no one was screaming. It was just as it was. "The sorcerer of time has set things back to the way they were and your white dragon guardian is back within your body, helping your black guardian calm your nerves. No one has died and everything is fine."

"But it still happened…"

"Yes, regrettably it did. Things could have been much worse you know."

"How?"

"Splinter-san could have not been the one to be there for you and allow you to have such a wonderful family and life. They would not be as they were without you, nor would you be without them. I did not stop you from your attack on the city, that was the internal you, the real you that has yet to surface…"

"Lord Daimyo, may I go home?"

"Of course… I wish to speak more to your father, but you should go and get some rest, this night must have been tiring for you."

"Trust me when I say I didn't want to destroy the world today." Without another word from either of us, I levitated off the bridge and flew off toward home, ignoring the shouts of my family behind me.

**Witch's Note:**

**Damn, it took me long enough to finish this chapter right? I can't believe how bad I've been to all of you and how long I've forced you to wait. No, I was not held up due to that rude comment by that fricken 'Ninja Kitten' thing (I don't believe he/she is worthy to be called a person), but life took too much of my time, blame this lateness on laziness, the garden, my mother, brother, finals, camping and wisdom teeth surgically removed. (Not that you guys probably care…)**

**Anyway, it's about time I updated and now I've gotta get my ass in gear since I owe so many chapters. If anyone wants to give me a good kick to get my ass in gear, I'm ready and waiting for the sure flames from you guys for that. **

**Now before I forget, I think I should share a bit I got from a friend a while back (for her own comfort I will not use any of the names she is know by) as a reply to the 'thing' that sent me such a… review after the last chapter. For those of you _not_ the 'thing', please enjoy and use if you wish.**

_**Thanks for your input, Little Ninja Child, but sadly it has served no purpose  
>to me. You have not said anything remotely constructive or expressed your<br>views on my 'bad' prose, tenses, punctuation, grammar, spelling, style,  
>format, characterization, and plot development; which can only mean one thing,<br>you don't know a damned thing about writing and literature. Hence, your review  
>was pointless and a waste of my time.<strong>_

_**Another thing; I just wanted to know if you think that what you're doing is**_  
><em><strong>funny; because if you do, then you have clearly FAILED Clown School. I am<strong>_  
><em><strong>laughing AT you, instead of with you. You're so bloody amusing! I am laughing<strong>_  
><em><strong>AT how you go around leaving unsigned 'flame' reviews. You're such a COWARD!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ha Ha! If you're afraid of the heat, then why go poking around in fire? You'll<strong>_  
><em><strong>get burned, you little shit. I don't want you to get burned. You're too amusing<strong>_  
><em><strong>for that. You actually entertain me! I love the fact that we, the authors, can<strong>_  
><em><strong>irritate you to the point where you go about making a fool of yourself. I HAVE<strong>_  
><em><strong>the ability to annoy you, therefore, I HAVE the power to fuck you off. I<strong>_  
><em><strong>literally have CONTROL over you, Little Ninja Child. I know what to do to make<strong>_  
><em><strong>you tick! (^_^) I know what your pet peeves are. You hate dares don't you? I<strong>_  
><em><strong>dare you to NOT let this get to you. Ha, I bet your eyes are twitching at the<strong>_  
><em><strong>moment. I have THAT amount of CONTROL over YOUR emotions.<strong>_

_**You have asked me to leave the site, yet I won't because you don't control**_  
><em><strong>me or any other person in fanfic for that matter. I however, have the POWER to<strong>_  
><em><strong>UPLOAD MORE STORIES regardless of your 'kind' requests. I laugh at the amount<strong>_  
><em><strong>of CONTROL I have! Ahahaha! Roflmfao! I am probably making you angrier by the<strong>_  
><em><strong>second. You're like my personal Angry Dolly! You're fun to play with! They<strong>_  
><em><strong>should sell you in the stores for Christmas. Everyone should get an Angry<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dolly to push its buttons.<strong>_

_**Congrats, you finally got the attention YOU WERE BEGGING FOR! It's a shame you**_  
><em><strong>don't get it from your parents or guardians or love interest; whether it be a<strong>_  
><em><strong>boy or girl. Sorry if you feel like you're being ignored by whomever, but no<strong>_  
><em><strong>fear, I am here to GIVE you the attention you crave. Those other persons<strong>_  
><em><strong>probably don't give a fuck about you. I do! You'll be my OWN personal Jester.<strong>_  
><em><strong>They make fools of themselves for others to laugh. You have a flaming mouth.<strong>_  
><em><strong>That's hilarious! I WILL continue to LAUGH AT you. (^_^)<strong>_

_**Wait, I forgot to ask; are you a girl or a guy. It's okay if you're a guy that**_  
><em><strong>likes ninjas and kittens. Everybody's free to like what they like, and believe<strong>_  
><em><strong>what they believe. Everyone! Even you. Why the name 'Ninja Kitten' though? Did<strong>_  
><em><strong>you get that idea from that YouTube-DeviantArt Kitten Turtles? I don't really<strong>_  
><em><strong>like your name. I prefer Ninja Cat, or Ninja Child. Your name sounds more like<strong>_  
><em><strong>an immature spoiled-brat to me. I don't think you're one though. (^_^) Will<strong>_  
><em><strong>you change your name because of me?<strong>_

_**Don't get mad at me, Little Ninja Child. I don't want your pressure to rise.**_  
><em><strong>We can't have you getting a stroke, now do we? I don't want any tiny blood<strong>_  
><em><strong>vessels to pop in your head, causing your ultimate death. That'd be sad.<strong>_  
><em><strong>You're my FAVORITE NEW TOY, my Little Angry Dolly. I love that I can make you<strong>_  
><em><strong>grow red in the face and cuss like all the devils in hell, and vomit insults<strong>_  
><em><strong>like a puking dickhead. That's not all I love about you. I love how I OWN you<strong>_  
><em><strong>and your emotions right now. (^_^) You, Little adorable Ninja Child. I don't<strong>_  
><em><strong>want to see you arrested for violations of the Cyberbullying Act. I don't want<strong>_  
><em><strong>to lose my property. I like pressing the buttons of your remote control, my<strong>_  
><em><strong>stupid Little Ninja Child! Oops, did I press the<strong>_  
><em><strong>'Make-You-Bitch-To-Go-Off-Ranting' button. Heh. Heh.<strong>_

_**I command you to flame and cuss all you want, because I AM YOUR MASTER, AND I**_  
><em><strong>OWN YOU NOW Ninja Child. You WILL (no doubt about it) DO WHAT I SAY. (^_^)<strong>_

**Ah, thank you my sweet sweet friend, I feel so much better now. Oh, and I believe that K-lynn has a few words (if any after that chapter…)**

**(In the Lair)**

"**I really messed up this time Halloween." K-lynn sighed as she sat on my bed, I'd been quiet most of the time to give her space and open up when she was ready, and I guess she finally was. "I almost destroyed everything…"**

"**Sadly, that's the responsibility that comes with your powers, but you were able to stop yourself, so that's a good thing." I commented softly to her, turning around in my office chair to talk to her. "Don't beat yourself up over it, now that you've made the mistake and everything's okay with no one remembering except a select few, you can learn to control that better in the future."**

"**You mean _not _destroy the world or universe."**

"**Sorry! I'm just trying to help." **

**She sighed. "I know you are, I'm just upset at myself that let myself go so far."**

"**You thought Leo died when he fell, you have a lot more control though then most people would thanks to your family and what not, so don't count yourself out just yet."**

"**I guess…" She curled up into my bed. "Can I stay here tonight; I don't want to face my family…"**

"**Its fine K-lynn, don't worry, I'll keep you safe for the night. Go to sleep, I'll join you in a minute, I just wanna get the page up for the next chapter since I have to start that in the morning." She nodded and turned away from me and went to bed. I sighed and turned back to my screen, ready to work, even in the wee hours of one in the morning.**

**(Out of the Lair)**

**I hate my life… ~ From Karalynn Black-White Hamato**

**Alright you guys, you know the drill, what was the date, how many times did you see Raph swear and Review and send in Questions! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, if I have things my way, maybe tomorrow or the day after (if I can stick around my computer long enough.)**

**And you better hurry! K-lynn might go into a depression!**

**Oh, and before I forget! What the hell did K-lynn say at the beginning of this chapter?**

**1. Attendez! = Wait!**

**2. Savez-vous qui je suis? = Do you know who I am?**

**3. Alors, vous savez ma famille, et mon histoire et les légendes dans le monde de ton maître. = Then you know my family, and my history and the legends in your master's world.**

**4. Dans la position où je suis, je peux mettre fin à cette lutte. Même si je sais votre maître ne serait pas approuver, il voudrait cette bataille pour prouver la force de mon frère. Je vais lui permettre à une condition, Leonardo est autorisé à choisir une personne de notre groupe à se battre avec lui, puisque vous lui donna pas d'autre choix à l'avance de cette lutte, et le cas échéant la magie est utilisée contre lui, mon tuteur, de son choix, est de le renvoyer au fils de ton maître. = ****In the position ****where I am, ****I can ****end this ****fight****. ****Although I know ****your master ****would not ****approve****, ****he would like ****the battle ****to prove ****the strength of my ****brother****. ****I'll ****allow it ****on one condition****, ****Leonardo ****is allowed to choose ****one ****of our party ****to fight ****with him****, ****since you ****gave him ****no choice ****in advance ****of this struggle****, ****and ****if ****magic is ****used against ****him****, my guardian, ****of his choice****, ****is to return it ****to ****thy master's son****.**

**5. Je ne serai pas heureuse si elle ne se fait pas. = I will not be happy if it is not done.**

**Bye-bye! See you soon and love you all!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	11. Vigilante Night Out

_The Black Ninja_

_Chapter 11: Vigilante Night Out_

**Karalynn's Point of View:**

The events of that day were very taxing on me… but… with the help of my family; I was slowly able to accept what had happened as only an accident. A month has passed since then, making it June now where the heat was really settling in, and with it being the twenty-eighth, made it even more so with the humidity settling in.

Everyone surprising was pretty supporting in this matter since they knew how I felt, Tori and Dami especially. They'd been nearly at all times at my sides, they even stayed in my room to make sure I was okay, I didn't mind it since I was afraid to let loose those powers, but it shouldn't happen so long as my family's lives aren't endangered again.

Grandma Black had been helpful with that, she had been teaching me better to control my powers when I slept and Mom and Daddy had done the same thing during the day, more exercises (though not as many as Kim and Leo) I would perform differently then them. Everyone had been supportive me since I hadn't used my powers as much as I had before because I feared I would hurt someone, but slowly that shell was going away and I was becoming my old self (though it still was a slow process.)

Though tonight we'd be four short. Our residential hot-heads, Casey and Damien were heading out tonight to bash some heads and get away from the slowly dying tense atmosphere at home. They needed some space from the drama that's always around me and I don't blame them, but it took a lot of work to get Damien to finally agree to go with them so he could have a break too, though he was quite reluctant until I told him I was going out myself with Tori.

"Wait, so you're leaving the Lair?" Damien questioned me worriedly, though I think I heard a bit of happiness behind that surprised question.

"Yeah," I replied to him with a sigh before I summoned up my courage. "I am. Tori's coming with me though so I should be fine, we're just going out for a run. Daddy's already said yes and has the others checking on me to see if I've left yet or not."

"Well, you best not keep him in suspense." He chuckled. "I have to get going too, Jade's gonna be throwing a sai at me soon if I don't get down there for us to leave." He then turned to grab the sword I'd given him long ago and headed to the door.

"Dami?" He paused for a moment and looked back. "A quick moment though… I wanted to tell you something." He shut the door quietly and walked back over to me.

"What is it?" I breathed for a moment to gather my weakening wits and nodded to my feet nervously before I looked up at him.

"I'm planning on telling Tori about… my 'split personalities' on our run, and explaining more to her about my past." Damien's eyes widened when he realized what I meant.

"I'm glad you are, but are you ready? I know Tori might throw a fit it you make her wait too long, but if you need more time, you should take it."

"No, its time I told her, it's _beyond _time I told her about my two other sides, and what better way to do that then a run?" Damien sighed but didn't say anything.

"Hurry it up Damien Oliver Hamato! We're leaving now with or without you!" Jade snapped from outside the door.

"I guess I better get going…" He sighed and went back to turn the knob. He opened the door and I walked up next to him before he could walk out the door and I kissed his check softly.

"Thanks Dami." I rushed out past him to go find Tori and left him there. I found my adopted sister at the door waiting on me while Raph, Casey and Jade were waiting on Damien. She smiled when she saw me come and knew it would be a good night for us since I was finally going to get out of the Lair, our home.

"You ready to go for a little while?" She questioned me.

"Of course, lead the way; I'll just follow you for now. Besides… we have many… _things _to talk about."

"Oh goodie! That sounds fun to do!" I snorted a laugh and nodded as she opened the door and lead me out into the sewers. I followed the energetic girl wherever she took me and happily went where she did. I would enjoy that night, once I told her my secret.

**Damien's Point of View:**

Jade finally got off my back about us leaving once I finally came down the stairs. I was still slightly stunned over the fact that K-lynn had kissed my check (yes, I might have been over reacting to that small gesture of kindness, but it meant a lot to me) and as such I had Jade looking back at me every chance she got tonight. It almost looked like she had a worried face for me, as if she thought something was wrong. Maybe it was the way I was acting after the kiss… maybe…

"Hey Red! You mind stoppin' for a bit to get somethin' to eat, I've starved!" Jade called up to Raph and Casey who were at the front of the line as we raced over the man roof tops of New York.

"Eh?" Raph paused for a moment to let his girlfriend catch up. "Repeat that for me Copper."

"Can we get somethin' to eat Red?" Jade repeated as she and I caught up with the two of them. Casey and Raph looked between each other before back at her.

"Ya hungry already Jade?" Casey questioned. "Didn't we just have dinner?"

"You did Casey, but we didn't. Dinner's late tonight since so many of us planned to be out, so the others are making it back home and saving us some, but if I don't get something soon, I'm gonna faint!" Just to prove her point, Jade swayed a bit on her feet from her stomach growling and Raph leapt forward to catch her before she fell.

"Let's set cha down Babe, Case and I'll get you something to eat." Raph set her down on the edge of a dark roof top we were on and looked over at me. "You keep an eye on my girl Damien." I nodded and he stood there for a moment before nodding himself and jumping off with Casey.

In that same second, I felt my arm grabbed and I was thrusted into awaiting eyes of Jade who looked at me accusingly. I blinked a few times as she allowed her face closer and I backed away before my ass hit the roof. "What the hell woman!"

"What the hell were you freaking out over earlier?" Jade's question scared me and I froze under her gaze. She smirked at her achievement and helped me to my feet. "I knew there was something going on, now I just need to figure out what."

"Good luck trying; you won't get the answer so easily out of me." I snorted and turned on my heels from her to sit down on the other edge of roof top.

"Does it have anything to do with K-lynn? It must if you're flustered like that." I stiffened and hid my face away from her as she grinned. A slight blush was on my cheeks, confirming her accusation, but I wouldn't allow her to know that if I could help it. "Common Oliver, tell me!"

"Not on your life, hot-head."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me!"

"Then we're in for a long night."

A slight pause filled the air as Jade didn't have a comeback at the moment for me, she was pissed, I knew that, but she could beat the crap outta me as many times as she wanted, I wasn't about to let her know that K-lynn's kiss really shocked me over… and if Raph and her other brothers found out… I'd go beyond hell just to escape them!

"Hey, is that K-lynn and Tori on the other roof top?" My head flew before I could stop it and I was caught in the act. With no Karalynn in sight, I growled as I turned back to face the devious woman who certainly was a bit more cleaver then her boyfriend, when she wanted to be. "I knew it had something to do with her!"

"Congratulations, you've become as obsessive as Ally; do you want your prize now or later?"

"Oh Damien, stop being so bitter!" She got down next to me on the roof. "Seriously, I promise on my life that not a soul will hear this, but what happened? Do you really like her?" To see Jade be so serious and not angry… it was just unheard of and unbelievable. The turtle woman didn't like my freezing on her however and slapped the side of my face, thankfully the side that K-lynn didn't kiss. I rubbed the sore skin as the hot-headed girlfriend of Raphael waited for me to talk.

"I can't, what if Raph hears?" Jade sighed at my comment and rolled her eyes.

"He isn't around, why do you think I sent him off here? The nearest food place is all the way down the street, and it's the busiest this time of night." The devil woman had a point. "Now spill Damien, or I'll tell K-lynn that you have a crush on her."

"No!" I suddenly yelled and covered my mouth in the process, groaning when I realized I'd given another fact away.

Jade simply gave me a warm smile, something I think only Raph sees mostly. "Easy Damien, we all know how you feel about her. Well, I should rephrase that, we as in my sisters and I, all know you like her, and Mother and Tori too, the boys and Master Splinter are oblivious, however, to the fact and of course, K-lynn too."

"How did you find out?

"Please, even I can see the way you look at her and see what you feel, you're practically an open book to read on that subject, and all the girls would agree. Why don't you do something about it?"

"And ruin my friendship with her? No thanks, I'm happy with the way things are until it settles down a bit, then… maybe…"

"What did she do tonight that's been on your mind?" I sighed and sadly, finally gave in to the woman's begging.

"She kissed my cheek." Jade gasped over dramatically and I think I nearly heard a squeal from the girl. "What is wrong with you tonight? Are you Ally in disguise?"

"No, but this makes juicy material for the girls I to work with when we get back home!" She cheered and pumped a fist. "We are _so _getting you two together sometime in the future."

"Jade-!" I was cut off when I someone shouted over us. Raph and Casey were coming up over the roofs toward us. _Thank you Raph and your wonderful timing!_

"Damn!" Jade hissed. "Musta been a short line tonight." It was good to see her back to her normal angry most of the time self.

"The line was actually short for once so Casey got through it pretty quick. Apparently nothing good was there, so we're stuck with chicken tenders. Hope that's alright Copper." Raph handed over the food for her of some breaded chicken and some sauce that came with it.

"Its fine Red, thanks, I'm starved." Jade took the food he offered and started eating it strait away. Raph had his own case of chicken that he ate from and Casey handed over one to me.

"Just enough ta get us home later on; I'm sure you're hungry too." Casey said before he sat down with another order he'd gotten for himself on the other side of myself since Jade was on one side of me and Raph was on her other side.

_No, honestly that was the last thing on my mind Casey, but a little food won't kill me._ I gladly started to eat the food that my stomach was craving, I however had not been since my heart was filled with so many emotions that I wasn't used to.

It didn't take to long for me to eat while the others talked and what not, Jade became quiet the little chatter bug, keeping the guys from looking over at me for some reason, to protect me from K-lynn's brother's wrath? That'd be nice….

A sudden sound alerted me over the edge of the roof. While the others laughed and talked, I looked down into the dark depths and watched as a few weapon clad men approached a young defenseless looking female. She was shaking in fear, too far gone to scream for help.

"Damien!" I heard Raph call from next to Jade. "What'cha looking at?"

"Our first bashing of the night." I tossed my trash out onto the rooftop behind me and drew out my sword. "I'm ready to dance, are you?" My questioned had been left unanswered as I leapt into the dark alleyway. The woman gasped as I landed before her and the men gave me ugly looks as I stood in their way.

"Eh! It's that magic usin' punk that's friends with those kung fu lizards! Get 'em!" The apparently leader of the mugging called out and sent a few men to 'take me down'. I snorted at their actions and blew a puff of smoke in their faces from my lungs. My black tattoos glowed across my body, a much more jagged and rough pattern the K-lynn's was, and while they coughed in the smoke, I grabbed the woman and led her out of the alleyway. She gasped as I pushed her onto the sidewalk and looked up at me in fear.

"Get out of here!" I snapped at her. She nodded quickly and took off running. I suddenly felt a hand grasp me in the spoke behind me and I turned ready to hit the foe head on.

"Whoa! Wrong person, wrong person!" I halted my fist nearly an inch from Casey's face and he peaked out through his closed eye lids and watched my hand was frozen before his face. He sighed and stepped back from my hand. "Geeze Damien, any closer and you'd taken off my face!"

"I know its hard Casey, but try not to hit _everything _in your path, like the ones helping you out, then we won't have to worry about hitting you either." I could just imagine Casey rolling his eyes in the middle of all this smoke and I sent it packing. With the cover I'd given for myself gone, I saw that Jade and Raph were chasing after the guys that had tried to attack me.

"They're heading toward the docks!" Casey called. "Let's clobber them!" He ran after the two hot-headed turtle and I sighed.

_I hope we don't get into any trouble that I can't get us out of…_

**Mystery Female Point of View:**

It was a gorgeous night among the state of New York, especially in the area known as Manhattan. For once the sky was not dare and faded and the twinkling little balls of light, trillions of miles away, called stars, were blinking of any individual that looked up to study and observe them.

I myself was seated in the tree of the area called Central Park where the sky was brightest with these stars and I could even see the moon and a couple planets, Saturn and Mars I believe. This was the time of night where they could be seen for a little while longer before they faded and at the end of night, nearly morning, Jupiter and Venus would show themselves before the sun would overtake them all and turn the sky from dark blue and black to sky blue and white.

Beside me was my partner who'd just discovered his alternate form tonight secrets had been crossed and she seemed to enjoy the secrecy behind it. Her transformation had consisted of her short curly hair turning silvery white and a mask appearing over her eyes that was pale green in color, as well as the rest of her outfit. Her outfit consisted of a thick, small piece of cloth that went entirely around her breasts and held them back in place, thinning out smaller in the back where as it was thicker and wider in the front. Her entire rib cage and belly showed and she had below that a tight fitting skirt that just barely covered what had to be covered. Her feet were bar, but beaded anklets and bracelets were on her ankles and wrists, as well as another beaded necklace that was long and sat on her chest while it hung over her neck, all of which I just described was also a pale green, the same color as her mask. A belt was fitted from on one side of her shoulder down to her waist where it continued around the small area where the top of her skirt met skin and sat there. Many pouches were attached to the belt that hung over her body, filled with medical supplies for injuries that weren't so serious or those she couldn't treat, and a knife that was concealed on the back of her belt, under it. The final thing she had on her was a fukiya, a blow gun used for knocking out prey and enemies easily, having the darts laced with poison.

She herself was just learning of these new abilities she had and had spent part of the night learning how to use them with me in a few heated brawls (this being my more violet form of myself) before we decided to take a break while we watched the stars tonight in the sky. They were just so beautiful…

_Only you mistress could thing of something like that, even in your darker form. _My guardian gave a quiet laugh as she swirled and moved across my back. She was enjoying her night out and the fight we'd just encountered. Some bad guys, also called Purple Dragons, decided to call my companion a bitch and wanted to fuck her, so we kicked all their asses with our awesome abilities.

A quick break was all we needed before we planned to go find some more bad guys tonight to fight and enjoy some ass kicking. Even my companion was looking forward to it, she was quite enthusiastic about it.

"Say… Black?" My companion questioned me. "What would happen should we run into the turtles or any of their friends tonight?"

I looked at the young warrior questioningly with my eye brow raised behind my mask. "Why the sudden curiosity Healer? Something on your mind?"

The sighed worriedly. "I just do not wish to start a fight with them."

"We shall not, they know better then to start a match they know they can't win." I laughed before I paused for a moment as I listened in on the distance. "Can you hear that Healer?"

"Hear what exactly Black?"

"Listen carefully toward the docks. Do you hear the blades as they cross one another? The sounds of the bones crushing underneath flesh and other materials?" I rose from my spot and looked off toward the lack on the edge of town. "I believe we have another fight to join."

"Oh goodie! Let's go!" My companion was quick to her feet and a lively force to be reckoned with once you got her started. A good fight was what we needed now after our break, as longs as its not with the turtles or any of their companions.

**Damien's Point of View:**

Purple Dragons had nearly littered the streets with their own bodies at the docks, most likely another heist that they were planning. The two that Raph and Jade had been following led us right here, the idiots, to tell their boss. I almost felt sorry for the party since they were loosing because of their own men. I let the thought leave me soon though, I wasn't about to pass up on a good fight.

Over the operation of the large warehouse, most of the men were loaded with normal imported weapons like guns and what not (not that I cared since I was pretty much immune to some of those things) and were patrolling the place as they waited for the fight we were bringing them.

They didn't have to wait long however when Jade and Raph jumped from above. Casey leapt after them and I last, using my levitation powers to stay above all the rest of them and watch the fight for when I'd need to be available.

I actually didn't have to wait long, though I could have been a bit smarter. Behind me had been a large steel catwalk that the men could easily have gotten up to, and they used that to knock me out of the air with a good swung of a crow bar to the head. Due to my powers, my head was nearly as hard a stone, protecting it from that hash blow. I stood from the spot I fell at and watched as twenty or more Purple Dragons easily surrounded me.

My power built up in my hands and soon enough I charged at them. I gave them little to no mercy as I let my fists fly at their faces and any available body part that was exposed when I went to hit them. Most of them screamed when their skin started to peel back and bodily fluids like blood started to be exposed, even with the lightest of touches, there was a large bruise as if I'd cracked the bone in every section of it until it was unusable ever again.

It was almost like music to my ears as I was surrounded in a full on fight, blood, sweat, tears and cries of pain. It was like Christmas come early, well… minus all my friends and family around, that's all I really care about for Christmas…. _Why am I even thinking about this?_

I shook my head and pulled myself away from such a swung of thoughts back to my fighter. To my surprise, they all backed off around me and soon I saw the other ones doing the same for the others… _wait a second I don't see-_

"Nobody move or turtle girl gets it!" All three of our heads turned around in a quick rush to see a gun placed directly at the back of Jade's head while many other guns were pointed at the rest of her. Her sais were dropped at her feet which were quickly taken away by some of the other Purple Dragons that dared get close enough.

"Copper!" Raph snarled and the Purple Dragons pointed their guns at him and her.

"Easy Red!" She called back as she placed her hands behind her head. "I'm alright." One of the dragons put the gun right up to her head after they pushed her down to the floor.

"I said don't move, or else she gets a bullet that'll rattle inside her head and turn her brain to mush. She'd never survive; even a freak like you knows that!" The apparent head boss for this area said. He was just another one of those low life criminals that dressed up all punk like with the colored hair and what not to look 'cool' as they thought. "Now drop your weapons, now!"

"Man this sucks!" Casey snapped as he threw his golf bag to the ground.

"We'll get 'em Case, soon as we get back my girl." Raph growled and it caused the dragons to falter.

"Don't falter." Though I had lost my weapon, I was still very capable of a fight with or without my powers "I could easily kill you or hurt you right now." They then pointed all their weapons at me as I smirked at them. "Those won't work on me."

"Shoot 'em!" All in a second a million bullets were fired at me. I heard three cries out for me, I was prepared to face the bullets when they reached me, but they never did. A large wall of ice appeared out before me and the bullets either got lodged in or ricocheted off the ice wall and laid before it. The dragons blinked a few times and so did my friends.

"Was that you Damien?" Jade asked worriedly.

"I don't have this kind of magic. Serene magic users use ice techniques." I replied.

"Well then I guess I'm glad I have that ability." Another body flew out before us and I was shocked to see it was a masked girl that looked much like that of the White Ninja that the guys and K-lynn had told us of and K-lynn had showed us dream drawn images of her that she'd showed. But this girl was different since she was a pale green color and her clothes were a bit different in style like she had a skirt, but she had no does and many medical supplies and what not on her.

She grinned as she looked at the situation and looked to the rafters above. "It's all good to come down Black! I think we're in store for a good fight tonight!" Another figure dropped the area above and I saw she looked exactly as the White Ninja had, except this one was black rather then white with her clothes and black cloth covered her four sets of weapons on her back, and her hair was all black too. She also seemed to have a more wild attitude then the White Ninja had, she was looking forward most defiantly for this fight.

"I'll start in early Healer; see what you can do about the lot of them and make sure nothing's broken or anything." The dark haired girl grinned wildly as she pulled out a pair of sais and broke out into a run toward the studied dragons.

"Gottcha!" The young energetic girl, also apparently known as Healer, hurried over to the four of us and started to look us over with her powers. When she was done with that, she tended to some apparent small wounds that Casey and Raph had sustained in the battle. I saw her wink to us as she finished and she jumped into the battle easily with the black ninja next to her. I saw that this girl didn't like to use weapons as she stabbed all the men with her fingers covered in the red energy with black sparks in the middle of it. They easily feel from her attack and couldn't get up.

The other girl on the other hand, she was using the sais she had on her belt to take out the rest of the dragons, causing them to bleed out, but apparently she knew where all the pressure points and vital points were since she knew how to avoid them and let the blood slowly and painfully come out. Her body had small slivers of blood from her enemies that landed on her clothes and skin, but she paid no mind as she continued the sequence until no dragons were left standing and they had crawled away to their safety away from her.

"Sadly a short, but very… _appetizing_ fight." The darker girl said as she turned back to her companion and they moved to leave the place.

"Hold on!" Raph shouted. "Who the hell are you?"

"You mean I don't look familiar?" The darker one questioned him with a grin.

"Well… you look like the White Ninja."

"I should hope so, we are related." Everyone was stunned at that. "Yeah, I know, we're distant cousins and what not, so what's the big deal? No need to freak out or anything, that's my job when I loose my temper."

"So that makes you…" Jade pressed on.

"The Black Ninja, but most anyone who knows me calls me Black." She then gestured to the woman next to her. "And this is my partner The Healing Ninja, but we just call her Healer for short." Healer gave us a small, playful bow before she turned back to her companion, The Black Ninja.

"Hey Black, where to next?" Black when silent for a moment and listened off into the distance, though I don't quite know how she did that while enclosed in a warehouse.

"The other side of town apparently Healer, we'd better get going." Healer jumped for joy and squealed.

"I really like all this traveling we get to do, we'll practically have this place memorized by the time the night's over." She grinned and twirled in her spot. "Plus we need to meet up with Warrior; I bet he's raring to go for a fight."

"Yes, I bet he is…" She looked up for a moment to glance at the others and myself which caused her to halt her train of thought. "What?"

"Nothing." Raph sighed. "We'd better get out of here. I wanna makes a few more runs before we head home."

"Actually Raph, I'm going to head off and find the girls. I've been worried about K-lynn for most of the night and I wanna make sure she's okay." I told the turtle in charge at the moment.

"I was wonderin' what was making ya so slow!" Jade laughed at the situation and her boyfriend's accusation toward me. Raph turned his head to stare at her and I took this moment to get out of there while I still could. With my cell in pocket, I took off for the outside of the building and followed after Healer and Black.

They took many sharp turns on me, but I never failed to get to where they were going. They eventually led me out of the city and to an abandoned looking field. When I arrived there, the two girls in disguise were gone from sight, but I knew they were there. I walked up the grassy area until I felt a hard invisible shield before me with my right hand. I smiled when I found it and stepped back momentarily, holding out my arm to the shield.

I pulled out a kunai from my pocket and sliced part of my hand, the pain was minimal to what I've felt before and I ignored it. Grass from at the base of the shield grew up from below and got to the height of my hand, placing their leaves to soak in my bloody palm.

"I offer my blood as a way of knowing who I am. My blood is rich of violent magic, as am I. I am known as Damien Oliver Hamato, but my code name is…" my dark magical power flowered around me and changed my outer appearance. My clothing was removed all but a pair of brown jean shorts were on me that had many tears in them, but covered what had to be covered. A brown mask covered my eyes and I felt a long belt that covered part of my chest and around my waist was that held together all my weapons for cutting people up and watching the blood roll off their skin and onto mine. No shoes were on my feet and I grinned at the shield. "The War Ninja." The plants shrunk away from me now that they were saturated in my blood and went down below the ground. "Now open the gate for me, my companions The Black Ninja and The Healing Ninja are waiting on me, as well as the dead mistress of this place."

I felt the earth move slightly beneath me and there a light static like sound before a small opening opened from before me to allow me through. On the other side of the invisible field was a very… _very_ large mansion colored a gray in color with some sections around the area that were black and white for accents on it. It towered pretty high overhead and seemed nearly to never end, I honestly had no idea how large it was or how tall it was.

I walked into the backyard and watched as the plants in the area seemed to shrink back as I walked by them. I may have power, but not the power they liked. Within the back courtyard there was a fountain that towered high, nearly a story or so that had multiple areas where the water came out from it and it seemed to have similar carvings to those of the tattoos of all of us. It was quite interesting. There were also statures of dragons and carvings of them all around the edges of the courtyard, they were our sole protectors after all, and there was also a shrine to worship the ones that had passed on and the ones waiting to enter this world.

"There you are Warrior, we've been waiting on your!" I turned toward the center of the courtyard where multiple little ponds of water were situated with lily pads in the center of them along with some trees and wildlife that co-existed here with the magic users.

Along with all that I saw, there was Healer, she was jumping up and down in sheer excitement while two dark figures crossed their arms and stood behind her, looking at me. One was Black who seemed a tad calmer then normal; did it have to do with having me here now? And beside her was the dead spirit that had yet to pass on into the afterlife world where all dead spirits go, Grandma Black, Black's grandmother. Her body was purely a black ghostlike figure, dressed in torn clothing from how she must have died ten years back, and glowing red eyes that made her stand out like a _very_ sore thumb.

"My apologies for keeping the three of you waiting. I had to escape the others first with a reasonable excuse that they would believe." I bowed my head to the more powerful of us living three and the dead woman spirit. They nodded and bowed back just as politely.

"Now that you all our here, I wish to see your true faces without you disguises, remove them." The three of us nodded to the spirit and different lights surrounded our bodies to turn us back to the way we were before. I was quickly surrounded in a dark fog like mist and turned back into Damien Hamato, while a bright glowing light appeared around Healer, turning her back into Tori, and a black fog with hints of white in it appeared around Black, which turned her back into K-lynn. The grandmother sighed as she looked upon all our faces before her. "It is good to see you all, and not worry about hiding the secret of this place anymore." She turned to K-lynn. "You have done very well granddaughter, I am glad you have made such accepting friends in the past year."

"I am too Grandma Black, I am too." K-lynn smiled at both Tori and I. I saw Tori grin before she rushed up to K-lynn and took her into a death hug.

"And I'm glad she adopted us! I love having a sister!" I snorted at Tori's comment and rolled my eyes before I hurried over to them and pulled K-lynn out of her arms and into my own.

"And if you're not careful, you'll end up crushing your adoptive sister in half." Tori stuck out her tongue at me and I growled back at her while I held K-lynn in my arms.

"Uh… you can let go of me Dami, I'm okay now." I looked down to see K-lynn's face hidden in my chest. I turned my head slightly to the side in confusing when she refused to pull her head back and I used a free arm that wasn't holding her to me to check her forehead, I felt her face was warm, warmer then it should be.

"Are you alright? You feel like you have a slight fever…" She shook it off and pushed herself out of my arms.

"I'm fine Dami; I do feel like I have a bit of a headache though, I'll go to bed after dinner at home." I saw she was trying to hide her face behind her hair, but I saw tiny patches of the skin through it, seeing its red color.

"But you're so red." I saw her face nearly deepen in color once I'd said that and I hurried back over to her. "Let me get you home, please K-lynn!" She still refused to allow me to see her face entirely, but she allowed me to take her into my arms once more and keep her from falling off her feet.

"I'll be okay." Her entire body was nearly screaming for isolation, so figured it was best time to get her home.

"My apologies Mrs. Black, but is there anyway we could re-plan this for another night? When K-lynn's feeling better?" The ghostly figure nodded and I picked up K-lynn in my arms.

"Dami, I'm fine, really!" She peaked up through her hair and showed me a bit less red of a face, but I still didn't entirely believe her.

"We'll do this another time K-lynn, lets have you rest for the night and make sure your alright in the morning, if you are, I won't say anything to the others, but if you're not better, I'm handing you over to Don and Sophie." The girl angrily sighed but didn't fight against me as she curled into my arms. She already seemed half asleep just by laying there… she looked kinda cute…

I felt a strong blush come to my face before I could stop it, and unlike the girl in my arms, I had no hair to hide my face behind. Tori snickered.

'_You like her!_' She accused silently with the movement of her mouth.

"Shut it!" I snapped quietly at her, my blush turning into anger. She jumped back toward Mrs. Black and hid behind the ghost figure that could still use her powers, but I hardly doubted that she could touch us.

"Go, take my granddaughter home and make sure she rests. I will plan to see you all soon." I nodded to the dead mistress of the house and took off from the area, flying us back him.

To be honest, I watched K-lynn most of the way home, it was hard not to, because Tori was wrong, I didn't like her. _I… I think I'm in love with her…_

**Victoria's Point of View:**

"Those two are such idiots!" I sighed as I watched the two of them fly off back toward the Lair so K-lynn could sleep and get over her 'fever'. Grandma Black nodded next to me with a sigh and a soft smile.

"That may be true young Victoria, but love tends to work in many mysterious ways." She chuckled so herself lightly. "I even remember when my husband and I first met, I could never look him in the eye since I believe that he'd never want a wild child such as myself for a wife, and I was too suborn to change for anyone, even for him. My life changed the day that he told me it didn't matter," she fiddled with the ghost like appearance of a ring on her finger. "And when he told me he loved me."

"That sounds so sweet." I sighed as I looked at the figures that just disappeared form above. "I wish I had someone to love…"

"All in due time Victoria; one day love will find you." Grandma Black patted my shoulder and gave me a quick hug. "Now follow after those two, I want you all prepare for dream training when you arrive here."

"Yes Ma'am! We'll be ready!" I jumped into the air before my levitation powers kicked in and I took off into the air and flew out of the invisible area that Grandma Black roamed. I flew back into the city, flying behind the barely visible pair before me that I knew were meant for each other.

_I gotta get the girls together, we've got some planning to do!_

**Witch's Note:**

**Sorry about that, I know I said this chapter would be up yesterday, but I got tired when I came close to the end last night and my mother pulled me out of the house for blueberry picking this morning, oh well, we got eight cups of blue berries through, so I don't think it was a bad idea (except for the cuts on my feet when I had to walk though the spiky thorns.)**

**As for the next chapter (since I'm sure you don't really care about what happened to me and what not) I should get it up at the latest, Monday, or sooner if I'm lucky, but life has me tied again and I have to go to a birthday party for my best fiend tomorrow (she turned 17!) and I have a driver's ed class. Yes, life certainly hates me. So that's what I'm planning, but as we all know, life always has an unexpected turn somewhere. **

**(In the Lair)**

"**Is he gone yet?" K-lynn peaked out from under my bed to look for Damien. He'd been pretty worried about her since they got home and she decided to hide up in my room while she hid from him and the girls dragged him off for some 'help'. **

"**You're safe K-lynn; it's alright to come out now." She sighed and pulled herself out from below my bed and I stood up from my writing station. "Man, the two of you are really going around in circles of each other."**

"**I know…" she groaned and hit her head accidentally off the back of my bed's leg. "Oww!"**

"**You alright?" **

"**Yeah… just peachy…" she stood up and brushed herself off before she looked over at me. "Can I stay here again for the night, least 'til this blows over a bit?"**

"**You can't avoid him forever."**

"**I'm not, just until he doesn't think my blushing is a fever. Plus, he'll believe you if you say I'm alright."**

"…**fine, whatever." She cheered quietly. "Just don't expect me to protect you from the girls, they're all after you now, so be on the look out."**

"**Right… now I have even _more_ problems to deal with…" K-lynn literally got up and started to hit her head against the wall. I sighed and hurried over to her and tried to get her to stop. **

_**Man I need to get these two together so I don't have to deal with this!**_

**(Out of the Lair)**

**Its time to plan~ its time to plan~ how to get K-lynn and Damien together!~ From Victoria Holland Hamato**

**Alright, you guys know the drill, please send in how many times Raph swore and the date please for if you in the contest and please Review! I hardly got any last time! It makes me so sad… T_T **

**Oh, and don't forget Questions please if you have any!**

**Love you all and see you soon! Oh and K-lynn didn't speak any French today so no translations!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	12. Another One of Your Stories?

_The Black Ninja_

_Chapter 12: Another One of Your Stories?_

**Karalynn's Point of View (Dream):**

_It was another harsh night of training in my dreams with Grandma Black and the others. Tonight she had us focusing our powers on being used in small and large amounts to get by certain situations, and while being in a dream, it felt ever so realistic so we could use it again in battle should we need to. _

_I felt a body suddenly hit me on the side; I turned in a rush and came face to face with Tori's attack. She threw a red fist at my face that I easily dodged by jumping backward. She raced after me and whipped the sweat off her forehead that turned into tiny little icicle darts that flew at me. The plants around me grew and their vines swerved to protect me. The piece of ice pierced the place and they shrunk away from the attack, but protected me until her attack stopped where they moved out of the way and allowed me to pass and face her. _

_I threw a blast of wind in her face and she was pushed back just as another body came forward to face me. Damien leapt for the lower half of my body so I levitated up into the air to avoid him. He easily caught up to me and created a ball of fire in his hands. He threw it at me and instantly I was firing back with a flamethrower from my mouth. With myself protected from the attack, I continued to use this to push him back. He easily receded and landed next to Tori. _

_I allowed myself to land on the ground before the two rushed at me with moves they learned from myself and my father. Tori glazed over her body in ice and dropped to the ground while Damien jumped overhead with his body a blazed. She swung her leg to trip me and he swung his as well, to knock my face into the ground, they managed to do it in opposite direction however to really mess me up. _

_I however, avoided that move by flipping between them as they legs easily slid under and above me with no pain to me whatsoever. After I was safe of their attacks, my body sparked and I loosed mad sparks into the air around me. They leapt away from me as if I'd lit the place on fire. _

_I pumped my legs against the ground and raced toward Tori, as she was the closest to me. A foot away from her my body went upside down when I flipped my body where I stood on my hands and swung my legs at her. With the electrical charge still on them, she cried out when one of them finally hit her. She was thrown back into the wall of the structure behind her and Damien jumped into her place and charged his own body and dug his heels into the ground as he made his way toward me. _

_I flipped up off the ground and got back to my feet just in time as Damien came at me. His hands turned into fists and aimed themselves at my face. I lifted mine just at the right moment to catch them as struggled against his strength as he tried to force me down to the ground. I didn't allow him to do such and kicked him where it hurt a guy most and he **dropped** to the ground. He groaned in agony and didn't get back up and I looked over to see Tori hadn't either, I must have hit her harder then I thought I had. _

_I heard clapping off to the side and watched as my grandmother stepped out of the shadows and turned the scenery around us back into a more solid image of my old mansion home hidden from mortal view. _

"_Well done granddaughter, you have done exceptionally well in this fight." I bowed to my grandmother respectively and watched as she turned her gaze to Tori first. "Victoria, you did well in the fight as well, but you still have much to improve on. You allowed an opening for Karalynn to attack you at, this you can not let happen in the future. Next time try to guard yourself more and use the elements around you for help. You could have used the earth to stop her attack or the wind to knock her back until you had better bearings. But nevertheless, I've seen an improvement in you." Tori sighed and nodded, but there was a smile on her face. My grandmother turned to Damien. "Damien, you preformed much more ferociously as you should with your powers as a violent magic user, the thing you lacked as well was that you provided an opening for Karalynn to attack you in a very weak spot that you've yet to learn how to protect, though I do applaud you for using your strength over her since her muscle mass isn't as much as your own. Next time however, you need a layer of protection. I would suggest a thick layer of your destructive energy around your reproductive organ next time to prevent the person that attacks you like that from leaving that much damage. Remember, if you're facing off against a female, they will not hesitate to hit you there to slow you down or stop you." He nodded and we gathered around her as she stood before the fountain in the back of the house. _

"_We only have a few hours left Grandma Black, what else is there that you want to teach us or get us started on before we wake up?" I questioned my grandmother. _

"_Yes actually, I thought it would be a good idea to begin teaching the three of you how to make your elements you control into explosives. Its quite a handy trick to have up your sleeve that no one can understand, nor can it be prove easily be science."_

"_Yes! Explosives! I've been waiting for this lesson!" Damien pumped his fist into the air while the rest of us giggled at his actions. He looked at us in a confused manor. "What?" _

"_Nothing Dami, nothing at all." I laughed. "We knew you were waiting for this lesson, that's why I asked."_

_He chuckled and gave me a grin. "Thanks K-lynn." His response made me bush where I stood and I dropped my head after I nodded to him to hid the blush behind my hair, he thankfully didn't notice and turned back to my grandmother while Tori (sadly) did notice and walked over to me. _

"_Somebody's blushing!" She laughed under her breath. _

"_Shut it!" I snapped quietly. My blush was instantly turned into rage and Tori jumped away from me. _

"_Tori! What'd you do to upset K-lynn?" Damien demanded of her. _

"_Nothing!" She cheekily replied back. It was then suddenly that I felt my world shaking around me and my vision of the others began to fade. **I couldn't be waking up just yet! I still have another couple hours or so!**_

"_Karalynn!" My grandmother called out and the others finally looked at me. They gasped when they looked at me (though I'm not entirely sure **what** they saw when they saw me) and rushed to my side, only for their hands to run right though me. _

"_You're not waking up are you?" Tori questioned worriedly. _

"_I shouldn't be, we still have two or three hours give or take." I then watched as my vision of them faded even more. "Maybe someone's trying to wake me up?"_

"_That would be the most logical idea granddaughter, I'm afraid I can't stop this, so you'll have to face whoever is waking you on the other side. Victoria, Damien, be prepared, you most likely will be woken too." They nodded and they quickly disappeared from sight along with everything else, going black as I woke up. _

**Karalynn's Point of View (Awake): **

I groaned as I felt someone pushing and pulling me on my bed, waking me up from my training with my grandmother, Tori and Damien and the well deserved rest I needed for my body while my mind still worked. Normally this wouldn't bother me as such, but after all the fun we had last night, we had to. We'd spent the fourth of July over at Casey's farmhouse in Pennsylvania and we had a blast with a large amount of fireworks, but because of the racket we made, we had to book it home over night, so it was only the day (or early morning) after this event of the fifth and we were all mostly tired as hell. Whoever's waking me up better have a good reason for doing so.

"K-lynn! Wake up!" I heard a very cheer voice that sounded worried out of their mind calling to me. I sighed and turned over on my bed with Tori apparently using my arm as a pillow and Damien curled into my back with his head just behind mine, practically in my hair. I looked up to see it was none other then Ally with a few tears in here eyes. Her tearing eyes were enough to get me sit up and steal by my hair and arm from my adoptive siblings and best friends.

"What is it Ally?" I yawned as I tried to keep my eyes open. I was tired as hell and was in desperate need of more sleep.

"Mikey almost drowned and saw a giant crocodile!" Ally's explanation certainly wasn't one I was planning to hear and I blinked my eyes a few times at her.

"Is he alright?" I questioned.

She nodded. "He's by the pool with the others, waiting for you three to tell you what happened."

I groaned. "We'll be right down; I'll get the others up." She nodded and rushed out of my room as if her tail was on fire. I flopped back down on the bed between the two that decided to sleep with me (please don't tell Daddy, he'll throw a fit) while I managed to accidentally hit them all as well. They both groaned and cried out tiredly, but only shifted under my limbs that hit them.

"Up you two, Mikey almost drowned and saw a giant crocodile." They both sat up tired and I rose from my bed this time. I didn't care that all I had on was a baggy shirt and loose shorts, that's what the guys would see me in since I didn't give at damn at the moment how I was dressed.

Damien got up next. He was only dressed in his pair of jeans he'd worn yesterday. His shirt had been discarded and he didn't grab it on his way out, I knew he was still too tired to think, he needed a little more sleep then I did. Tori was the last to get out of bed where as Damien had to grab her and throw her body over his shoulder so we could get downstairs to see where the others were. She groaned as she hit his back, but really didn't wake up at all and drifted back to sleep.

Damien and I levitated down the first floor and saw that everyone was gathered all around the pool area minus our parents and April, who'd been left out of this. We sat on the floor next to my brothers and the girls while Mikey stood out before them and told his 'story'. None of the others believed him other then Leo who stated about an albino crocodile they faced off against when they were only ten.

"We should've known it bro," Raph sighed as he approached the frantic Mikey. "You're one rib short of a barbeque."

"Look I know what I saw!" Mikey swatted away Raph's hand. "There's a huge, ugly retile in the sewers, and for once its not you Raph." Raph growled at the comment at himself. "And I'll prove it to you!" Mikey threw his towel in Raph's face and headed back toward the water. "I'm going back down there and find that thing!"

"This is why we were woken up?" I groaned with Damien while Tori slept soundly in our laps.

"If you're serious, take this propos device." Donny said and he reviled some diving equipment to my youngest elder brother. "I made it with Sophie to explore some of the underwater passage ways."

"It has a built in camera and a transmitter." Sophie explained. "We also put in a two way radio in the mask, so if your monster really does exist, we can see and hear it right here from the Lair while you explore."

"Can we go back to bed?" Damien rudely asked in his tired state. The others looked down at us and they looked at us sheepishly.

"Stay on standby you guys, go sleep in the living room should this turn out to be real." Leo told us. I nodded tiredly and stood from my place on the floor and hurried over to the couch without waiting on the others. I plopped down onto it and curled into a ball, ready for sleep.

I suddenly felt my body be picked up without my knowing it and something else was placed below me before I was set back down in my spot. Damien had placed himself below me and he situated Tori on the inside of the couch over him and next to me. I was too tired to argue so I only curled into his chest and allowed myself to fall asleep.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

I groaned when I heard shouting coming from the other room that woke me up after maybe an hour's rest. I shifted myself against Damien's body, but I found myself limited in movement. I peaked open my eyes and discovered that Damien's left arm was gently gripped onto my right forearm and my right had was grinned on his left shoulder. My pillow had been his neck. I pulled myself from his grip and released my own on him to look over the top of the couch and see the chaos in the living room.

My brothers all were moving about frantically with their girlfriends at their sides as they hurried off to Sewer Slider. It was only then that Leo looked back and saw me looking over the couch. He motioned me to follow with a worried look on his face and I woke up right away. I nodded to him and turned back to my friends as the others sped off.

"Damien! Tori! Get up! We have trouble!"

"Uh… what time is it." Damien groaned as he sat up.

"Butt kicking time, Mikey's in trouble, we gotta go!" Damien jumped from that and didn't even bother to wake Tori, he simply grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder again and we flew off after the guys.

**HalloweenWitchHalloweenWitch**

We hurried as fast as we could, but the guys had a large head start on us. When we finally arrived at the scene, everything surprisingly almost looked peaceful. I was surprised to see everyone was surrounding large crocodile that had on a lab coat and was walking around on two legs. He looked almost like a wrestler with his large muscles and strong build. His light colored gray-brown scales looked tougher then most of the challenges that we'd been put against, and I bet it took all of the others to either just face against him or restrain him so they could talk.

"Hey K-lynn!" Mikey called, waving his hands. "Come meet Leatherhead! He worked with the utroms!" I blinked my eyes a few times before I lowered myself to the ground and looked at the giant reptile. He looked back at me with a sweet looking face and bowed slightly to me.

"I am Leatherhead; it is good to meet you at last magic child." He said to me.

"Please, just call me Karalynn or K-lynn as my family and friends do, I don't particularly like being called 'magic child'. It's been more of a curse then a blessing to have all this power." The creature nodded its head sadly.

"My apologies then. Come, it is so very drafty in these sewers, let us return to my temporary laboratory where we can speak in relative comfort." Leatherhead led my family, friends and I away from the spot we found him at and we headed into an old sections of the sewers that I remembered so well.

It was our old home, the one that had been destroyed by the mouser horde that Stockman had created and had us searching for our new Lair. We've been there ever since, but I guess a new resident moved in.

"Ah, home sweet home." Raph commented.

"My sentiments exactly." Leather said.

"My goodness! Is that project over there your working on a trasnmat?" Sophie questioned the large reptile.

"You are familiar with the trasmat?" Leather head questioned. He placed a set of tiny glasses "Then you are familiar with the utroms."

"Actually, the utroms and us go way back." Leo said.

"Really?" The large croc said intrigued. "The utroms are… my family. It is a long story, it began when I was little more then a hatchling. I assumed that I began life as a mere exotic pet, and for some cruel human reason, was cast into the sewer. Fortunately, I was not discovered by humans, but by the utroms, who deemed me worthy of further observation. During the course of this observation, I was accidentally exposed to some mutagen the utroms had created. The mutagen not only changed my physical form, but greatly accelerated my intellectual development. And when the utroms had realized that I had become sentient, they adopted me. I was happy living with the utroms, they taught me much. Life was good until… the humans discovered our base and tried to destroy us. My family barely escaped, and I was left behind." He paused for a moment to sigh before he looked back at us. "But once I finish building this trasmat, I will be able to rejoin my family once again." I heard walking off in the distance and turned to see an exoskeleton walk inside. "Ah, my friend has returned."

I looked at the face of the person before and I instantly became angry as I saw it. I saw all the guys gasp around me and even Tori was now wide awake for this event. "Gentlemen, ladies, allow me to introduce my good friend-"

"Baxter Stockman!" Everyone cried. He only grinned at us in return and I felt Tori and Damien restraining gently just incase I got out of control. We didn't want a repeat of last time.

"Hey Stockman, love the new look." Raph snickered.

"What's the matter, the whole spider thing not cutting it for the ladies?" Mikey joked and Ally laughed along side him.

"Hardi har har." Stockman said emotionlessly. He calmly walked over to Leatherhead and placed a robotic hand on his shoulder. "Leatherhead, my friend, do you recall the traitors I told you about? It was these turtles who sabotaged the TCRI building; it was these turtles that destroyed the trasmat! It was they who caused the utroms to leave!"

"Them?" Leatherhead questioned disbelievingly.

"Yes! Them! Them!" Stockman yelled. He turned and pointed at us angrily. "Those little green gnomes and their magical friends are the reason I had you build our little… 'you know what'." Stockman walked over to the side and grabbed a box which he threw toward us. The contents of the box suddenly became a robot version of my brothers. It prepared itself for a fight as it stood before Leatherhead and Stockman.

_I'm not going to let him poison Leatherhead's mind any more._ I pulled my arms from the gentle grips of Tori and Damien and began my walk toward the other side of the room. The others worriedly shouted at me, but I shook my head at them and continued forward. The robot used some sort of scanner and scanned my body before it created some type of blocky double bladed sword in its hands. It then after that froze when I continued to walk at it. Its body started to shake and its servers overloaded as I passed by it before it imploded on impact. Everyone hit the floor as the shards of metal flew everywhere, even Leatherhead and Stockman took some cover.

Using my powers, I ripped Stockman out of his hiding place and levitated him before me. "You choose the wrong day to mess with me Stockman, I'm tired, irritable, and you've been pissing me off since you starting lying to Leatherhead about my family." I hissed at the man that shied away from me in the air. "If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who sabotaged the TCRI building and forced everyone to evacuate because of the bomb your _master_ left behind. The same man who's torn apart our families so much and left us out to dry… _Shredder_…"

"The _Shredder_?" Leatherhead roared and ripped Stockman from my powers above and I let him have him. "You work for the _Shredder_? He was the utroms most hated enemy! You weren't intending to help me with the trasmat, you used me!" Leatherhead I saw turned to his more angry and aggressive side and threw Stockman toward the door. I ran next to the giant croc and waited for another moment to attack. My family backed me up and everyone was raring to go now.

"Very well! You pathetic creatures can all perish together! Believe me; I'm doing evolution a big favor!" He grabbed a large pressurized container and threw it to a support beam next to us. It exploded on impact and shattered the structure of both the walls and ceiling were collapsing on itself as stockman ran out of the area and away from site.

"Leatherhead, look out!" Donny called out. The reptile looked up at the ceiling above him ready to crash while he stretched his arms far above him to prevent that.

"We gotta get out of here!" Kim called out and we all booked it for outside of the cavern. We all made it outside of the dangerous area just in time to look back and watch Mikey and Ally standing there, trying to get Leatherhead most likely to come with us.

"Mikey! Ally!" Leo called.

"Get out of there!" Sophie demanded worriedly.

"Why aren't they listening?" Kim frantically questioned aloud.

"They're trying to get Leatherhead to come with us, but he doesn't want to. He wants to go back with his family or die here, and I think he's made his choice." I silently let my head fall to the ground.

"Can't you stop it with your powers?" Jade questioned me harshly.

"No, even with the help of Damien and Tori, the place is too unstable for our level with our powers, it's too dangerous or else we could end up starting an earthquake all over the state." The others looked worriedly back into the cavern as Leatherhead pleaded with the youngest set of turtles to leave.

"Alison! Michelangelo!" Kim snapped.

"For fucken Christ! Move it!" Raph hollered and the two of them finally got moving toward us. When they reached the end our older siblings rushed and pulled them away from the hole as we watched the sad, solemn face of Leatherhead be crushed under the weight of the area and I no longer felt his soul present.

"Poor Leatherhead…" Mikey sighed.

"Can you imagine being that alone?" Leo questioned softly.

"I try to avoid thoughts like that; they send chills of fear up my shell." Kim shuddered and Leo pulled her close.

"When everything is said and done, no matter what has taken place, in the end, we all have each other, our family and our loved ones, to fall back on." Sophie said softly as she took Donny's hand in her's and released a tear or two from her.

"Yeah…" Ally took Mikey's hand as well. "But do we have to have Jadey and Raphie?"

"Get over here Blondie!" Jade snapped and jumped at her. Ally squealed and ran off in the sewers while avoiding her and the rest of us kept pace after them toward him.

"So, who's willing to bet that we'll be woken up again in the next hour if we try to go to sleep again?" Damien chuckled and the three of us all yawned at the same time.

"They better not, I'm still tired…" Tori yawned. "Carry me Damien…" Damien sighed at her request though didn't argue against it in his tired state. He threw her body over his shoulder and carried her that way and Tori surprisingly didn't complain. She sighed and hung behind him and fell to sleep and I accidentally walked into his arm.

"Sorry Dami… I'm just a bit tired…" I yawned once more and Damien sighed before I felt his arm pick up my body, causing me to yelp. I felt a ferocious blush ignite all over my face, but apparently Damien was ignorant to it (thankfully) as I sat their frozen in his arms. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Carrying you back to the Lair, what do you expect?" He questioned me without a care in his voice. "I have enough energy to carry us back and get us to your bed, after that, I'm gone."

"They better not wake us up." I whispered to him as I curled into his chest, accepting his help. "If anyone disturbs us before we wake up on our, the family'll be one short or more."

**Witch's Note:**

**Okay, I know I promised this chapter yesterday, but my mother pulled a fast one on me and took me out to the garden for most of the day to work and swim (essentially, any place_ but_ around my computer). So I got half of this chapter done yesterday and most of this chapter done before I had to leave for seven hours for driving practice and driver's ed class. I finally got to finishing this and I hope you all don't hate me for the slightly later update. **

**(In the Lair)**

"**Well, at least your updates are much sooner then what they were before." K-lynn commented as she yawned behind me. **

"**Don't yawn, you'll pass it along to me, I still want to get a little typing in before bed." Sadly my body didn't agree with my desires and yawned for me, showing how tied I was. "And I guess your right, its good to get up chapters again, I just wish I was getting all the reviews like I had before, guess that's what I get for disappearing for a long time and only now getting up updates. Payback's a bitch I tell ya."**

"**It always is Halloween." K-lynn pulled back the sheets on my bed and crawled inside them. "Come to bed, your tired and so am I. I'll keep you company until you fall asleep and I'll stay here again for the night, I'm too tired after today to move."**

"**But K-lynn-!"**

"**No butts! Common Missy." I sighed and shut my laptop off and walked over to bed with the girl that annoyed me. **

"**I hate you."**

**She only grinned at me. "Love you too Halloween. Night…" She was off to sleep before I could blink. I snorted and slowly crawled out of my bed and hurried back over to my laptop to work some more before I really did get tired. **

**(Out of the Lair)**

**Man, what is it with all the characters being tired this last chapter, and cranky? ~ From Halloween Witch**

**Alright you guys, I'll see you as soon as I can. I have nothing planned tomorrow, so I'll try to have another chapter up then, if not, then Thursday. We'll have a bit of fun, its back to the underground!**

**As you all know, if you're entered in the contests I need your answers! How many times did Raph swear? What was the date in the chapter? I love you all and please send in Reviews and Questions! I know I was bad for disappearing for a long time, but I'm trying to make up for it and I miss my Reviews! Please, _Please _Review_!_**

_**Halloween Witch**_


	13. Witch's Note! Urgent!

**Witch's Note! Urgent!**

**Hey guys, I know this isn't a chapter like I bet you wanted, so let me explain what's going on so I can leave you to your lives and get back to this story as soon as possible (there is no way in _hell_ I'm stopping this story, so don't worry about that.) Some things came up with my computer so I can't work on the chapter as easily as I could before. My computer doesn't load up videos completely now and its annoying as hell, but something I have to live with. And with me going on vacation with my best friends I hardly see more then five times max a year, I won't have any internet to work with the chapter, so until I get back on Friday, at the earliest, you can expect the chapter is Saturday, and I _promise I will get it done. _**

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ: _Do not_ Review for this note because I will post the chapter in its place, this is just a warning to all of you so _please_ don't Review this note! I will try to have the chapter up as soon as I can when I get back!**

**Love you all and please don't hate me!**

_**Halloween Witch**_


End file.
